A Force To Be Reckoned With
by JenDOUAT
Summary: This story is about the daughters of the Locksleys and the Jones'. The daughter of the Queen and the daughter of the Savior are best friends. Let's just see what kind of mischief they can get in to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little something that came to me... I don't own these characters, but if I did...LOL!**_

 _ **My mistakes are my own.**_

Ellie and Olivia just shared their sixth birthdays. The girls were born two weeks a part but seem to have been born with an unbreakable bond. Ellie Snow Jones was the daughter of Emma and Killian Jones. Olivia Claire Mills-Locksley was the daughter of Regina and Robin Locksley. Ellie was born on November 3rd and Olivia was born two weeks later on November 17th. The two girls spent every moment together that could. They had been having sleepovers since they could walk which was right before their first birthdays.

Olivia was wearing a lavendar party dress, with her silver glitter Uggs. Olivia was just like her mother, bold and audacious, stunning in every way. Her long, light brown hair was in two loose braids which cascaded over her shoulders. The stray hair that had escaped her braids were falling in wisps around her face. Her face was shaped just like her mothers, from her perfect nose to her strong chin and high cheek bones. Her light blue eyes danced with laughter as she watched Roland and Henry argue over a piece of cake. Her fingers absently twirling the end of one of her braids.

Ellie sat on top of one of the tables with her knees pulled up toward her chest and her hands clasped together around them watching Roland and Henry with amusement. Her long sandy blonde hair hanging loose, flowing down her back touching the table she sat on. She wore black leggings, leather boots and oversized brown sweater. Her favorite black crocheted beanie sat high upon her head. Ellie was the spitting image of Emma, except her hair was a shade darker. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as her hair blew in the breeze. She looked very delicate, but she was tough as nails. She tended to be the quieter of the children, always analyzing people and their words.

While Ellie was quiet an analytical, Olivia was more agressive. Ellie preferred jeans and comfort. Olivia preferred to be dressed like everyday was a party. The girls were the very best of friends and their personalities complimented each other perfectly. They sat on the table and chatted excitedly about all of the things they had gotten for their birthday.

Regina and Emma were in the kitchen cleaning up after the party. Most of the party guests had left now and just family stayed behind to spend quality time with the girls.

"Do you ever stop to think how crazy this all is?" Emma asked putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"What are you referring to?" Regina asked wiping down the counters.

"Just this, all of it. I'm often in awe of how close our girls are...and how close we are." Emma smiled to herself.

"It is quite miraculous considering I spent a good part of my life trying to kill your parents." Regina laughed. "And maybe you once or twice..."

"Well I did kind of try to take Henry from you. So I guess it wasn't all your fault."

"True. Don't mess with my little prince." Regina glanced in the dining room at Henry.

"Has Olivia shown any signs that she has magic?" Emma inquired stopping to watch Regina's expression.

"Not openly, but I have my suspicions about both of our girls. When they are here and they go upstairs to go to bed I hear them whisper and laugh. I sometimes think they are doing something with magic. I have asked Liv, but she just says "no mommy" and then goes on with whatever she's doing. Have you seen an signs?" Regina looked at her friend.

"No, but I have the same suspicions you do."

After everyone left and Regina had given Olivia her bath, she finally had her daughter settled down in bed. "Did you have a good birthday sweetie?" Regina smoothed her daughters hair out of her face.

"Yes mommy. Ellie and I got matching outfits! I can't wait to wear them to school tomorrow." Olivia held her mom's hand. "I was so happy to see Henry. I don't like that he has to go to college. Why does he have to be gone all the time?" Olivia pouted.

"Because an education is very important. Henry only has three years left and then he will come back here and do his internship at the hospital. He wants to be a pediatrician, that's a doctor that helps kids." Regina explained.

"Well, I don't like that Amanda girl he brought home with him. Neither does Ellie." Olivia crossed her arms.

"Maybe you girls don't like sharing your brother." Robin said coming in to sit next to Regina on their daughter's bed.

"That's not true papa. I have to share Henry all the time, but we don't like Amanda. We don't like her face." Olivia scrunched up her nose with distaste.

Regina had to turn away so her daughter wouldn't see her trying not to laugh. Olivia had always been a very bold and honest child. She says what she thinks without giving it a second thought.

"You look just like your mommy when you scrunch up your face like that." Robin kissed her little nose.

"I know papa." She laughed.

"Goodnight Liv." Robin said softly turning off her bedside lamp.

"Night papa." She yawned.

"I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in ocean." Olivia and Regina said to each other in unison like they did every night.

"Night mommy."

"Sweet dreams princess." Regina kissed her daughter's forehead.

She and Robin were heading down the hall to Roland's room when he met them at the door. "Mom, have you seen my phone?" He asked.

"No my little knight, I haven't." Regina kissed his forehead.

"Do you think Livie has it?" He asked feeling his pockets again.

"I hope not." Robin laughed. "Who knows who she'll try to call. I'll go check." He turned and headed back to his daughter's room.

"Mom, what do you think of Henry's girlfriend?" Roland asked heading back into his room.

"She's ok I guess. It's very had for mom's when their babies grow up and start dating." She said fighting the lump in her throat. The truth was that she didn't like it, but she knew her other two children would make their brother's life hell if she didn't at least pretend.

"When can I have a girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

"Is there a reason you are asking?" She sat on his bed that he had just flopped down on.

"There's a girl in my class, her name is Jayda. I think she likes me." He folded his hands on his chest.

"Oookkkay." She sighed. Her next baby growing up so quikly. He would be thirteen soon and again she was trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Henry didn't have a true girlfriend until he was sixteen, but he did have friends that were girls that he went to the movies with."

"So do you think I could go to go to the movies with Jayda?" He asked.

"Well...I think we should talk to your dad first and then probably talk to her parents too. Maybe we could all go out to dinner one night." Regina thought this was a reasonable compromise.

"Ok mom, but can we not take Livie?" She could see on his face that he had been afraid to ask.

"Why do you not want your sister to go?"

"Really mom? You know how she is. She just says whatever pops in her little head. Sometimes it's embarrassing. Remember when Josh was over and she told him his head was too big for his body? He didn't talk to me for a week!" He sat up on his bed. "Or the time she told Mr. Gold he was small like an elf and then asked him if he worked for Santa."

Regina could no longer hold in her laughter. "Ok son you have proved your case. If your father agrees we will make arrangements for Liv to stay with Emma. How does that sound?" She kissed his cheek.

"Sounds good mom. Thanks for understanding." He hugged her.

"Here is your phone son. It was on the bathroom counter." Robin handed the phone to Roland. "Goodnight my boy."

"Night dad. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight love." Regina turned his light off and closed the door.

Across town Emma was tucking Ellie into bed. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes mom." Ellie answered in her sweet little voice.

"What was your favorite present?" Emma asked pulling her covers up.

"My outfit that matches Olivia." She beamed. "I want to wear it tomorrow."

"You got it kiddo." Emma kissed her daughter. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight love." Killian bent kissing his daughter.

"Goodnight." Ellie smiled turning on her side.

The next day the girls went to their first grade class wearing their matching outfits. They looked adorable in black leggings, black boots and bright red sweaters. The sweaters had black bows on the shoulder with rhinestones in the middle of the bow.

It was Regina's day to pick the girls up after school and she could tell instantly that something was off. Ellie was usually very quiet, a pretty meek child so her silence was somewhay normal. Olivia on the other hand was her mother's child, she was almost never quiet unless she was angry and today she was silent.

"How was school today girls?" Regina asked looking at them in the rear view mirror.

"Fine." Olivia answered.

"Ellie, is everything ok?" Regina watched the girl as she stared out the window.

"Yes auntie." Ellie answered without looking up.

Two weeks later Regina was in her office holding a city council meeting. The meeting had to be today because it was the kids last day of school before Thanksgiving vacation. Regina's phone began buzzing, but it was in her pocket so she ignored it. The buzzing wouldn't stop so she excused herself.

"Mom!" Roland yelled into the phone. "You have to get to the school now! Don't drive, use magic, we need you now!"

"I have to go to the school. There's an emergency." Regina explained. "David please continue the meeting." And she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

When she appeared at the school she saw a group of kids standing in a circle. She immediately saw Roland, he was bent down talking to Olivia who currently had a little boy in a magical choke hold.

"Olivia!" Regina said grabbing her daughter's arm breaking the hold she had on the boy. "What are you doing?"

Olivia just glared at the boy, the vein on her forehead pulsating with anger. Regina felt like she was looking in a mirror in that moment. Her daughter's little body was trembling, the anger in her eyes as she silently dared the boy to say anything.

"Olivia Claire, what is going on here?" Regina repeated.

"He made Ellie run away. He hurt her feelings." She answered, her attention still on the boy gasping for air.

"Madam Mayor, we tried to calm her down. Michael's parents aren't going to be happy." Ms. Thompson looked afraid to say those words to the queen.

"Where is my niece?" Regina couldn't care less about Michael's parents at the moment.

"I'm sorry?" The principal asked.

"Ellie. Where is she?" The vein in Regina's forehead now bulging.

"I...I'm...not sure." The principal looked around.

Regina turned to her daughter, "Where is Ellie?"

"She ran away." Olivia began to cry.

Regina spun in a circle looking for any sign of Ellie as she reached for her phone. "Emma, get to the school. Ellie is missing." Regina hung up as Emma appeared in a cloud of white smoke.

As Regina filled Emma in, Olivia listened. It was getting cold and starting to rain. Olivia knew she could use her magic to find her best friend. Her mom's back was to her while she was talking to Emma. Olivia waved her hands in front of herself like she had seen her mom and aunt do a million times and she disappeared in a cloud of lavendar smoke similar to her mothers.

"Olivia!" Emma yelled reaching for her but it was too late, she was gone.

Regina whipped around so fast she almost slipped. "Where did she go?"

"She transported herself somewhere." Emma answered looking around the playground.

"She must be trying to find Ellie." Both women headed toward the wooded area outside the school.

"Do you have anything of Ellie's?" Regina asked.

"Here are her gloves." She pulled a glove out of her pocket handing it to Regina.

"Roland, please call your dad and Killian, tell them what's going on. Do not leave this spot until your dad gets here." Regina said waving her hand over the glove causing it to float on its own.

"Okay mom, just go find the girls." Roland sighed heavily hugging his mom.

Regina and Emma followed the glove into the woods both silent for a long time. Emma was the first to speak, "So now we know that Olivia has magic. She seems pretty powerful Regina."

"Thank Ms. Swan for your observation. I just don't know if I could have figured that one out on my own." Regina snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at me and call me Ms. Swan! I didn't do anything here. I have my own possibily magical kid to deal with." Emma snapped back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about them." Regina huffed.

"I'm worried too... Soooo...how are you going to handle this with Livie?"

"The better question is how did I manage to loose my daughter when she was standing right next to me? Damn it!" Regina yelled.

Emma grabbed her friends arm. "Hey, she's strong willed like her mother and sneaky like her father. Honestly I don't know how you've made this far without her pulling a fast one on you. She's very smart Regina. She is fine and I trust her to keep Ellie safe too."

"Emma. They are only six. I don't trust that they are safe at all. In fact, I'm not even sure if they are together!" Regina threw her hands up and continued walking.

"Regina, these are our daughters. They are going to be fine. We are going to find them. But can I ask you a question?"

"Like I could stop you?"

"Why was Olivia able to "poof" to Ellie, but we have to walk?"

"We don't know their magical signature." Regina said as if it were only obvious.

"Then how was Liv able to do it?"

"Well obviously they have been practicing their magic together and know each other's magic well enough to trace it. If Olivia isn't able to follow Ellie's trail then God knows where she wound up." The last words a whisper as fear was creeping into her voice.

"They are together. I choose to believe that." Emma whispered pulling her jacket tighter around her.

As the forest grew more dense the temperature began to drop. The sun was hidden by the thick tall trees which were currently blowing in the breeze.

"The girls really aren't dressed for this chill." Regina said rubbing her hands up and down the sleeves of her now incredibly cold silk shirt.

Emma knew Regina was getting cold so she thought she'd better distract her fromher worry. "What did you think of Henry's girlfriend?"

"I don't really know." She said softly.

"I thought she was nice. You were kind of giving her the Regina Mills cold shoulder." Emma laughed.

"I did not. I was just...busy."

The glove began to slow down and there in a clearing stood Olivia Looking up in a tree talking to Ellie who was very high up.

"Oh God." Emma whispered and started toward the girls.

Regina grabbed her arm. Let's just watch them for a second. I want to see just how powerful they are. If Ellie starts to fall, I'll catch her."

The two mothers stood back and watched their daughters.

"How did you get up that high?" Olivia asked.

"Magic. I just floated right up, but now I'm scared. Will you come up here with me?" Ellie yelled down.

"Regina she's scared. I should get her." Emma whispered.

"Let's just see if they can figure this out." Regina reasoned.

"Ellie, you know I don't climb trees." Olivia stood with her hands on her hips.

"Please Livie, I'm scared." Ellie begged.

"I'm not going to mess up my new outfit. I'm a Queen and Queen's don't climb trees. Just jump and I'll catch you." Olivia suggested.

"you are going to catch me?" Ellie asked.

"Of course. I won't let you get hurt. Here just step on to this magic cloud, but you will have to take over half way down. You will have to use your magic too. Ok Ellie?"

"Ok, send the cloud up." Ellie stood on a branch.

Emma and Regina stood in silence with their hands over their mouths as they watched their daughter's use magic to get Ellie out of the tree. The lavender cloud Olivia sent up reached Ellie and she walked out on to it with such faith and trust in her friend. Both women wanted to intervene fearing Olivia wasn't strong enough to get Ellie down safely. Olivia had magic streaming from her hands that were held up toward her friend and it was a sight to behold.

"Ok Ellie, you are half way down, you have to do your floating thing and get the rest of the way down. Are you ready to take over?" Olivia yelled.

"Yep. I got it." Ellie said as she held her hands down at her sides. Gray magic streamed toward the ground as the lavender faded.

"You are doing great Ellie." Olivia cheered.

"I can't believe I did it!" Ellie hugged her friend as her feet touched the ground.

"I'm cold." Ellie shivered.

"Here." Olivia waved her hand and they both hand warm jackets on.

"And here you go." Ellie waved her hand and they had grilled cheese sandwiches. "Let's get out of here."

"Which way do we go?" Olivia asked looking around.

"How about we show you the way?" Emma said finally stepping into the clearing.

"Uh oh." Olivia whispered.

"Uh oh? Uh oh? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Regina asked following Emma into the clearing.

"We are really sorry." Ellie said softly.

"Do you two have any idea how scared we were?" Emma squatted down in front of the girls.

"I'm sorry." Ellie said hugging her mom.

Olivia walked over to her mom and watched as her mother knelt on the ground in front of her. "I'm sorry I scared you mommy."

"Olivia I'm just so thankful you are alright. We are going to have a very long talk about this once we get home. I am cold and just trekked through the woods in six inch heels." Regina hugged her daughter to her chest.

"I think this is a talk we should all have together at your house Regina." Emma suggested.

"Let's get home. Robin and Killian are probably worried sick." Regina stood with her daughter in her arms.

The women teleported home with their daughters. Both men were pacing in the foyer when the appeared in the living room.

"Olivia are you okay?" Robin asked taking her from her mother and kissing both of them.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm in pretty big trouble." Olivia sighed.

"Yes you are." Robin kissed her forehead.

"El are you alright love?" Hook asked taking both she and Emma into his arms.

"I'm okay daddy." She smiled at her father.

Roland came rushing into the room and hugged his sister and then Ellie. "Don't you guys ever scare me like that again!" He yelled at the girls. "Pinky promise me right now that you won't do that again."

Both girls took his pinkies in theirs an said in unison. "We promise Ro."

"Good. Next time you tell me when something happens and I'll take care of it. If someone upsets you or hurts your feelings I will deal with it. That is what big brothers are for. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Ro." They both whispered looking ashamed of their actions.

"I love you guys." He said hugging them both.

"We love you too." They hugged him back.

"Roland we need to talk to the girls. You may want to be here for that since you see them at school." Emma smiled at the boying he was as scared as they had been.

"Sure." He stood up and walked to the couch.

"Roland, first of all I want to say thank you my little knight. You did the right thing by calling me right away. Thank you so much for being so responsible and for watching of the girls like they are both your sisters." Regina hugged and kissed her son.

"They are my sisters mom. Ellie may not be by blood but she is my sister too. I will always look out for them."

"Olivia, why did you lie to me repeatedly when I asked you about magic?" Regina turned her angry face to her daughter.

"Ellie and I promised we wouldn't tell anyone." Olivia stated matter of factly.

"It's not okay to lie to us you two." Emma stood in front of them now.

"Okay." Ellie looked down again.

"What started all of this today?" Robin asked. "Liv, Roland said you had someone in a choke hold?"

"Daddy, Michael was being so mean to Ellie. That is not okay with me." She stood with her hands on her hips.

Robin had to fight the urge to laugh as he looked at his mini Regina in front of him. He had to turn away and looked at his wife to hide his smile. Regina glared at him not seeing the humor in this situation.

"What did he do Ellie?" Killian asked.

Ellie braced herself for how much trouble she was about to be in. "Well we were reading a story about a chicken who was making something and no one wanted to help her. So I thought we could help and I brought her out of the book."

"You brought the Little Red Hen out of the story book?" Regina asked impressed.

"Yes." Ellie answered her aunt.

"Is the chicken still out of the book Ellie?" Regina now a little nervous.

"No mommy, we put her back." Olivia spoke up.

"Girls you can't just use magic when ever you want." Emma had her hand smacked against her forehead. "So what happened next?"

"So Michael kept calling Ellie a witch. It is not nice to call names and I told him so. He didn't listen so when we were on the playground he said it again and hurt Ellie's feelings. She ran away and I put him in a choke hold. Like the one mommy put the wicked witch in one time when she was trying to attack us." Olivia still had her hands on her hips.

Emma watched as Regina's hand went slowly to cover her mouth. The look of fear and guilt on her face was enough to kick Emma in to action. "Girls, Regina and I have put many people in choke holds and have used magic on people, but those were really bad people. You two are not allowed to use your magic on anyone. Do you understand?"

"We understand mommy." Ellie nodded.

"Wait!" Olivia argued. "Michael was bad. He can't just call us names and be mean to us whenever he wants."

"Olivia!" Regina said sternly getting her daughters attention. "You will not do anything like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy." Olivia looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"You could have hurt Michael really badly. That is not okay. You will under no circumstances do any magic unless Emma or I are with you. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Olivia had broken and started crying.

Regina's heart stopped in her chest at the sight of her daughter's tears. She had to mentally hold herself in place to keep from comforting her.

"That goes for you too Ellie. Unless you have Regina or I with you, you are not to use magic." Emma added.

"Okay mommy." Ellie agreed.

"You kids go upstairs and let us grown ups talk." Robin stood with his hand on Regina's lower back.

The three kids silently stood and went upstairs. Olivia was the only one that paused and looked back at her mother. Regina and Olivia held each others gaze for a moment before Olivia gave her mom a soft smile and continued up the stairs.

"Regina, what do we do?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"I don't have any idea. Olivia is so stubborn." Regina sunk on to the couch.

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from?" Emma laughed.

Regina just glared at the blonde. "Ellie is just as stubborn, she's just not as open about it. Olivia will argue about anything and everything."

"She gets that from you milady." Robin patted her shoulder.

"I am not stubborn and argumentative!" Regina spat.

"I think you just proved their point." Killian laughed.

"Did you hear when Liv told Ellie she was a Queen and Queen's don't climb trees?" Emma laughed.

"Did she really say that?" Killian was laughing now too.

"Yes." Emma was barely able to get it out because she was double over laughing.

"Her mother's daughter." Robin smiled.

"Well I'm glad you all find this funny, but they could have been hurt today or hurt someone else." Regina reminded.

"So exactly how powerful are they?" Killian asked rubbing Emma's back.

"Very." Emma sighed sitting next to Regina.

"What exactly happened?" Robin asked sitting on the coffee table across from his wife so he could look into her eyes.

Regina and Emma told the story from Olivia's choke hold to Ellie's grilled cheese sandwiches. The men listened in awe to the stories about their daughters. It was remarkable.

"So Olivia sent a magic cloud up for Ellie to stand on so she could get of the tree?" Robin asked seeing in his mind the visual of his daughter helping her best friend.

"Yes." Regina shivered thinking of what could have happened.

"And Ellie used magic to float the rest of the way down?" Killian asked.

"She did." Emma looked down at her hands. "They could have gotten hurt trying to use magic that strong. They are so little."

"But they are both fine." Killian took her hand.

"They are very powerful when they work together." Regina added.

"Just like their mothers." Robin leaned in and kissed temple.

"I think we are going to have our hands full with this magic issue." Kllian added.

"I think so too." Robin sighed.

"Well we will just have to keep talking to them about it and hope they listen. I don't want to get a call that they have turned little Michael into a toad." Emma laughed.

"Shhh. Don't say stuff like that." Regina whispered. "You'll put ideas in their heads."

"You're right." Emma slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Let's go get our princess and go home so the Queen and put her little Queen to bed." Killian stood.

"Very funny." Regina said rolling her eyes. "Do you think you guys could keep Olivia for a few hours tomorrow night? We have a dinner to go to."

"Sure." Emma smiled as Killian came down the stairs with Ellie.

Killain, Emma and Ellie went home. Olivia and Roland were fast asleep. Robin had fallen asleep almost instatly while Regina lay awake replaying the days events in her mind. Fear gripped her as she thought of all the things that could have happened. When she finally drifted off to sleep, she was restless and her dreams were filled with the threats that could befall the magical children.

 ** _Let me know what you think..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2. This story is just going to be a crazy ride...way out there! I needed a little Regina and Robin sweet stuff in this chapter. Still kept it PG! To everyone who reviewed this...Thank you so much!**_

The next day, after another discussion with Olivia about using magic, she went to Emma's to spend the night. Regina called and checked on her throughout the day and Emma reassured her that the girls were fine. Regina spent the day in her study going over the notes from the city council meeting. They were working on the plans for the Christmas Tree lighting ceremony that was coming up next month. She and the rest of the council had decided they needed to come up with fun activities for the children during Christmas vacation. She had her pen in hand and was trying to decide what the activities would be when Robin came in and brought her a glass of wine.

"Milady, you've got that look on your face." He bent and kissed the back of her neck sitting her glass of wine next to her.

"I'm just trying to decide what activities to do with the children of Stoybrooke during Christmas vacation." As soon as his lips touched the back of her next a shiver went down her spine.

"You seem rather tense." He began massaging her shoulders.

"I know that I make being the Mayor make look easy, but its not. I have to budget everything that goes on in this town. I have to come up with ideas to keep everyone entertained. I have to fix all the issues that arise. When all I really want to do is go upstairs with you, lay in your arms and take a long nap." She sighed pushing the wine away. "Thank you for the wine, but I don't feel like wine right now."

"Why don't you take a break and come back to this with fresh eyes tomorrow?" He continued rubbing her shoulders.

"We should start getting ready for dinner with Roland's friend." She stood from her chair and put her glasses on her desk.

When she stood Robin wrapped his arms around her. One hand resting right above her bottom, the other went straight to her hair. "I love you Madam Mayor." He whispered in her ear, his lips barely grazing her cheek.

Electricity coursed through her body as his soft breath whispered across her cheek and into her ear. Every nerve suddenly felt alive and awake, the tension she had previously felt was gone. Robin often had said he wished he had magic like she did, but his power was so much stronger. With just the softest touch he made her feel alive, carefree. He put her senses on immediate overload. He took a step forward pressing her against the desk, his mouth hovering barely above hers. Each breath he took and released caressed her lips like soft kisses. His blue eyes burned in to her brown ones with such intensity her breath hitched. Every ounce of her being, the very essence of her was being absorbed by his passion for her.

When his lips softly met hers in the most tender kiss, her knees went weak as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss wanting him to feel her love for him, her desire for him. Even after all these years, he was still able to take her breath away.

"Sooooo, is this what you guys do in here all the time because if so I'm never coming in this room again." Roland said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes!" Robin said still kissing his wife. "Now close the door."

Roland walked in the room and closed the door laughing. Robin turned and looked at his son. "I meant with you on the other side of it Ro."

"I know." He continued to laugh at having busted his parents. "I just want to say that I am now scarred for life. I officially need therapy."

"And I need a cold shower." Robin whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina laughed dropping her hands to her sides and moving toward the door. "Ok Mr. "scarred for life" lets all go get ready for dinner." She ruffled his hair as she walked by him heading out the door.

"So dad, the way you were touching mom, is that the way you are supposed to touch girlfriends?" Roland asked with a mischevious look on his face.

"No!" Regina shouted turning back around. "That is most certainly not how YOU touch anyone. Keep your hands to yourself young man." Regina had her hands on hips and her eyes were wild with fear of her son growing up.

"Mom calm down. I was kidding. I know all about sex." He laughed.

"All about it? All about it?" She began to pace. "All about it..." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"Way to go Roland. Do you have any idea what you've done? It's going to take an hour to calm her down now!" Robin shook his head at his son.

"Well from the looks of things a minute ago, you have all the right moves to get the job done." Roland shrugged.

"Roland!" Regina almost shrieked. "This is too much. My boys are growing up, my daughter is using magic and I am ill-equipped to deal with all of this." She threw her hands in the air.

"Regina, he's teasing you." Robin rubbed her back. "And he better stop it right now." Robin glared at his son.

"I'm sorry mom, I was just teasing you." Roland hugged him mom.

"Its okay son. It's very hard to see you growing up so fast. I remember when I used to rock you to sleep at night and now we are going to meet a girl that you like." Regina's eyes were misty.

"Mom, it doesn't matter how old I am, I will always be your little knight." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you love." She held him tight.

"Mom, you're choking me." Roland coughed.

"I'd like to choke you right now." Robin laughed.

"Very funny dad."

"Go get ready." Regina said holding his face in her hands.

They were out of the house in an hour and headed to Granny's. Regina tried to mask her shock as Roland greeted his friend and her parent's as they came through the door. Jayda and her parents showed up right on time which Regina took note of. Punctuality was very important to the mayor. What shocked her was the fact that Jayda's parents were Rapunzel and Sir Lancelot. She was concerned about how they were going to react to Roland's mother being the "Evil Queen".

"Your Majesty." Lancelot said with a look of shock.

"You know, that never gets old." Roland laughed. He actually loved it when people found out his mom is the Queen. The look on thier faces was always priceless.

"I'm just Regina here." They shook hands.

"Jayda didn't tell us Roland's mother was "THE" Queen." Rapunzel also shook her hand.

"This is my husband Robin...Hood." She introduced them.

They all sat and had a nice dinner once the awkwardness wore off. Regina decided she really liked Jayda, she was a very bright girl and she was absolutely stunning. Her hair was long and curly, her dark skin was accentuated by her fabulous green eyes. Her smile lit the entire room and Regina was very pleased that Roland and Jayda liked each other.

"Madam mayor, do you think I could maybe come by your office one day and see what being mayor is like?" Jayda asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Of course you can. Am I looking at my predecessor?" Regina smiled.

"Perhaps. I enjoy politics, its my favorite subject." Jayda took a bite of her dessert.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Rapunzel asked. "I just want to see what your office looks like."

"Why don't you come by tomorrow morning around eleven and I will give you the tour and then we can get lunch." Regina purposed.

"That sounds great! This is going to be the best Thanksgiving vacation EVER!" Jayda exclaimed.

They were chatting peacefully when the bell above the diner door rang. In walked Emma with the two girls.

"Mommy!" Olivia ran to her mother.

"Hello my love. Are you being good for Emma?"

"Yes she is." Emma answered coming to the table.

"This is our daughter Olivia, this my good friend Emma and her daughter Ellie." Regina introduced them.

"Hi I'm Rapunzel and this is my husband Lancelot and our daughter Jayda." Rapunzel smiled.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Olivia held up her little hand. "You are not Rapunzel."

"Yes I am." Rapunzel laughed.

"No, I've seen Tangled and when Flynn cut Rapunzel's hair, only her hair turned brown not her whole body." Oliva threw her hands in the air.

It was at that moment that Lancelot had taken a drink of his coffee which was now spit in his plate as he choked and laughed at the same time. "I'm sorry." He said laughing.

"Olivia Claire!" Regina stood her daughter up and excused herself heading to the bathroom with Olivia in tow.

"I am so sorry." Robin apologized, his face red with embarrassment.

"See dad? Do you see why I didn't want her here? She just says stuff." Roland got up and went outside.

"It's really ok. Imagine my surprise when I saw the movie." Rapunzel patted Robin's hand.

"I'll go talk to Roland." Jayda got up from the table.

In the bathroom Regina paced back and forth trying to reign in her temper. Two seconds, her daughter had been their two seconds and had embarrassed them all. Deep cleansing breaths she thought, deep cleansing breaths. She waited until she felt she had some control before turning to her daughter.

"Mommy, why are you mad at me?" Olivia asked in a trembling voice. She had never seen her mom this mad before.

"Olivia, there are some things that you shouldn't say. You should not comment on how people look. It's not nice. Everyone in this world looks different. They are different sizes, different colors, speak different languages, and it is perfectly okay that people are different. Its not for you or I to point out that they are different." Regina tried to explain in simple terms. "You can't just say whatever you think."

"Then I would never talk." Olivia looked so innocently at her mother.

"Sometimes it is better to say nothing at all if it isn't nice. You embarrassed your brother sweetie. You owe him and Rapunzel an apology okay?" Regina looked at her daughter.

"Okay." She sniffed.

They made their way back to the table hand in hand. Regina gave Rapunzel an apologetic smile as she lifted Olivia into her lap. She could see Jayda and Roland sitting outside talking.

Olivia looked at Rapunzel and sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"That's okay Olivia. I understand because I saw that movie too. It's a great movie huh?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Yes. I love it!"

"Just wait until you see Snow White kid." Emma laughed taking Olivia's hand.

"Not funny Swan." Regina snipped.

"Come on Livie let's go eat." Ellie smiled.

Roland and Jayda were just sitting quietly when she turned to him "Don't be mad at Olivia. I mean how can you be, she's so adorable." Jayda smiled.

"She just says whatever pops in her head." He sighed. "It's so embarrassing. I'm sorry if she offended your mom."

"She didn't at all. In fact, my mom thinks she's adorable too. I can't wait to hang with you and your little sister again."

"Really Jayda?" He asked.

"Yes Roland." She nudged him with her shoulder. "I really like you."

"I like you too." He nudged her back.

Regina watched the exchange between the two young teenagers through the window. As they began to get closer, it looked like Roland was going to kiss her. She had never been more thankful for Emma's horrible timing as she threw open the door leaving with the girls. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she watched the kids scoot a little further apart.

"Hey girls are you leaving?" Jayda asked.

"Yes. I'm so Ro for messing up your dinner. Do you still love me?" Olivia looked at her brother.

"It's okay Livie, of course I still love you." Roland got up and hugged his sister. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Ro."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Roland went straight to bed after hugging ans thanking his parents. Regina and Robin made it to there bedroom and as soon as she had shut the door Robin lifted her in his arms. "Now where were we?" He asked dropping them both onto the bed.

The next day both Jayda and Rapunzel enjoyed their time with Regina. Jayda took notes as Regina talked about her duties. Jayda found Regina to be very fascinating, she decided that day that her spring school project would be done on Regina. She had to pick a strong woman to write a ten page essay on and she couldn't think of anyone stronger than this woman. She was awestruck by the Mayor. The way she answered her phone and gave direction with such authority. Even though Regina had told her she was no longer really the queen, she still had an air of royalty about her. Her very presence demanded respect and Jayda found that to be an amazing quality. When it was time to head home Jayda asked if maybe she could come and help Regina some time.

Regina agreed that was a great idea. Since she had to come up with activities for the kids to enjoy during Christmas vacation, what better way than to have the input of a teenager. Jayda squealed with excitement. It was decided she would come to work with Regina the entire day on Wednesday since Thursday was Thanksgiving and the kids would go back to school on Monday for two weeks until Christmas vacation.

When Regina finally walked through her front door Olivia was talking on Robin's phone with such excitement that Regina laughed. Her daughter, as much as a hand full as she was, could always make her smile.

"Who is she talking to?" She asked kissing Roland's head as he sat on the couch watching tv.

"Henry." He answered with a mega-watt smile.

"Mommy, Henry wants to talk to you." Olivia handed her the phone.

"Hello my little prince." Regina smiled as she spoke the words.

"Hi mom. I just wanted to let you know that Amanda and I will be there on Thursday for Thanksgiving dinner." He informed.

"I couldn't be happier." Regina was elated that her son was coming home again.

They talked for a few minutes before hanging up. Regina had so many things to accomplish in three days to get ready to have everyone over for Thanksgiving. During dinner she and Robin discussed all of the planning for Thanksgiving.

In addition to the Charmings, the Jones', Henry and Amanda, Lancelot and his family would be at dinner as well. Regina had invited them after her day with Jayda the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Preparing a dinner for fifteen was going to be a feat so she inlisted Emma and Snow to help her prepare. As always, Regina wanted everything to be perfect.

Emma, Ellie and Snow had arrived at the Locksley house at five o'clock Thanksgiving morning. The three women were busy in the kitchen and didn't hear Ellie and Olivia in the living room discussing their brother coming home.

Henry arrived at nine o'clock with Amanda. He opened the door and was bombarded with hugs and kisses from his two moms, his sisters and his grandmother. Ellie and Olivia were not pleased to see Amanda. They went back into the living room to play while all the grown ups were in the kitchen.

"I don't like her." Olivia pouted.

"I don't either. We should do something about it." Ellie sat with her arms crossed.

"Like what?" Olivia asked thinking with her little finger tapping her chin.

"We'll think of something." Ellie smiled nodding her head.

It was two o'clock everyone had arrived and they were getting ready to sit down and eat. Ellie and Olivia were sitting next to each other between Regina and Emma. Just as Amanda went to sit in her chair, the chair slid back and she landed right on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked helping her up.

"Yes I'm fine." She blushed.

The two little girls giggled. "Girls." Regina scolded.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. Everyone carried on pleasant conversation. The two girls talking amonst themselves trying to behave. Regina and Snow brought out dessert which everyone enjoyed. Amanda went to reach for her glass of water and Ellie flicked her wrist sending the glass over spilling all over her brother's girlfriend.

"Oh my goodness. I don't know what is going on with me today!" Amanda exclaimed dabbing her lap with her napkin.

"Let me get a towel for you." Regina stood going in to the kitchen. She came back handing the towel to Amanda and glared at Olivia and Ellie who were snickering.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go into the restroom and try to clean this up." Amanda said standing.

When Amanda came back everyone was in the living room. The girls were looking at catalogs, making their Christmas lists. Amanda decided she better get to Henry's little sisters.

"What are you girls asking Santa for?" She asked.

"Stuff." Olivia answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff." Ellie chimed in.

Amanda sat back next to Henry on the couch. "I don't think your sisters like me very much." She whispered.

"Sure they do." He put his arm around her. "They just don't know you very well yet."

"If you say so." She tried to relax and then she had an idea. "Hey girls would you like to go outside and play in the snow?"

The girls exchanged a knowing glance. "Sure!"

The three went outside and closed the door. Amanda walked just a few feet from the front porch and sunk up to her knees in the snow. She tried to move her feet, but she was stuck. " Hey girls, I'm stuck. Can you give me a hand?"

Both girls turned and began to applaud her, laughing.

"Very funny, but that's not what I meant." Amanda was struggling to move.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Ellie asked Olivia.

"Sure." Olivia smiled. "Amanda, you just watch us."

The girls built the snowman in record time. They decided to have a little fun so they used magic to bring the snowman to life. He wasn't a friendly snowman, he was very scary. He began walking toward Amanda.

"What the hell?" Amanda yelled as the snow beast began walking toward her. She was sure she was seeing things.

"We made him just for you." The girls laughed.

"HENRY!" Amanda screamed.

Regina and Emma had been in the kitchen cleaning up when they heard Amanda screaming outside.

"Where are the girls?" Regina asked looking into the living room.

"They must be outside." Emma said turning toward the door.

Everyone in the living room was oblivious to what was going on because they were engrossed in a football game and the television was blaring.

Regina opened the front door to see the girls using their magic to make a growling snowman walk toward Amanda who appeared to stuck in the snow.

"Girls!" Emma yelled.

As soon as the girls saw their mothers the magic stopped and the snowman turned into a large pile of snow in front of Amanda. Regina used her magic to freeze Amanda to give her time to figure out what to do. Luckily Emma had some sense about her and was very angry.

"What are you two doing?" Emma demanded.

"Just playing." Ellie answered.

"This is not playing. This girl is trying to be nice and you two are being awful." Emma threw her hands in air. "Wait, at dinner did you two make her fall and then dump water on her?" Emma asked.

The girls exchanged a look before shrugging their shoulders.

"You better answer right now." Regina snapped.

"Yes that was us, but..."Olivia started.

"No buts Olivia. You two are in a lot of trouble. Now I have to unfreeze this girl and take away her memory of the last five minutes. I should tell Henry what you've done." Regina crossed her arms.

"No! Please! We will be good." The girls were speaking over one another.

"Regina is going to erase that memory and then unfreeze her. You two will stay out here and have fun with her or so help me you will be grounded until you are old enough to drive!" Emma scolded.

Regina did as she said she would and the girls held up their end of the deal. They made snow angels with Amanda and pretended to have a great time. Twenty minutes later they said they were cold and wanted to go back inside.

The girls spent the rest of the day under the watchful eye of their mothers. Both knew they would be in a lot of trouble after everyone left. They stayed close to Roland and Jayda laying games and coloring. They liked Jayda a lot, but there was something about Henry's girlfriend that did not sit well with them. They decided they had until Christmas when Henry came home again to figure out how to get rid of her.

After Henry and Amanda left, Lancelot and his family said their goodbyes as well. Snow, David, Killian, Emma, Robin and Regina sat around the table talking about what had happened with the girls.

"Well, its kind of funny." David laughed which earned him an elbow to the side from Snow.

"What are you going to do?" Snow asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Emma shrugged.

"You know what I find interesting is the fact that they get along great with Jayda, but they don't like Amanda. Maybe it's just a personality thing." Robin added.

"Yes, but even still they can't pull stunts like they did today." Regina shook her head.

"It is quite strange though love. Both girls have a sense about her that they don't like. Maybe they are getting some sort of vibe from her that we don't." Killian spoke up.

"Are you saying you think she's dangerous?" Emma asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time danger had weaseled its way into to Stroybrooke." David added sipping his cider.

"That's true." Regina sighed.

"We have four weeks to get to the bottom of this. Henry and Amanda will be here during Christmas vacation and we need to get this settled before the girls drop and fifteen foot Christmas tree on her head." Emma laughed.

"Shhh. I've already told you not to give them ideas." Regina huffed.

 ** _Let me know what you think... These girls are too much! I just love them because they are so mischievous!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL! Here is the next chapter. Just to let you know, most of my fics are Regina centered because I think she is single handedly the most amazing character on television. Just had to share that! XOXO**_

The girls had managed to behave themselves at school for the three weeks leading up to Christmas vacation. As promised they hadn't used any magic. They had been busy getting ready for all of the activities that were coming up.

Emma and Regina were sitting in Regina's study finishing up the last of the details for the Christmas Tree lighting set for tomorrow night when the girls ran in. "Mommy can we play in the backyard for a little bit?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but put your coats and snow boots on." Regina smiled at her daughter.

The girls cheered and ran back out of the study heading toward the back door. Regina was showing Emma the last remaining items on the to-do list when Robin walked in.

"This office is like Grand Central Station today." Emma laughed.

"I'm not sure what that means, but I wanted to let you know I am headed out with Roland to pick up a few things. Call me if you need anything." He bent and kissed his wife.

"I love you." She whispered as his lips hovered over hers.

"I love you too." He kissed her nose.

"Would you two give it a rest. It's like you're having sex even when you aren't having sex." Emma turned away from them.

"Back to business." Regina cleared her throat going back to the list.

"So who gets to push the button this year to light the tree?" Emma asked looking over the list.

"I don't know. Who do you think it should be?"

"I don't know. Who hasn't done it yet?"

"Do you think it should be your parents this year?" Regina asked.

"Sure. They would probably love that." Emma smiled.

"I'll call..."Regina's sentence cut off by a loud bang coming from the backyard. She and Emma jumped up and ran out the back door.

Regina and Emma were both shocked and frozen in place when they opened the back door. There on the back porch was a rainbow colored unicorn. The girls called the unicorn off the porch and it obeyed them. The two mothers watched in awe as the animal bent down so the girls could climb on it's back and it began to prance around the yard. The sound of the girls laughter was ringing through the air, their hair blowing wildly in the wind as the animal ran.

"What the hell?" Emma finally asked.

"It's a unicorn." Regina sighed.

"How did it get in your backyard?" Emma shook her head.

"I might be mistaken, but isn't that the stuffed unicorn your daughter brought over with her today?" Regina looked at Emma.

"You're right, it is. How did they do that?"

"Magic." Regina huffed.

"Now look who's stating the obvious." Emma laughed.

"I've been hanging around your father way too much." Regina laughed with her.

"Should we scold them?" Emma didn't really want to. She had never seen a unicorn before and it was kind of cool.

"Look at how free they are. I think they are safe, but we should stay out here until they are done." Regina said remembering a time when she used to ride and felt so free.

"You sure you are going to be okay taking them both to the office with you this afternoon?" Emma looked doubtful.

"Jayda is going with me so she can help entertain them." Regina was still watching the girls.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Emma smiled.

"She's a bright girl, good with Olivia and Ellie, what's not to like?"

"The fact that she and your son like each other." Emma pointed out.

"Well, I try not to think about that." She admitted.

Later that day Regina was in her office with Jayda and the girls working on the final budget for the ice skating rink that was being put together for tomorrow's festivities. The girls were coloring with Jayda as they chatted away with her. Jayda seemed to really like them both, she was so attentive to them.

"Girls, your brother will be home tomorrow." Regina said from behind her desk.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Amanda will be with him." She added to which both girls groaned.

"Do you guys not like Amanda?" Jayda asked.

"Not at all." Olivia stated plainly.

"Why not?" Jayda laughed. She loved Olivia's honesty.

"We just don't." Ellie shrugged.

"There has to be a reason." Jayda wanted to see if she could get them to talk about it.

"We don't know why. We just don't like her." Olivia answered still coloring.

"Is it because she takes too much of Henry's attention away from you?" The young girl pushed.

"Maybe. We never get to see him. Then he finally comes home and he brings...her." Ellie shuttered.

"Wow girls. That's not like you two at all." Jayda said softly. "I would be so sad if you didn't like me."

"You would be?" Ellie asked.

"Of course. You girls are the best! I bet it makes Amanda sad." Jayda continued.

"You think so?" Olivia asked looking thoughtfully at Jayda.

"Yes and I bet it makes Henry sad too. He loves you both very much. Even though he has a new friend, I'll bet you are still his two favorite girls."

Regina sat silently listening to the exchange between Jayda, Olivia and Ellie. She was quite surprised Ellie opened up about how she felt toward Amanda. Ellie, unlike Olivia, usually kept her feelings to herself. This talk seemed to be doing a lot of good for the girls. Regina made a note on her to-do list to pick up a special gift for Jayda. The girl had just won a special place in Regina's heart.

"I'll make you a deal, if I give Amanda a chance, will you two do the same?" Jayda asked.

The girls leaned toward each other and whispered amongst themselves before turning back to Jayda. "We will give it a try, but we can't make any promises." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you girls." Jayda hugged them both while Regina smiled at them.

"Girls, I'm going to run down stairs and pick up something to eat. Are you going to behave for Jayda?" Regina asked and both girls nodded.

Once Regina was out of the room Olivia turned to Jayda. "Did you know that we can use magic?"

"No I didn't know that." Jayda laughed thinking this was just a tall tale.

"What would you like to see us do?" Olivia stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure. What can you do?" Jayda asked entertaining the child.

"We can do anything." Ellie stood next to her friend.

"Just pick anything and show me." Jayda moved from the floor to sit on the couch.

Olivia picked up a brown crayon and sat it on the couch by Jayda. She took a deep breath and pointed at the crayon and it turned into a fluffy brown kitten. Jayda jumped up and yelped. "You really can do magic."

"Yep." Ellie nodded her head proudly.

"That's amazing!" Jayda said in an excited whisper.

"We aren't supposed to use it though Liv." Ellie sighed.

"But we can." Olivia beemed.

"If you aren't supposed to then you probably shouldn't." Jayda said petting the kitten.

The three girls played with the kitten as it ran around on the couch purring and pawing. They were so distracted they didn't hear Regina come back into the office.

"Where did that come from?" Regina motioned her head toward the kitten since her hands were full with their dinner.

"Here let me help you." Jayda jumped up to take some of the bags.

"Well it used to be a brown crayon, but Olivia turned it in to a kitten." Ellie crossed her arms.

"At least it's not a unicorn." Regina sighed. "Olivia I have already told you not to use magic unless I'm here."

"So what will happen to the kitten?" Jayda asked. "Does the magic wear off?"

"No. It would stay a kitten, but we should turn it back." Regina sat the food down and walked to the couch. The kitten ran and jumped in her lap, rubbing it's head on her arm. She absently pet the kitten as she spoke. "Girls, it's wonderful that you both have magic. You are going to be very powerful, but all magic comes with a price."

"Like how much?" Olivia asked. "How much does it cost to use magic because you and daddy have a lot of money and I like to use magic."

Regina smiled. "The price isn't money. It could be other things."

"I don't understand auntie." Ellie looked confused as she climbed on the couch next to her aunt.

"Sit down and let me tell you a story." She pat the couch, Olivia and Jayda joined she and Ellie.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl who lived in the Enchanted Forest. She spent her days riding her horse enjoying the wind in her hair. She loved riding because it was the only time she felt free. The girl fell in love with a very sweet boy and wanted to run away and marry him. The girls mother had other ideas for her, so her mother used magic to put her in a situation where she saved the king's daughter. She was then promised to the king and had to marry him. The boy she wanted to marry died. Her heart was broken because her mother knew she had magic and could be powerful, she didn't care that the girl never wanted to be a queen. The once happy girl became sad and angry. She began to use her magic and it fueled her anger until she became the Evil Queen. As she used her magic, it always cost her something and twice it cost her the thing she loved most. She lost her father and then later her son."

Both girls gasped having never heard the story of the Evil Queen before. "What happened to her?" Olivia asked.

"Well, when the Evil Queen lost her son she was devastated. He was just in a different realm, but because of magic he didn't remember her anymore. That was the price she had to pay for using magic was that her son could no longer remember her."

"That's so sad." Ellie sniffed.

"But her son had taught her to be a better person before they parted. He made her a better person. For a while she thought she would never see him again, but the king's daughter was still a part of her life and she told the Queen not to give up hope." Snow White added having walked in the office just as the story had started. "And the Queen fought a brave battle in the Enchanted Forest and was eventually reunited with her son. Oh but there was a price to be paid to reunite them and it was a very steep price. You see, even though the once Evil Queen didn't really like the king's daughter, as she began to change, their relationship became very close. In order to reunite the Queen with her son, someone had to die."

"Oh no!" Ellie had her hands over her mouth.

"So what happened?" Olivia asked.

"The king's daughter had to crush the heart of her true love." Snow said sitting across from them in. "The Queen was so sad that the princess's true love had to die that she came up with a brilliant plan. Once the prince's heart had been crushed the Queen thrust her hand into the princess's chest and pulled her heart out. She made the heart in to two pieces and put half in the prince and half in the princess saving both their lives."

"What happened to the Queen?" Olivia asked.

"When she returned to the same land her son was in he still didn't remember her. She was sad every day. She would see him and he had no idea who she was, but one day she gave him a kiss on the forehead. True love's kiss and it broke the spell. He finally remembered her, but the price she paid for magic was that she had missed out on a year of his life. It took a whole year to get back to him and that is time she would never get back." Regina continued. "So you see, the price the Queen paid was time with her son. There were a lot of other things the Queen went through, but that is the version of the story that is appropriate for you right now."

Snow looked at Regina and smiled. "That is why you shouldn't use magic unless you absolutely have to. It could cost you something very dear if you aren't careful."

"We understand now grandma." Ellie said to Snow.

"We won't use it unless you say it's ok mommy." Olivia hugged her mom.

"Good." Regina kissed her daughter's head. "Now, you three go eat while I turn this kitten back into a crayon."

Snow laughed. "I heard about the unicorn this morning."

Regina just shook her head. She looked at Jayda who was still sitting on the couch and was now staring at her. "What's wrong Jayda?" Regina asked.

"The Queen was you right?" She whispered.

"Yes." Regina whispered back.

"In the Enchanted Forest, you never heard about what happened to the Evil Queen when she was young. Her story, your story, is just sad." Jayda looked down at her hands.

Regina reached over and lifted the girls chin. "Oh but it has a very happy ending." She smiled.

Jayda smiled and launched herself in to the Queen's arms. "You truly are amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too. Thank you for what you said to the girls earlier about Amanda. I'm hoping that they won't pull any more stunts like they did at Thanksgiving." Regina sighed.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Snow laughed.

 ** _I can't wait to see what happens when Henry comes home tomorrow! These girls are a handful, but let's hope Regina and Snow's story helps reign them in! Let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all of the reivews! You are my muses! This story is ever changing so it took a while to get this 4th chapter together. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it.**_

It was getting late when Emma and Killian had finally gotten home with Ellie. Everyone changed in to their pajamas and they were tucking Ellie in when Emma noticed how quiet she was. Ellie had been very quiet since they had picked her up from Regina's. Now she just lay in her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ellie, is everything alright? Did you have a nice day today?" Emma gave her a questioning look.

"Yes I had a nice day. I had a great time with Olivia and Jayda." She kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"How about with Regina?"

"Yes, but Olivia had turned a crayon into a kitten and when auntie came back from getting our lunch she told us magic always comes with a price."

"She's right Ellie. It does." Emma confirmed. "So what's bothering you?" She asked knowing her daughter was still lost in thought.

"Auntie Regina and Grandma Snow told us a story, mostly Auntie Regina." She sighed thinking about the story.

"What kind of story?" Emma asked.

Ellie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she clasped her hands together on chest. "A story about an Evil Queen."

Emma was glad Ellie wasn't looking at her because her mouth dropped open in shock. Why would Regina go there, what did she tell them, why wouldn't she give her a heads up that the conversation had taken place. She had so many questions. Compose yourself Swan, she kept repeating to herself.

"It seems like the story bothered you. What was the story about?" Emma didn't want to push too hard because she knew her daughter wouldn't tell her anything.

"About a young girl who lost her love and then became the Evil Queen. She used her magic and did not nice things. And the price she paid was that she lost the two people she loved most. She finally got her son back but had lost a lot of time with him that she couldn't get back." Ellie sighed again.

"So what's bothering you El?"

Ellie finally sat up in bed and looked at her mother. Her gaze was so intense that Emma could almost physically feel her daughter analyzing her. "Is Auntie Regina the Evil Queen?"

Emma tried to keep calm under Ellie's gaze, but it was incredibly difficult. She took a calming breath and replied. "Ellie, if you have questions about a story Regina told you then you should probably ask her about it. I'm not sure about the details of the story she told you, but to be on the safe side, you should ask your auntie ok?"

"Ok." Ellie lay back down and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Goodnight El." Emma kissed her daughter.

"Goodnight mom." Ellie replied still lost in thought.

Regina began to stir as the sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. She stretched and yawned feeling the weight of Robin's arm tightening around her waist. She reveled in the feeling of love and contentment that spread throughout her body at his simplest of touch. She was going to get up, but instead decided to cuddle into his touch for just a few minutes. She had just gotten comfortable when her cell phone began to buzz on the nightstand.

"Just leave it. You know it's Emma at this ungodly hour. She's got the worlds worst timing." Robin grumbled kissing her neck.

"I wish I could, but it could be important." Regina reached for her phone and Robin rolled her away from it in one swift move. "Robin, I have to answer it." She stretched trying to reach it and he began to tickle her. She was giggling when she answered the phone, whispering to Robin to stop. "Hello."

"If you two are messing around you could have just let it go to voicemail." Emma huffed.

"We aren't messing around Ms. Swan and we both know you would have kept calling." Regina laughed as Robin continued to nip at her ear.

"Right." Emma laughed. "So you told the girls a story about the Evil Queen yesterday?" Emma asked.

"Yes, why?" Regina sobered moving away from Robin.

"Because Ellie asked me last night if you were the Evil Queen."

"What did you tell her?" Regina's asked with eyes wide.

"I told her if she has questions about a story you told then she needs to ask you."

"Thanks for preparing me." Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

"She really had me pinned down with this intense look like she was reading my thoughts. It was kind of freaky." Emma shivered at the memory of the night before.

"I'm not going to lie to her if she asks me Emma."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"She's smart, if I lied she'd know it." Regina sighed.

"Do you think Liv has figured it out?"

"I don't think so, but Olivia is the type of child that would use something like that to her advantage. I don't think it would scar her in anyway." Regina laughed.

"You are absolutely right. Olivia would definitely use that to her advantage. We have Ellie who over analyzes everything and Olivia who is not fazed in the least by most things. Hopefully they will always be able to balance each other out." Emma reasoned.

"Hopefully. I'm sure they will have their moments at some point, but I think they will always be able to work it out. But I have to go Ms. Swan. I will see you in a few hours." Regina said goodbye and hung up the phone.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Henry and Amanda had made plans to meet everyone at the library since the giant Christmas Tree was in the middle of town. The Locksleys, The Charmings and The Jones' were all meeting at the library. The Locksleys arrived first and Roland immediately went to go find Jayda. Regina told him she would text him as soon as his brother got there.

Robin looked incredibly festive and handsome in his jeans, deep red shirt and black leather jacket. As he looked at his wife the smile never left his face. Regina was incredibly beautiful tonight wearing black slacks, a deep red satin shirt that was the same color as Robin's. Her black high heel boots, long black jacket and red lipstick completed her outfit.

"You look absolutely irresistible tonight milady." Robin whispered in her ear.

"You are pretty handsome yourself." She smiled.

Olivia was standing between her parents holding each of their hands. She truly looked like a Christmas princess dressed in a red velvet dress with a red sequin hooded shawl. The shawl and dress were both lined with white fur. She was wearing red sequin boots to match. Her hair was in one long braid that lay over her shoulder. Olivia watched as couples laughed and danced around the Christmas tree. Everyone looked so happy. Olivia looked up at her daddy. "Can we dance daddy?"

"Of course my princess. Let's go. Mommy, if you'll excuse us we are going to dance." Robin kissed Regina's cheek.

"Have fun. I'm going to wait here for everyone else." She smiled.

Regina watched as her daughter stood on her daddy's feet and they danced. It was the most precious thing she had seen. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures as Robin continued to dance with their daughter. Regina was lost in thought watching her family when she felt two small arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Ellie." Regina bent down to hug her niece.

"Hi auntie."

"Regina you look lovely tonight." Snow smiled at her step mother.

"You all look amazing too, but Ellie you are absolutely stunning." Regina smiled.

Ellie had a style all her own. She wore red and white striped tights with a green and red tutu, she had on a red and white shirt, but the most perfect part about her outfit were her favorite black combat boots and he red and white beanie.

"Care to dance Swan?" Killian asked. Even though Emma's last name was no longer Swan, both Killian and Regina still referred to her by Swan.

"Sure. Ellie, do you want to come with us?" Emma reached for her daughter's hand.

"I'm going to stay with auntie." She grinned.

"Is that okay Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina smiled having a feeling Ellie was going to ask her about the story she told.

"We will join you on the dance floor." Charming smiled leading Snow into the crowd.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Regina asked Ellie.

"I would love some." She smiled up at her aunt.

The two walked over to a little stand and got some hot chocolate and then sat on a nearby bench. They drank in silence for a few minutes before Ellie finally turned to Regina. "I love you so much auntie."

Regina had a confused look on her face. "I love you so much too."

Ellie silently sat back and drank her hot chocolate snuggled right up against Regina's side. Regina let her have her moment and was trying to decided how she was going to respond to the questions she was sure Ellie wanted to ask.

"Well hello your majesty." Rumplestiltskin said walking up to them.

"Rumple." Regina stood.

"How are you this evening?" Rumple asked.

"Just fine. What do you want?"

"Where is your little one?"

"Why is that any concern of yours?" Regina snipped becoming angry.

Ellie stood and took her aunt's hand. Just as Ellie took her hand she gasped.

Regina bent to look at her niece. "Are you okay?" She asked with worry still holding her hand.

"I'm fine." Ellie lied looking at their hands confused by what she was feeling. She held tighter to her aunt's hand.

As Regina turned her attention back to Rumplestiltskin her worry turned back in to anger. Regina was no longer Regina, she was in full Evil Queen mode, she felt he was a threat to the child and he knew it. Rumple watched, as Regina's stared hardened, so did Ellie's. Ellie's look now mirrored her aunt's.

"My my my this is very interesting." He bent to look at Ellie as she glared at him. "Very interesting indeed."

Regina pushed Ellie behind her letting go of her hand. "Is there something you wanted Rumple?"

"Just to wish you and your family a Happy Holiday." Rumple said still eyeing Ellie who now looked a little frightened.

"And the same to you, now if you'll excuse us." Regina said while Rumple was still bent at eye level with Ellie. Regina noticed he wasn't moving, in fact he looked...frozen. "Rumple?" He didn't answer. She looked to her left and saw Olivia with her hands raised toward the man frozen still in front of her. "Olivia? Did you freeze him?" Regina asked her daughter.

"I don't like the way he's looking at Ellie. She looked scared and you had your scary face on." Olivia stood with her hands keeping him frozen.

"We are fine Livie. You can let him go." Ellie joined her friend.

Olivia dropped her hands, Rumple stood and turned toward her instantly knowing what she had done. "Well hello little one." He turned toward her.

"Hello." Olivia replied with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are very powerful aren't you?" He moved closer to her.

She lifted her chin in a defiant manner that was identical to her mother. "Yes I am."

"Stay away from my daughter." Regina's tone a menacing threat as she grabbed his arm.

"For now dearie." Rumple smiled at Regina. "For now." He repeated walking away.

"Olivia, I told you not to use magic." Regina bent to look in her daughter's eyes.

"I was trying to protect you." Olivia argued.

"Sweetie I can protect myself." Regina hugged her daughter. "It is not your job to protect me."

"What's going on?" Robin asked running up to his wife and daughter.

"Rumplestiltskin made mommy mad so I froze him and she isn't happy with me." Olivia stated.

"It's not just that simple Olivia."Regina sighed. "But I'm not mad at you. Let's just forget about it for now and have a good evening. We can deal with it later." She brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Olivia looked down.

"Don't be sorry. Let's go get something to drink, your brother should be here any minute." Regina took the girls by the hand with Robin and ordered Olivia a hot chocolate.

Henry arrived ten minutes later with Amanda which caused both girls to grow quiet instantly. Olivia and Ellie went to sit on a bench and finish their hot chocolate while everyone else greeted Henry and Amanda.

"Where are my sisters?" Henry asked after seeing everyone else.

"They are sitting over there." Emma pointed to them. "They are having a hard time sharing you."

"I know. I'll go talk to them." He said heading toward the bench.

"There you are!" Henry said kneeling in front of his sisters. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"We're fine." Olivia answered.

"Ellie?" He asked.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"What's going on guys? You two are usually the first to hug me when I come home."

"I don't know H. It's different when you bring...her." Olivia pouted.

"Olivia, I love how honest you are." Henry laughed. "I like Amanda... a lot, but I love you two. I love you two more than anything. No one will ever change that. One day you are both going to grow up and have boyfriends. That is going to be very hard for me to deal with and Roland isn't going to like it either, but if there is a boy that makes you happy then it's our job as your brothers to be happy for you. Amanda really likes you both and she wants to get to know you. I want you both to get to know her." He explained.

"We don't want to spend time with her. We want to spend time with you." Olivia stated.

"How about if we all spend some time together tomorrow?" Henry suggested.

"Would it make you happy?" Ellie asked.

"It would make me very happy." Henry smiled.

The girls looked at each other for a moment and seemed to be having a silent conversation. They finally turned to their brother and nodded. "We can spend some time together tomorrow." They agreed. Both girls then hugged their brother and walked with him back to where everyone was standing.

It was time to light the Christmas tree and the entire town gathered around. Snow White and Prince Charming gave a speech about family and hope and then finally pushed the button that lit the tree. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Robin was holding Olivia on his right hip and had his left arm wrapped around Regina's waist. Roland and Jayda were holding hands in front of them and Henry had his arm around Amanda. The lights from the tree shown beautifully against the night sky.

Regina looked over at her daughter to see a scowl on her face as she stared at Amanda. Just as Olivia reached her hand up to call her magic, Regina took her hand. "It's going to be okay Olivia."

"How do you know mommy?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I learned a long time ago that Henry has enough room in his heart to love more than one person." Regina kissed her daughters cheek. "I promise you that everything is going to be just fine."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her mom's neck as Regina took her from her daddy. "I love you mommy." Olivia snuggled into her mom.

"I love you too." Regina rubbed her back.

"I think she's pretty tired." Robin whispered in his wife's ear.

"I think so too. It's been a long day." Regina tapped Henry on the shoulder. "I think we are going to head home."

"We'll go too. Let me carry her for you mom." Henry took his now sleepy sister.

Everyone said there goodbyes and Ellie began to cry. "Can I go home with Olivia?"

"Sweetie everyone is tired. I can take you over tomorrow." Emma hugged her daughter.

"I want to go tonight." Ellie argued.

"It's fine Emma, but only if you take ALL the kids tomorrow night." Robin suggested.

"You have a deal." Emma handed Ellie over to Robin and the Locksley's headed home with all of the kids.

When they entered the house the girls were already asleep. Regina asked Amanda if she'd like to help get them ready for bed thinking it could give her a chance to do a little bonding. Roland went straight his room to text Jayda after some teasing from his big brother about the girl. Henry went to his room to change in to his pajamas and Robin went to run Regina a bubble bath.

"Can I just say that you make me incredibly nervous?" Amanda said as she helped Regina get the girls nightgowns out.

Regina laughed. "Why is that?"

"You're just always so calm and collected. You have such an air of confidence about you that is so intimidating." The girl admitted.

"I'm glad I make you nervous. You see Henry is my little prince and I can be an over protective mother."

"He told me." Amanda smiled.

"But I'm harmless unless there is a threat to someone I love." It wasn't quite a threat just a factual statement.

"Understood." Amanda gave a nervous laugh.

The girls came out of the bathroom dressed in their night clothes and climbed in to bed. Regina kissed each one on the forehead and the three of them together said. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the ocean." Amanda watched the three of them smiling.

Once they were out in the hall Regina turned to Amanda. "I have the guest bedroom ready for you right down the hall."

"Thank you." Amanda hesitated. "Do you think you and I could talk after we get ready for bed?"

"Sure. Meet me in the kitchen in twenty minutes." Regina smiled and turned to go in her room.

"My love I ran a bath for you." Robin smiled helping her out of her boots.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait. Amanda wants to talk to me." She sighed.

"I'd like to talk to you too. Can you tell me what happened with Rumplestiltskin?" Robin asked.

Regina told him the quick condensed version while she changed. She put her robe on as she finished the story.

"So Olivia froze the Dark One?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Yes and now he knows just how powerful she is. I'm worried." She sat next to him on the bed.

"We will keep her safe." His arm snaked around her.

"What if she ends up like me?" She asked looking at her hands.

"What? Amazing? Then that is perfect because she will be just like you." He smiled.

"I'm not amazing...well I may be now, but it took me a long time to get to this place. What if she takes a dark path?" Tears shown her eyes as brown met blue.

"Regina no one is guaranteed a perfect path in life. Olivia is going to be just like the boys. She is going to make some good choices and some bad ones. It is our job to guide her in the right direction. She may not always listen, but our love for her is strong enough to bring her back." He reassured her.

"Thank you. You always know just what to say." She smiled kissing him tenderly.

"That's my job. Happy wife, happy life." He laughed.

"I'm going to go make some tea and see what Amanda wants to talk about." She stood and walked toward the door.

"Maybe she's going to tell you she's pregnant." He teased.

Regina spun around so fast he thought she would fall. "That's not funny! Not funny at all! Now you have an unhappy wife." She glared at him with the "Evil Queen" vein popping out of her forehead.

"I was kidding my love. It was just a joke." He tried to rub her arm but she pulled away.

"It was a bad one." She turned and walked out the door.

Amanda could hear Regina downstairs making tea when she came out of the guest bedroom. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her for a few minutes. She couldn't get over how stunning Henry's mom was even when she was in her pajamas. It was a little unnerving as she walked in wearing sweats.

"Thanks for staying up with me." She siad softly entering the kitchen.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there before coming in." Regina laughed.

"How did you know? Your back was to me." Amanda was embarrassed she had been caught staring.

"I saw your reflection in the window." Regina sat a cup of hot tea in front of her. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, we really haven't had a chance to talk. Thanksgiving was so hectic and you were so busy. I just wanted us to get to know each other." Amanda sipped her tea.

"So tell me about yourself." Regina stirred sugar into her cup.

"I'm twenty-two, an English Lit major and I will graduate this summer. I want to teach, kids are my passion, which is why it bothers me so much that Henry's sisters don't like me. I grew up in foster care, my parents died when I was very young. I don't even remember them. I enjoy swimming and chocolate is my favorite junk food." She paused taking another sip of tea.

"Amanda it's not that the girls don't like you, they just don't know how to share their brother. He's gone most of the year and they get so little time with him. Just give them a little time and they will warm up to you." Regina patted the girls had. "What has Henry told you about his family and about Storybrooke?"

"Not much, he's pretty evasive about it all. I only know that he has two mom's, two step dads, a brother and two sisters. He's told me that Mary Margaret and David are his grandparents which I find odd since Emma looks the same age as they are. He also told me that he has another grandfather, Mr. Gold, whom I haven't met yet. Henry speaks very highly of you and I just want to tell you that you raised him to be a true gentleman. He is one of the kindest souls I have ever met." She smiled.

"Well Storybrooke is a very special place. You will learn that if you stick around for a while. It's almost...magical." Regina explained absently stirring her tea.

"Henry speaks so highly of you all the time that sometimes I wish you were my mom." Amanda sighed.

Regina smiled at the thought of her little prince praising her. "Thank you. It's been a long road for Henry and I, but we have managed to overcome what life has thrown our way."

"I hope all of these kids know how lucky they are to have you." Amanda reached across the table and took Regina's hand.

Regina held the girls hand for a moment before refilling the girls teacup. "If they forget you feel free to remind them." she teased.

"I will." Amanda laughed.

Henry came downstairs to find his mom and girlfriend having a cup of tea. "Ladies." He said with a smile.

"Hey honey, do you want some tea?" Regina asked.

"No thank you. I do want to give you something though. I gave Emma hers earlier, but wanted to wait until we were home to give you yours." He handed her an envelope.

She opened it slowly and pulled out a slip of paper. "Is this your class schedule?" She asked.

"It is mom. Do you know what all of those online courses mean?" He smiled.

"No." She looked confused.

"It means, I have completed all of my in class hours and courses. I can do the rest of my schooling online..." He waited for it register, but she still looked confused. "...from home." He added.

"You're coming home?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I am." He braced himself for the impact as his mother leapt off her stool and into his arms. "It was supposed to be your Christmas gift but I couldn't wait to tell you."

"I am so happy." She cried on to his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas mom." He held her tight.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever." She finally stood drying her tears.

They all sat down around the table and Henry took his mom's hand. "Mom, I'd like to bring Amanda with me when I move back home."

Regina stared at her son for a moment and then glanced at Amanda. "Henry, you know Storybrooke is a special place that not everyone understands."

"I know, but I think it's time we tell Amanda about Storybrooke and let her decide if it's the place for her." Henry was giving his mom his puppy dog eyes that he knew she could resist.

Amanda looked at them with confusion. "It seems like a nice place, why wouldn't I want to live here?"

"Go ahead Henry. I'll let you explain." Regina gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Amanda, everyone who lives in this town is a fairytale character." He started.

Amanda began to laugh. "What?"

"It's true." He continued. "You are looking at the once "Evil Queen" here." He motioned toward his mom. "And Robin, her husband, is Robin Hood."

"You are crazy. Have you lost your mind?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I'm serious. Both of my mothers have magic. My grandparents are Prince Charming and Snow White. My other mom is their daughter, The Savior, and my other grandfather is Rumplestiltskin." He added quickly.

"Magic? Princes and Pricesses? The Evil Queen?" She was standing now. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Sit down." Regina demanded.

"I can't! I'm totally freaked out!" She shook her head.

"Sit!" Regina said harshly seeing that this girl thought her son was crazy.

"Okay, I'm sitting." Amanda was visibly shaking as she sat.

"Now I know you don't believe Henry right now, but would you believe him if I did some magic for you?" Regina asked.

"I don't know." Amanda was more than a little frightened right now.

"I want to do magic." Olivia said from the doorway the commotion having woke them up.

"Me too." Ellie added

Olivia pointed her finger at Amanda, she and Ellie began laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Amanda asked. As she turned to Henry he saw why they were laughing. Olivia had given Amanda big floppy dog ears.

"That's not cool Liv, take them off." Henry scolded.

"Take what off?" Amanda asked.

Regina waved her hand and a mirror appeared on the table. Amanda grabbed it and looked a herself seeing the ears. "I think I might pass out." Amanda shook putting the mirror back down.

"Fine." Olivia huffed pointing her little finger again and the ears disappeared. "They're gone."

"Maybe she needs a cookie." Ellie laughed waving her hand and a cookie appeared.

"This is too much." Amanda got up and began to pace.

Henry stood and put his arms around her. "I know this is a lot to take in. I really care about you and want to have a relationship with you, but we can't have a relationship if you don't accept us for who we are." He held her tight.

She held on to him as she peered over his shoulder at Regina and the girls. She watched them and how happy they were, it didn't matter that they were different, they all had each other. They were a family, which is something she had never had. She had a choice to make. She could choose to be apart of this unique, remarkable family or she could go back to being alone.

Henry leaned back to look in her eyes. "The truth is that I want to ask you to marry me, but I can't start our relationship out based on a lie. I can't lie about who I am or about who they are. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you need to understand that with me comes and entire magical, fairytale family."

"I love you too Henry. This is a lot to take in though. I am in shock and feel like I'm dreaming." She whispered.

"I know. You think about it overnight. If you don't want to be apart of all this, you let me know and my mom will erase the memories of this conversation." He kissed her forehead.

"I think I need to go to bed. This is a lot to think about. Goodnight everyone." She turned and headed upstairs.

Henry sat next to his mom. "Well that went better than I expected."

"She's going to choose you and the crazy life we have." Regina put her arm around him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Olivia sighed.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Ellie said. "Let's go back to bed Livie."

"Goodnight girls." Henry and Regina both hugged and kissed them and they went to bed.

"We should go to bed too. Everything is going to be fine my little prince. You just have to have hope." Regina kissed his forehead.

"Now look who's giving the hope speech." Henry laughed. "I guess we will find out in the morning."

 ** _So in the next chapter we will find out about Amanda's decision and how the girls take it. We are also going to learn about a specific gift one of the girls possess. I have to admit I just love these two kids! LOL!_**

 ** _Let me know what you think! XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

When Regina woke up the next morning, she snuck out of bed before the sun came up. She often did that to enjoy some peace and quiet, but she could see by the light on in the kitchen this wasn't going to be one of those mornings. She rounded the corner to see Amanda sitting at the counter with a cup of tea. She had obviously not slept all night.

"Rough night?" Regina asked softly.

"You could say that. It's not easy finding out the man that you love is the son of an Evil Queen and a magical Savior."

"The Evil Queen." Regina corrected. "Not an Evil Queen, there's just one. I'm The Evil Queen." She smiled.

"Sorry." Amanda whispered. "Growing up I didn't have parents to read me stories. So I have to ask, are you the one that turns into a dragon?"

"No, well I probably could, but you a referring to my friend Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty." Regina patted hr hand. "I am The Evil Queen from Snow White. You know, "Mirror Mirror on the wall", poison apples and things of that sort."

"Oh yeah. I remember." She smiled. "You don't seem evil."

"Trust me, I've had my moments." Regina laughed.

"So can you do magic whenever you want?"

"Pretty much." Regina sipped her tea.

"You all live perfect, peaceful lives and can have whatever you want whenever you want?" She asked.

"No. There is no such thing as a perfect life. For every hero there is a villain, a curse, a darkness to wage war against."

"Is it safe here?"

"For the most part." Regina paused. "So you love my son?"

"Yes I do." Amanda smiled. "We dated for year before he brought me here to meet you all at Thanksgiving."

"He's been talking about you for quite some time." Regina reached for her cell phone on the counter. "But I need to get Emma over here for this discussion."

Emma's phone buzzed on her nightstand. She stirred and cracked her eyes open, it was still dark. She reached for her phone and opened the text message from Regina, _I need you here...now._ Emma jumped up and changed with lightening speed and the disappeared leaving only traces of the white mist that was her magic.

Amanda jumped as Emma appeared in the kitchen, "Oh geez."

"Sorry!" Emma yelled shocked to see Amanda sitting there. "I...uhm...I...Regina?"

"Its ok. Henry told her about Storybrooke and all of us." Regina laughed nervously.

"What!? Why would he do that?" Emma sunk down on the stool next to Regina.

"Because he wants to marry her, but he told her that he would never ask her unless she could accept him and us for who we are." Regina explained.

"That is not ok!" Emma stood again. "Wait, is this a joke?" She asked.

"No its not." Regina sighed.

"Then why are you so calm?" Emma had her hands in her hair. "Marriage?" She moved to stand by the sink. "He's too young. Regina, our son wants to get married. I am not okay with this."

"Gosh." Amanda laughed. "I'm not that bad."

"Sorry, I actually forgot you were there for a minute." Emma took a deep breath.

"Thanks."

"So you know about Storybrooke huh?" Emma laced her fingers sitting on the stool once again.

"Yep." Amanda turned to Regina. "Do you ever get used to people just poofing in? It's very startling."

"I only poofed in because her text sounded urgent." Emma defended.

"You get used to it." Regina laughed. "It just takes time and all of this is very new to you."

"How do you feel about all of this now that you know?" Emma asked.

"Its different. I didn't believe Henry at first, I thought he was crazy. Then Olivia came in and gave me puppy dog ears and..."

"Puppy dog ears?" Emma asked.

"Yes they sprouted right out of the top of my head."

"She is so rotten." Emma laughed. "Her mother's daughter."

"Hey!" Regina laughed "She's just got a lot of character and imagination."

"I freaked out so Ellie made a cookie appear right in front of me."

"Always thinking of food..."her mother's daughter". Regina mocked.

"Ha! Ha!" Emma feigned laughter.

Ellie and Olivia walked in to the kitchen, "What's going on in here?" Olivia asked climbing in to her mom's lap.

"We were jusy talking." Emma answered lifting Ellie in to her lap.

"So did you make up your mind? Are you going to stay or can my mom make you disappear?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, that's not nice!" Regina corrected her daughter.

"I'm just trying to figure out how long I have to be on my best behavior." Olivia shrugged. "Plus if she hurts my brothers feelings, I had decided I was going to turn her into a goat."

Emma began to laugh uncontrollably which earned her a glare from Regina. "Not helpful Swan."

"I'm sorry, but she should have been my kid." Emma continued laughing.

"I have no intention of hurting your brother Olivia, I love him very much." Amanda smiled at the girl.

"I hope your not just saying that because I was going to turn you into a goat." Olivia crossed her arms.

"She's telling the truth Livie." Ellie said studying Amanda.

"How do you know Ellie?" Regina asked watching the girl as she stared at Amanda.

"She has inherited my super power." Emma hugged her daughter proudly.

"Hmmm." Regina hummed still watching Ellie.

"Well this makes me nervous." Henry said coming around the corner. "All of you sitting here looking rather serious." He kissed his two moms and sisters and then Amanda.

"She made the right choice Henry." Olivia smiled.

"And what choice would that be?" He asked pulling Amanda to her feet so they were eye to eye.

"I choose not to be a goat." She smiled.

"What?" He asked with a confused look.

"Nothing." She laughed. "I choose you."

Regina shivered when Amanda use the words "I choose you". It brought back one of the best and worst days of her life.

"Auntie?" Ellie reached her hand over and placed it on Regina's arm. As she did a tear suddenly ran down Ellie's cheek.

Regina reached over and wiped the tear. "I'm ok."

Regina's suspicions about the girl's powers were just confirmed. She wanted to ask Ellie about it, but now was not necessarily the time. Emma was giving Regina a confused look.

"You know what, this calls for a celebration." Regina smiled. "Let's wake up everyone else and I'll make chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Mom's pancakes are the best!" Henry smiled.

"Maybe I will go in the living room and keep the girls company until breakfast is done." Amanda smiled a them.

"Just be careful. They are known for playing tricks on people." Henry warned.

"Actually Henry, why don't you stay with Amanda and Olivia. That's not a duo that needs to be unsupervised just yet. Emma, you go call Killian and your parents and invite them over. Ellie, you can come help me in the kitchen." Regina gave everyone their orders.

Once she and Ellie were alone, Regina turned to her niece. "I think we should have a talk." Just as Regina started to ask Ellie about her magic a scream rang out from the living oom.

"We better go see what Olivia's done now." Regina sighed.

 ** _Little Olivia is such a crazy little girl! Had to cut this chapter a litttle short... Enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina and Ellie found Amanda sitting on the couch holding her foot. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She repeated over and over.

Olivia was just standing there with a humored look on her face.

"Henry what happened?" Regina asked.

He was sitting next to Amanda trying to get her to take her slipper off. "They were playing a simple game of Simon Says, I only turned my back for a second. I heard it as soon as Amanda said it, but I wasn't quick enough to stop it."

"Said what?" Regina asked.

"Hop on one foot." Amanda said with pain.

"So Liv hopped on Amanda's one foot with both of her feet." Henry sighed still trying to check Amanda's foot.

Regina turned to glare at her daughter. "Olivia..."

"Mom she said Simon Says hop on one foot...so I had to. Technically this is her fault" She interrupted.

Regina's stare turned very hard. She had had it with Olivia being mean. She squatted down to eye level with Olivia. "First of all, you will NOT interrupt me. Second, you will NOT pull another stunt like this with Amanda."

"Mom..." Olivia started.

"Do you understand?" Regina cut her off.

Olivia squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and set her jaw. "Yes."

"Good." Regina stood. "No go to your room and think about what you've done. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

Olivia turned and headed toward the stairs passing Emma in the hall she muttered, "Yes...Your Majesty."

"Whoa. Olivia that is not ok." Emma corrected her.

Olivia just turned and glared at her, her hands balled into fists. She wanted to respond, but she was in enough trouble so she just continued up the stairs.

"What did she say?" Regina asked.

"You don't want to know." Emma looked at Amanda. "What happened in here?"

"They were playing Simon Says and apparently Simon said hop on one foot." Regina bent to look at Amanda's foot.

"Oh Simon wasn't specific and Olivia hopped on Amanda's foot?" Emma asked chuckling.

"Yep." Henry looked at his other mom.

Regina examined Amanda's foot closely. "I don't think it's broken, but hold still." Regina held her hand above Amanda's foot and it started to glow.

"Wow. All the pain is gone." Amanda said in shock.

"I rarely ever required a band-aid growing up." Henry smiled at her.

"It's just so amazing that you can do that."

"It takes practice to be able to heal people." Regina smiled at her.

"Well you certainly are a pro." Amanda leaned forward and hugged Regina while Olivia watched from the top of the stairs. When she saw Amanda hug her mom she turned and went into her room.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have an upset six year old to go talk to." Regina stood.

"Don't be too angry with her, she already doesn't care for me." Amanda sighed.

Regina took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. She met a sleepy Robin in the hall. "Good morning milady." He kissed her cheek.

"Its not that great of a morning." She sighed.

"What happened?" He asked moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Olivia isn't playing well with Amanda. She's been very mean to her. I had to be stern with her and it's really hard sometimes. I just love her so much and I don't know how to make this transition of Henry having another woman in his life easier on her. She doesn't share well at all."

"She'll get used to her Regina. Just give her some time." He smiled.

"She could really hurt someone without realizing she's doing it. Especially if she continues to use her magic, although todays shenanigans weren't magical and Amanda still got hurt."

"What did she do?" Robin looked concerned.

"Go ask Henry. I need to talk to Olivia." She kissed his cheek and continued on to Olivia's room.

Regina entered Olivia's room to find her sitting cross legged on her bed with her arms crossed. She looked angry. Regina couldn't help but think how much they looked alike when they were mad. Regina sat on the bed in front of her. She reached out to put her hand on her daughter's knee, but Olivia moved away from her. It hurt to have her daughter reject her touch.

"I know you're angry with me right now, but you can't behave the way you did." Regina said softly.

Olivia just stared at her mom.

"Why are you so mean to Amanda?" Regina asked.

Olivia refused to answer.

"Olivia, I'm speaking to you. You need to answer me." Regina demanded.

Olivia remained silent, after all her mom couldn't make her talk if she didn't want to.

"I don't understand you sometimes Olivia. You wanted Amanda to make the right choice and not hurt your brother. Amanda makes the choice to be with Henry and with all of us and yet you continue to be mean to her. Please help me understand what you are thinking love." Regina's eyes pleading with her incredibly stubborn daughter.

Olivia loves her mother more than she loves anyone in this world. To be scolded by her hurt. Olivia wasn't ready to get over it yet, so she just stared at Regina.

"Okay, you can stay in here until you are ready to discuss it. Just know that I was serious when I told you that your attitude toward Amanda will not be tolerated. Do you understand me young lady?"

Olivia had heard enough so she spoke the next words without thinking. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Many emotions washed over Regina's face in a split second. Anger, frustration, shock...hurt. That hurt. Olivia knew those words had cut her mother to her core. She saw it on her face, she had hurt her mom. Regina stood and left the room without a word.

"Mommy..." Olivia called after her knowing she had gone too far. Regina didn't answer her. "Mommy!" Olivia yelled.

Regina went into her bedroom and shut the door. Her heart was racing, her face was flushed and she could feel unshed tears threatening to fall as her daughter calling for her. She changed quickly and went downstairs. "I'll be back. You all will have to deal with breakfast." She said to the crowded room.

"Regina?" Robin called after her as she walked out the front door.

She walked as fast as she could away from the house. She had to clear her head. In the moment Olivia had called her Your Majesty, she had wanted to reprimand her daughter. Instead she needed to cool off. The cold December breeze was just what she needed to calm her nerves. She walked to the park and sat on a bench watching the leaves blow. Henry wasn't much older than Olivia when he began to see her as the Evil Queen. Her daughter was now heading down that same path. Why was this happening again...

"I wonder what happened up there? I better go talk to Olivia." Robin sighed heading for the stairs.

"Why don't you let me talk to her?" Henry stood.

"That's a good idea lad. I may not like what I would hear." Robin turned back to the kitchen.

Henry tried the doorknob to Olivia's room but found it locked. He knocked softly. "Liv?"

"Go away H." She yelled through the door.

"I'm not going away. Just open up." He urged her. He heard the lock click so he eased the door open.

Henry peeked in Olivia's room to see his sister crying on her bed. "What happened with mom Liv?" He asked.

"I messed up." She looked down at her hands.

"What did you do?" He sat next to her placing a soft hand on her back. He could count on one hand the times he'd seen his sister cry. She was much like ther mother in that way. She was very strong and never wanted to appear vulnerable. It broke his heart to see her tears.

"It...its not...what...I...did, but...what...I...said." She sobbed.

"What did you say?" He asked nervously.

"I called her a name."

"What did you call her Olivia?" He had the feeling he wasn't going to like it at all.

"Your Majesty." It was a broken whisper.

"I couldn't understand you, what did you say?"

"Your Majesty! I called her Your Majesty!" She yelled.

He stood up and looked down at his sister. "Olivia! Of all the things you could have called her...that is by far the worst!" He yelled at his now knowing why his mom walked out.

"Don't yell at me!" She yelled back.

"You deserve to be yelled at Liv. You were out of line. This little tantrum you have been throwing over Amanda has gotten out of hand. Mom is having a hard time with it too, but she's trying to keep it all together for you and this is how you repay her."

"Amanda stole you from me and then I saw her hugging MY mom. So she's trying to steal my mom too!" Olivia yelled.

Robin came in the room having heard the yelling downstairs. "Hey that's enough you two. What's going on here?"

Henry told Robin everything that had happened and now Robin had to deal with two of his three children being upset with each other. Even though Henry was a grown man he still squabbled with his siblings on occassion. Now Robin was doing damage control.

"Everyone loves you Olivia. I love you and mom loves you. Amanda isn't trying to steal anyone from you." Henry said walkig out the door.

"Calm down my little princess." Robin said softly trying to soothe his heart broken princess. He knew very soon he would have to soothe his heart broken Queen as well.

Regina sat on the bench for an hour crying. Her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, her coat not doing much to fight off the cold now settling in her bones. Suddenly she felt the warmth of a heavy jacket being wrapped around her and a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Charming standing over her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked between sobs.

"I was taking a walk." He smiled even though the look of her tear streaked face disturbing him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." She whispered.

"Want me to guess? Someone drop a house on your sister?" He tried to joke which earned him an angry glare.

"Not funny Charming." She sighed sitting back.

He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "We can sit here in awkward silence or you could just tell me what's going on. Is it Robin? Do I need to go punch him in the throat?"

She let out a laugh. "No." She took a deep calming breath. "Olivia called me Your Majesty." Her lip quivered as she said it.

"Oh ouch." He whispered.

"I yelled at her and she got angry and that's what she called me."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it the way you took it." She said rubbing her arm.

"It just brought back so many memories from when Henry found out that I was the Evil Queen." She began crying again.

"Regina, you haven't been that person in so long. There is no way Olivia even knows about that." He tried to reassure her.

"She will find out Charming, then what? I get to do it all over again? Fight for my child's love? I had fooled myself in to thinking she wouldn't be phased by it, but after today I'm not so sure."

"You are putting way too much in to this. Olivia loves you so much and I'm sure she knows she hurt you, but she probably doesn't understand why. Maybe you should explain it to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She sniffed.

"You will never have to fight for that child's love Regina, because she is a little version of you. We all see how much she loves you. Frankly she's a little frightening at times." Charming laughed.

"She is, isn't she?" Regina laughed.

"Yes. She's just like you. Right down to the little vein that pops out of her forehead when she's mad." He nudged her. "Now let's get going. Snow and Neal are probably already at your house wondering why you haven't made breakfast. Now get your Queen face on and let's go eat!"

"Thanks Charming." She smiled. "I guess we better go make breakfast."

 ** _I know there was some intense mother/daughter stuff here, but Olivia was a little out of control. Mama needed to reign her back in a little._**

 ** _P.S. EvilCharming is my most favorite BroTP_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**You all are the greatest! Thank you for reviewing, you all inspire me daily!**_ _**This chapter maybe be a little more "M" rated than the previous chapters. Hope you don't mind. If you do...don't read the last bit of this chapter. XOXO**_

Robin sat with his daughter until she calmed down. "Let me show you something Olivia." He took her down the hall to the restroom. "Now I want you to take the toothpaste out and squirt it all on the counter."

She looked at her father as if he'd lost his mind. "That's going to make a mess."

"I know, but I want you to squeeze every last bit of toothpaste on to the counter." He watched as she did what she was told.

"Now what?" She looked at him.

"Now I want you to put all of it back in the tube." He smiled.

"How?" She asked.

"You just try to get every bit of it back in the tube." He sat on the edge of the tub and watched as she struggle for five minutes trying to do what she was asked.

"I can't daddy. It' won't go back in." She looked at him with frustration, her hands covered in toothpaste.

"Olivia, our words like that toothpaste. Once we say them they are out and we can't take them back. Sometimes our words can make things very messy and hurtful. What would happen if we walked away from the toothpaste right now?"

"It would sit on the counter and get yucky."

"Exaclty. We can say we are sorry for things we say or do and then walk away, but when our words are hurtful people still feel yucky." He explained.

"I understand daddy." She said softly.

He kissed the top of his daughter's head as Ellie came in. "Auntie's back."

Robin left Olivia to clean up the toothpaste and went to check on his wife. "Are you better milady?"

"Yes." She smiled kissing him softly.

"Whose jacket are you wearing?" He asked lifting it off her shoulders.

"Oh that's mine." Charming answered walking into the room.

"Well you can have it back." Robin said thrusting the jacket in his direction.

"Jealous are we?" Regina teased wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"No. Just making sure he knows who you belong to." He said kissing neck.

"Oh he knows. Trust me, Charming is not my type at all. He's too prissy for me." She laughed.

"I heard that!" Charming yelled from the hall.

"Where's Olivia?" She asked.

"She's upstairs."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Regina kissed him one last time and jumped as he patted her bottom as she walked away.

Regina found her daughter and Ellie in the bathroom cleaning toothpaste off the counter. "What happened here?"

"Those were my words that I couldn't put back in the tube. Ellie is helping me clean them up." Olivia answered.

"Your words?" Regina asked with a chuckle.

Olivia explained what her daddy had taught her. Regina smiled feeling so grateful for the man she had married. What a genius way to teach a child about something so complicated as how our words affect others. Olivia turned to her mom. "I'm really sorry mommy." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby. I'm sorry I walked out when you were calling me. I just needed to think for a minute." Regina reached out and smoothed the girls hair out of her face.

"I don't know why those words hurt you, but I won't say them again." Olivia promised.

"I'll tell you why when you are a little bit older."

"Are you still angry with me?" The first tear fell down her cheek.

"No sweetie, I'm not. I love you very much. I'm not sure I understand why you were so angry." Regina wiped her tears.

"Because Amanda takes all Henry's attention and then I saw her hug you and I thought she was going to steal you too." She cried.

Regina's heart squeezed in her chest. The mind of a six year old was very difficult to decode at times, but it all made sense now. She had been afraid of losing Olivia while Olivia had been afraid of losing her. She took her daughter into her arms and held her. Olivia cried into her mother's chest for quite sometime. Regina rubbed her back and hummed to her softly. "Olivia, you and your brother's are my heart and soul. I couldn't even live one day without you three. No one could ever steal me away from you. You truly are the biggest part of me." Regina rocked her back and forth.

"What about me?" Ellie asked from the doorway.

"I would be lost without you too sweet pea." Regina held her arm out for Ellie to join them. Ellie ran into her aunt's arms and put her arm around Olivia too.

Ellie enjoyed being in her aunt's arms. She could physicaaly feel her love and it was a wonderful feeling. She snuggled into her as much as she could.

"I hate to break up the group hug, but I need to go to the bathrrom." Roland smiled rubbing his eyes.

"We are done in here. Breakfast will be ready in few minutes." She kissed her son's cheek and headed down stairs with the girls.

"Hey look who's back from camp!" Olivia smiled hugging Neal. "My nephew!"

"Stop calling me that." Neal shrugged her off. Being nine years old, he wasn't the most accepting of hugs from the girls.

"What kind of camp were you at Uncle Neal, stinky boy camp?" Ellie asked as both girls giggled.

"No. I was at get away from prissy girls camp!" He shot back.

"Were there spiders? Creepy, crawly spiders?" Olivia asked knowing Neal was terrified of spiders.

"Or frogs? You know how much you hate frogs." Ellie chided.

"You two are so annoying!" He crossed his arms.

"We miiiissed you Nealy poo." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah right."He huffed.

"Were you scared at camp?" Ellie asked.

"You girls think its so funny because you aren't afraid of anything. If you didn't have magic you would both be big chickens."

"Big chickens! I'll show you big chickens." Olivia stood up and magic began to form at her finger tips.

"Olivia! Do not conjure chickens in my house!" Regina stopped her daughter in her magical tracks.

"I take it back. You are afraid of one thing...your mommy." Neal teased.

Olivia scowled at him, but sat back down. She had been in enough trouble for one day. Not to mention her mother was staring her down.

The rest of breakfast went well with Snow telling the kids that they all needed to get along. Emma and Killian making plans for the day since they would have both girls. It was Olivia's turn to stay the night with them. Henry and Amanda were going to spend a few days at his grandfather's cabin and Roland was going to spend the rest of the weekend with his friend Josh. They were headed on a fishing trip with Little John and a few of the dwarves.

Robin and Regina would have the house all to themselves for more than twenty-four hours. She could tell by the way his fingers were gently grazing her upper thigh exactly what he had in mind. Regina was lost in the sensations he was creating, absently stirring her food on her plate. Her mind picturing what was to come as soon as they were alone had her body reacting despite the fact that she was sitting in a crowded room. Robin was staring at his wife, her cheeks were flushed and he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

Emma looked up from her empty plate and was going to compliment Regina on the meal when she saw the look on her face. Emma gave her a questioning look, but Regina's eyes almost glazed dropped her napkin and when she bent to pick it up she saw what was happening under the table. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Is everyone ready to go? We have lots to do today." She stood up. "We'd stay and help you clean up, but I have a feeling it's going to be getting much messier in here."

"What?" Snow asked confused.

"Nothing mom. Let's just get out of here and get our day started. Regina, we will drop Roland off for you."

"Thank you." It was a hoarse whisper.

"Come on Amanda, we aren't going to want to be in ear shot of this place in about ten minutes. Grab your bag." Henry laughed.

The boys hugged and kissed their parents followed by Olivia. "I love you mommy. I love you daddy."

"We love you." They kissed her cheeks.

Ellie came and hugged Regina and then gave her a questioning look.

"What is it Ellie?" Regina asked.

Ellie leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I don't understand what you are feeling right now."

Regina leaned and whispered in her ear. "What do you mean?"

Ellie leaned in again. "I can always feel what you are feeling when I touch you, but I don't know this feeling."

Regina jumped out of her chair breaking any physical contact with the child. "I'll tell you when you are older, much much older." Regina laughed nervously.

Once everyone was out the door and she closed it, Robin was behind her pressing soft kisses to her neck. Her hand came up to run through his hair. He turned her so she was facing him and pressed her up against the wall, his lips crashing down on hers. There was a fire lit that only she could extinguish and it was raging out of control. He backed her into the dining room and cleared off a portion of the table with one sweep of his arm.

Just as he lay her on the table and had his thigh pressed between her legs the front door opened and Emma came back in. "Oh God sorry! Olivia forgot her bunny." Emma stammered. "But really you two, we just ate in there!"

Regina magicked the bunny right into Emma's face. "Get out Swan!"

"I'm going and I'm locking the door. Great! I'll never be able to unsee that!" She motioned toward them.

"You've got two seconds to get out before you see more than you bargained for." Robin smiled at her before turning his attention back to his wife.

"I'm gone!" She exclaimed slamming the door.

What started out on the dining room table ended up in the shower trying to get all the syrup and whipped cream removed from places it had never been before. "I'll never be able to eat or even look at syrup again without needing a repeat of that!" Robin smiled at his wife as she towel dried her hair.

"That was fun." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And vey tastey." He nipped at her bare hip as she stood in front of him. "But now I need a nap. Care to join me?" He scooted up in the bed.

"I could use a nap." She smiled climbing in beside him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I love you." She whispered turning in his arms to face him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as she grew quiet.

"Ellie." She said still whispering.

He gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"She feels what I feel when she touches me. I don't know if it's specific to me or if she feels what everyonefeels."

"How do you know?" He asked while he played with her hair.

"That's what she told me before they left."

"Are you going to talk to Emma about it?" He asked quietly.

"Probably, but first I need to talk to Ellie about it and see exactly what's going on." She smiled at him. "By the way, thank you for explaining things to Olivia the way you did earlier. That was very smart."

"I am more than just a pretty face you know." He kissed nose as she laughed.

They drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each others arms enjoying the rare silence that now enveloped them. Only the steady beating of their hearts lulling them to sleep.

 ** _Thank you so much for reading along. I was in need of a little OutlawQueen "moment". Didn't go too far, wanted to try to keep this as PG as possible. Let me know your thoughts! Constructive criticism is welcome! XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this Chapter is a little short...forgive me please it's too hot in my house to write! The California heat is killing my creativity!**

Emma, Killian, Snow and David took the kids to the ice skating rink that morning. Emma watched as Killian was trying to stay upright on his ice skates while the girls whirled around him laughing.

"Uncle Killian you look funny." Olivia laughed.

"Well this isn't easy lass." His arms flailing as he tried to keep his balance.

"Daddy, you're going to fall." Ellie laughed.

"No love I think I've got it now." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his feet flew out from underneath him and fell hard on to his bottom.

"I've got that on video!" Emma laughed from her seat on the bench.

Killian crawled all the way to the bench slowly pulling himself up into a seated position next to her. His hand rubbing his bottom. "That is not for the faint of heart." He said with pain.

"Girls, you can keep skating. I think he's done." She laughed patting Killian's shoulder.

"Laugh all you want Swan, at least I tried. You were too afraid to even attempt it." He waved as the girls skated by.

"I wasn't afraid. I knew full well how that was going to turn out. I have no desire to be in a full body cast." She was still laughing. "Here watch the video." She showed him the video twice when she looked up to check on the girls.

Emma watched as a few kids circled by two, and then three times. Her heart sank in her chest as gripped Killian's arm.

"What is it love?" He asked looking up to see a look of terror on her face.

"Do you see the girls?" She stood looking at every face of every child skating by.

Killian stood beside her. "Maybe they are with your parents and Neal."

"Let's go." She started then turned back. "No. You stay in case they come back here." And she took off running toward the last place she had seen her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma yelled.

"Emma what's wrong?" David asking grabbing her arms.

"Have you seen the girls?" She was frantic.

"No. We've been here the whole time. We haven't seen them." Snow took her daughter's hand. "Let's go find them. David you and Neal go stay with Hook and ask everyone in the area if they've seen them." Snow directed.

They searched the entire ice skating area and all of the booths that were selling goodies. No one had seen the girls. "I have to call Regina." Emma reached for her phone. "She's going to... I don't even know..." She dialed Regina's number.

Regina and Robin were wrapped in each other's arms engaged in a very hot and steamy kiss when Regina's phone began to vibrate. She couldn't hear it due to the loud pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. All that was in her world at that moment was the feel of Robin's hands in her hair and roaming her body.

Emma turned to her mother. "She's not answering." Emma turned, her eyes roaming the crowd.

"Try Robin's phone." Snow suggested.

With hands shaking Emma scrolled through her phone until she found Robin's number. Her mouth went dry as the line began ringing. She paced back and forth still looking through the crowd while she waited for him to answer.

"Mommy." Ellie called.

Emma hung up her cellphone and looked around. "Ellie."

"Where is she?" Snow asked hearing her granddaughter.

"We're right here. In front of you." Olivia waved her hand.

"I don't see you!" Emma asked still turning in circles.

Snow bent down and picked up some of the fresh snow on the ground and threw it in the direction of their voices. The snow settled on their bodies, but they were invisible.

"What is going on?" Emma cried as she bent and hugged what appeared to be thin air. A sigh of relief flooded her body as she felt their warm bodies, she just couldn't see them.

"I may have accidentally made us invisible." Olivia confessed.

"Mom can you go get Killian, Dad and Neal. We need to get to Regina's to try to figure this out." Emma said with tears streaming down her face.

"Regina is not going to be happy." Snow said as she headed to get the guys.

"I need you to stay with me and keep a tight hold on my hands girls." Emma said hesitating to let them go. "You two scared us so bad. We thought some one had taken you."

"There was a scary man watching us so I made us invisible. I didn't know we were going to stay this way." Olivia explained.

"Well, your scary mom is going to be really angry with me for letting this happen." Emma took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry auntie." Olivia whispered.

Killian came running up. "Emma where are they?"

"Ouch!" Ellie cried. "You stepped on my foot daddy."

Killian jumped back. "What the bloody hell?"

"That's a bad word. Mommy says you're not supposed to say bad words." Olivia scolded.

"Swan?" He asked with his hand on his forehead.

"They're invisible." She shrugged.

"Regina is going to be pissed." David said from behind Killian.

"Tell me about it." Emma sighed walking to the car.

The drive to Regina's was too short for Emma's liking. She hadn't had time to come up with an explanation for this current predicament. Regina held the girls' hands as they walked to the door. Emma wrang the doorbell and waited. There was no answer so she rang it again. Finally she heard the lock click and the door flung open. Regina was wearing a short silky robe, she had bed head and her face was flushed.

"Really? Still? We've been gone for hours." Emma sighed.

"What do you want Swan? I was almost there if you know what I mean." Regina laughed.

"Almost where mommy?" Olivia asked.

Regina looked down toward the voice, but saw nothing. "What is going on?"

"Hi Mommy!" Olivia exclaimed as she wrapped her invisible arms around her mother. "You smell like syrup mommy."

"Ewwww." Emma said scrunching up her face.

"Emma! What happened to my daughter?" Regina asked as her face grew red.

"Auntie's mad. I can feel it from here." Ellie said still holding her mother's hand.

"They're invisible." Emma said with a shrug.

"Why?" Regina asked in shock.

"We'll let Olivia tell that story." Emma said as she motioned for everyone to get out of the car.

"You brought the whole family?" Regina pulled her robe tight around her. "Give me a minute to get dressed. Olivia stay with emma util I get back." Regina turned and walked back upstairs.

Robin was lying in bed waiting for her. "Welcome back my love. Now get back in bed." He smiled at her.

"Well, I have some bad news. Our night alone has just gotten complicated." She dropped her robe and he licked his lips as he watched her grab clothes out of her closet.

"Why?" He got up and moved behind her.

"Our daughter is invisible." She sighed.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"You heard me. She and Ellie both are invisible." She finished dressing.

"That just pisses me off at Emma. When we keep Ellie, we return her in one piece and visible. She has Olivia for four hours and everything goes to hell." He huffed putting his jeans on.

"We can be mad later. Right now we need to figure out a way to be able to see our daughter again. We have a lifetime to enjoy in bed together." She kissed him softly.

"You may have to restrain me when I see Emma. Sometimes I'd like to..." He began balling his fists.

"Don't I know." Regina interrupted. "Try not too freak out to much when you hear Olivia but can't see her. I don't want to scare her."

"I won't." He grabbed her behind as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Behave yourself." She turned and smiled at him.

They all sat in the living room talking about the events that took place up until the moment Emma had knocked on the door. Olivia had cuddled up on her daddy's lap and grown very quiet.

"Olivia, are you asleep?" He asked softly bending to kiss her head even though he couldn't see it. "She's out. Should I go lay her down?"

"No. We may never find her." Regina sighed resting her head in her hands. "One day Emma. I just asked for one day."

"I know. I'm sorry, but technically it was your kid that did this." Emma said softly.

"Livie only did it because the scary man was freaking us out." Ellie spoke up from between Regina and Emma.

"What scary man Ellie?" Regina asked.

"The scary man that kept watching us while we were skating. He tried to talk to us, but we skated away and Livie made us invisible so he couldn't see us anymore." Ellie explained.

"What did he look like?" Emma asked.

"Like a man." Ellie replied.

Regina took a deep breath trying to calm her frustration. Even though she couldn't see Ellie, she knew Ellie could see her. She felt Ellie's hand on her arm. "You're mad auntie." Ellie whispered.

"No sweetie. I'm just frustrated because I don't know how to fix this and I really want to see your beautiful face right now." Regina felt for her little face and then kissed her forehead.

"Do you think it will wear off?" Emma asked.

"It might, but I have no idea. I need to go look through the spell books." She said standing.

"You do smell like syrup." Ellie laughed as her aunt stood up.

Regina just shook her head and Robin smiled at her as he cradled his invisible baby closer to his chest.

Regina and Emma scoured the spell books while Killian and Robin held their sleeping daughters. Snow and David had taken Neal to Granny's to pick up dinner for everyone. They had been searching the books for two hours when Olivia began to stir.

"Mommy!" She cried when she woke up.

"Daddy's got you love." Robin held her tight.

Regina ran into the room when she heard her daughter cry. "What happened?" She asked sitting next to Robin and taking her daughter in her arms.

"She woke up crying for you." Robin answered.

"Why are you crying honey?" Regina asked craddling her daughter to her bosom.

"The scary man was in my dream. He was trying to get me. He's a boogeyman." She cried.

"You're safe Olivia. Mommy's got you and daddy is right here." Robin put his arms around both of them.

"He's going to get me and Ellie." Olivia cried.

Killian's arms tightened around his still sleeping daughter. "No one will get either one of you lass. Your parents and your aunt and I will not let that happen."

Regina held her daughter and began to hum to her softly. The same song she had hummed to her since she was born. Olivia instantly began to calm in her mother's arms. "There is no need for you to be afraid Olivia. Mommy will not let anyone get you. I promise." She whispered as fear gripped her soul.

 ** _Please review. Things may get a little more crazy here pretty soon!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are wonderful!**_

 _ **For this chapter...I apologize in advance...**_

 _ **My mistakes are my own by the way!**_

"Did you see the girls?" The woman asked staring out the window.

"Yes my liege." He answered.

"Did you take photos so I can see them?" She asked turning away from the window.

"Yes. Here they are." He held out the photos for her to see. "The one on the left belongs to the Evil Queen, the one on the right belongs to the Savior." He pointed out.

"Yes, yes. They are perfect." She traced a finger over the photo.

"So now what do we do?" He asked rubbing his hands together. This would be his final revenge.

"We wait." She smiled placing the picture above the fireplace.

"How long? Portal jumping is exhausting." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Until the eve of their eighteenth birthdays." She smiled.

"But that's like ten years." He shouted.

"Twelve." She corrected still staring at the picture.

"That's a long wait." He huffed.

"It will be worth it Sydney, it will be worth it." She laughed.

 ** _Eleven and a half years later..._**

Regina stood in the hallway with a toddler on her hip staring at her children's baby pictures. She had tears in her eyes as the past flooded her memory. Her fingers softly tracing the faces of her three children when they were small.

"Why you cyring grammy?" The child asked wiping Regina's tear.

"Because my birthday is in six months and all her babies will be grown." Olivia said joining them in the hall.

Regina smiled softly at her daughter who was now taller than she was. "I can't believe you are going to be eighteen soon. You graduate from high school next month, where has the time gone?"

"Mom, don't get all nostalgic. Besides, I may be grown, but now you have all these grandkids to keep you busy." Olivia tickled the toddler.

"Grandkids... I'm so old." Regina smiled putting her head against her granddaughters.

"You aren't old grammy, you are beautiful." The little girl rubbed her nose on Regina's.

"How old are you going to be this year mom?" Olivia teased taking her niece from her mom.

"Fifty-One." Regina sighed turning toward the mirror. Not much had changed in her reflection, a few crows feet and laugh lines, but she was proud of those.

"You're still smoking hot. That's why dad can't keep his hands off you." Olivia laughed.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of Krista." Regina took the three year old back into her arms. "Let's go eat some cookies."

"Yay! Cookies!" Krista clapped.

"I'm sure Henry and Amanda will appreciate you sugaring up their children right before they pick them up." Olivia laughed heading down stairs behind her mother. "Where are the boys?"

"Little Henry is sleeping on the couch, Andrew and Jonah are outside playing." Regina sat Krista on a stool at the counter.

"Are Ro and Jayda bringing the girls over tonight for dinner?" Olivia moved to the fridge for some juice.

"No. Your dad and I are having a date night tonight and I suspect it will be a late night." She gave her daughter a sassy smile.

"Eww mom. TMI." Olivia drank her juice and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"Just to run a few errands. Maybe meet up with Ellie for a cup of coffee."

"Be safe." Regina hugged her daughter.

"Always mom." Olivia hugged her back. "Mom, you're choking me."

"Sorry." Regina pushed her hair behind her ear.

Olivia met Ellie at Granny's like she said. They ate brunch and talked about graduation.

"Have you gotten a dress for graduation?" Ellie asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Not yet. I can't decide on a color..." Olivia sighed.

"Blues and lavendars are good colors for you." Ellie smiled.

"Well, I don't really have a bad color."

"Oh excuse me princess, I forgot." Ellie laughed.

"Are you going to leave Storybrooke to go to college?" Olivia asked.

"No way. I have no desire to experience the outside world. I've got a one hundred mile radius, I don't care to go any further than that." Ellie answered.

"You have no sense of adventure." Olivia tossed her napkin at her friend.

"I do like adventure, but there is enough going on in this town to keep me busy." Ellie tossed the napkin back.

"You are so just like my mom. I swear sometimes it's like we were switched at birth." Olivia teased.

"I'm not just like her... I just perfer things orderly and timely, I don't like a lot fuss and frill. And you act just like my mom, always fly by the seat of your pants. That will all be changing for you very soon." Ellie said softly.

"I know." Olivia picked at her nail polish.

"Have you told your mom?" Ellie asked.

"Have you lost your mind? I probably wouldn't be sitting here if I had." Olivia sighed. "How do I tell her El?"

"I don't know Livie. I really don't know." Ellie patted her best friend's hand.

"I was thinking I would talk to your mom about it first." Olivia looked at her friend.

"Probably not a bad idea. If it were me, I'd want to talk to your mom first." Ellie agreed.

"It would never be you, you play by the rules, make all the right choices. That's why my mom loves you so much!"

"Not always Liv, I have my moments where I don't follow all the rules. Just stay strong. Go talk to my mom, you need to get this over with. I'll be there if you want me to when you talk to your mom. By the way, your mom loves me because I'm fabulous, not because I'm compliant." Ellie stood from the bench.

"I do want you there. I'm going to need witnesses." Olivia forced a laugh.

"Ok, take my mom a cup of coffee. She'll love you forever. I'll see you at your house, I'm going to go visit the kids while they are there." Ellie hugged Olivia and left.

The walk to the Sheriff's station was a short one. Olivia found Emma leaned over the desk looking for something. "Did you lose something?" Olivia asked.

"My mind. Have you seen it?" Emma laughed. "How are you kid?" She hugged her niece.

"I'm fine auntie. I brought you a cup of coffee." Olivia held out the coffee cup.

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite niece?" Emma laughed.

"I'm your only niece." Olivia smiled at her.

"Well if I had a thousand of them, you would still be my favorite." Emma took a drink of her coffee.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Olivia sat down.

"Sure, what is it?" Emma sat across from her.

"Well, it's about a guy that I like." Olivia started.

"Okay what about him?" Emma laced her fingers on the desk.

"Well, we have been...how do I say this...having sex." She blurted.

"What? Sex? Uhm ok... Does your mother know?" Emma was suddenly very nervous.

"God no. She would have killed him...and me...and then him again." Olivia exclaimed.

"So how old is this guy?" Emma asked.

"He's eighteen, just seven months older than me."

"How long has this been going on?" Emma took a sip of her coffee.

"For like four or five months, but we have been seeing each other for almost a year. I've known him forever."

"Well ok. So...you should tell your mom." Emma took another sip of her coffee.

"See I would, but I'm afraid to." Olivia had a terrified look on her face.

"Liv, your mom was young and in love. She'll understand. Look at her and your dad, they are still like horny teenagers." Emma laughed.

"Will she understand when I tell her I haven't had a period in three months?" Olivia said quickly.

Emma spit the drink of coffee she had just taken all over her desk. "WHAT?! And you're just saying something now?" Emma stood, pacing back and forth.

"See! My mom is going to flip." Olivia put her face in her hands.

"Oh that is putting it so incredibly mild. Your mom is going to blow a freaking gasket, she's going to lose her mind, she's going to...to...I don't know...incinerate something." Emma sank back into her chair.

"I know auntie. I know." Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "But you freaking out is not helpful."

"Okay, calm down Swan. Just calm down." Emma spoke to herself. "Think, think, think. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No. I can't just walk into store and buy one. Too many nosy people in this town for that."

"I'll go do it. You stay here and drink some water." Emma stood and was out the door.

Emma returned twenty minutes later with a bag of pregnancy tests. "Before we give your mother a coronary, we need to be sure."

"How many did you get?" Olivia asked looking in the bag.

"Seven. Now go start peeing on sticks." Emma pointed toward the bathroom.

Thirty minutes and seven positives later, Emma and Olivia sat together and cried. Niether one prepared for or wanting the confrontation that was going to have to happen with Regina. Emma felt bad for Olivia, but a part of her felt worse for Regina. They had had "The Talk" with the girls. Olivia knew better and had gotten herself into this mess. Regina was going to lose it, Emma just hoped she would be somewhat sensitive to Olivia's feelings.

"Can we just not tell her?" Olivia asked after a long silence.

"You have to tell her and your father." Emma sighed. "Let's go get it over with."

"She's going to be so mad." Olivia cried.

"Kid, right now your only saving grace is your father." Emma pointed out.

"He's going to be mad too."

"I know, but he's way more level headed than your mother." Emma put her hand on niece's shoulder leading her out the door.

"Can you tell her?" Olivia asked.

Emma laughed. "No way Liv, this is your mess, but I wouldn't be surprised if your mother somehow blamed it on me." Emma said locking the door to the Sheriff's Station.

Ellie had been at her aunt's for about an hour when Henry and Amanda picked up the kids. A few minutes later Olivia and Emma walked through the door.

"Hey Regina." Emma greeted her with a hug.

Regina gave her a confused look. "Hello." She could see that they had both been crying. "What's going on?"

"You better sit down." Emma sighed.

"Did something happen to Robin or one of the kids?" Panic setting in.

"No. Everyone is fine." Emma led her to the living room.

"I don't want to sit down. Tell me what's going on." Regina demanded.

"Auntie, why don't we sit." Ellie took Regina's hand.

"I said I don't want to sit. Olivia what's going on?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Mom, I met this boy. We really like each other. In fact, I think we're in love." Olivia gave her mom a nervous smile.

"Okay. And?" Regina relaxed a little.

Olivia looked nervously at Emma who just nodded for her to continue. "And we have been having sex."

"Oh God." Regina put her hand over her mouth.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Olivia blurted.

Regina's hands fell to her sides and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. As she flexed her fingers a fireball appeared in her hand and the vein in her forehead was a clear sign that she was about to explode.

"Now Regina...I think you need to calm down." Emma said softly knowing any wrong move could make the situation worse.

Ellie reached over and grabbed her aunt's wrist. As she did the fireball transferred from Regina's hand to Ellie's. Ellie extinguished it immediately.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked looking at her daughter with confusion.

"I can channel her magic." Ellie whispered.

"Mom say something." Olivia cried.

Regina just stared at her daughter. Images of her baby flashing in her mind, from nursing her as an infant to the boo boos she kissed, tears she's dried, nightmares she chased away. And now her daughter was telling her she was pregnant. She could feel the anger and disappointment bubbling inside her. She turned to stare out the window. All of the dangers she had fought for the last almost eighteen years to keep Olivia safe and this is how her daughter repays her, by becoming a teenage mother.

Regina turned to glare at Emma. "Did you know about this?"

"She just told me before we came over here." Emma said quickly.

"Mom...please." Olivia continued to cry. "Talk to me."

Regina continued to silently stare out the window when she saw Robin coming up the walkway. "You're telling your father." She said to Olivia and then went in to her study and shut the door.

"Regina..." Emma tried to follow her.

"Leave her mom. She needs time to deal with this." Ellie smiled sadly.

Olivia was sitting on the couch crying when Robin walked in. He looked to Emma and Ellie and saw his wife was nowhere to be seen. "What's going on? Where's Regina?"

"She's in the study." Emma sighed.

"Why are you crying?" He sat next to Olivia.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Dad, I'm pregnant." Olivia continued to cry.

He stood and moved away from her so fast it was like he had been burned. "What! Where is your mother? Why isn't she out here? Did she know?"

"I just told her. She's not talking to me." Olivia sobbed.

"I don't know what to say." Robin ran his hands over his face, turned and headed toward the study.

"Dad, don't leave me..." Olivia stood.

"I need to talk to your mom." He said before disappearing behind the study door.

Olivia turned to Emma and Ellie. "You guys can go. The worst is probably over."

"We'll stay until they come out of there." Emma sat next to her niece and held her hand.

"It could be a while." Olivia said softly.

"Let's go make some tea." Ellie stood leading her best friend to the kitchen.

Robin found Regina sitting at her desk with tears running down her face. Her finger tracing the spot where Olivia and Ellie had carved their names on the top of her desk when they were about eight. She had been so angry with them, but had never fixed it. When she had worked long hard days she would look at that and it would always make her smile. Now it seemed as thought it were mocking her. Robin crouched in front of her, turning her chair so she was facing him.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"Where did I go wrong?" She said softly.

"You didn't do this, this was a choice Liv made." Robin used his thumb to wipe her tears.

"She has fought me on every rule I have ever made. And now...well now her whole life is ruined."

"Its not ruined Regina. Its just going to be a more complicated life." Robin tried reassuring her.

"A teenage mother? What about college? What about everything..." She trailed off. "How are you so calm?" She asked.

"We can't both be ready to murder someone milady." He smiled letting her rant.

"Olivia was bound to do something stupid and life-altering. Its because she spends too much time with Emma." Regina laughed.

"I'm afraid you can't blame Emma for this one love. This was all Olivia." He sighed.

"I couldn't even talk to her. I was so angry." Regina confessed.

"Well our daughter is scared and alone right now. Maybe we should go talk to her." He said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You go. I'm going to go lay down for a bit." She stood and left the study and went upstairs. Robin sighed watching her go before he turned toward the kitchen where he heard voices.

"Ladies." Robin nodded walking in to the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" Olivia asked.

"She went to lay down." He answered barely able to look at his little princess.

"We should probably go." Emma said slipping off the stool she had been sitting on.

"Thank you for being here." Olivia hugged both Emma and Ellie.

"Maybe you should give Regina a call in a bit to check on her." Robin suggested to Emma.

"I will. I'll give it a few hours. When dealing with Regina I always think it's best not to stick your hand in viper pit if you don't want to get bit." Emma smiled.

"Good point." Robin shut and locked the door and turned to go back to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty so headed upstairs.

Olivia had slipped away upstairs to go see her mom. The last twenty minutes without her, she had never felt more alone. She peeked her head in her mother's bedroom to see her lying on her side facing away from the door. Her body was shaking as she sobbed into her pillow. Olivia could, for the first time in her life, physically feel her heart breaking. She had done this to her mom. Her brother had told many years ago that breaking their mother's heart was the worst thing he had ever done. He told her he never truly forgave himself for it even though she forgave him. Now Olivia was experiencing that for herself. She had never really seen her mom cry like this. Her mother never like to appear weak.

Olivia stepped quietly into the room, kicking her shoes off beside the bed. She crawled in bed next to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. She felt her mother stiffen at her touch and Olivia's tears began to fall.

"Leave Olivia." Regina sobbed.

"I can't mom. Please." Olivia cried clinging to her mother with her face pressed against her back.

"I can't do this now. Leave." Regina said more firmly.

"Mom...please." Olivia's cries turning into sobs.

Regina got up from the bed and turned on her daughter. "I said GET OUT!" She yelled, anger flashing in her eyes.

Olivia wasn't phased by her mother's anger because she needed so much. She stood in front of her, face soaked with tears. "I'm scared mom. I need you to hold me." She saw her mother's mask soften for the briefest of moments. "I need my mom right now."

Robin had been watching the interaction, but from the look on his wife's face he knew he had better intervene. "Olivia, give your mother and I few minutes alone please."

"Mom?" She whispered. "Mom I'm begging you."

"Olivia, I need you to go drink some tea and relax. I'm going to have a talk with your mother." Robin put his arm around his daughter and kissed her head. He lead her to the door and then closed it once she headed down the stairs. He paced back and forth staring down his wife for few minutes trying to compose himself.

"Regina, you were out of line screaming at her like that." He knew as soon the words left his mouth he had just waged a war.

But much to his surprise his wife didn't say one word, she turned her back to him and walked into the bathroom.

"Regina?" He knocked on the door a few minutes later.

Olivia decided she wasn't going to stay there, so she grabbed her purse and left. She was on her way to Emma's, but she was crying and didn't see the stop sign and was hit by a truck right in the driver side door.

Olivia tried to move but she couldn't, there was a loud ringing in her ears. She attempted to turn her head to see what had happened, but the world began to tilt and then everything went black.

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Again I thank you all for the reviews.**_

 _ **Emily thank you so much! You are very kind.**_

 _ **WoolGrill - You are the best! Thanks for your input!**_

When Regina finally came out of the bathroom, Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath before speaking, "You know when I walked in and saw you screaming at Olivia, it was like I was seeing..." His voice trailed off.

"Seeing who Robin? The Evil Queen? Is that what your were going to say?" She cossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yes Regina. The anger and rage in your eyes was that of the Evil Queen." He shook his head.

"How...dare...you!" She squared her shoulders. "After all of these years, all the years of marriage and ups and downs, kids and grandkids. How dare you throw that in my face!" She yelled.

"I'm not throwimg it in your face...I see it in your face!" He yelled back.

"Oh really Robin? So I'm not allowed to be angry without you now seeing me as the Evil Queen? Is that what you're saying? Because that is EXACTLY what I'm hearing." She raged, her teeth clenched together, her hands balled into fists.

"Regina listen to yourself." His exclaimed throwing hid hands in the air.

"You are blaming me for being upset with our daughter? I'm upse..." Her words were cut off as she felt the room closing in on her.

"I know you're upset. I'm upset too. It was a shock." Robin said going to her. He went to put his hand on her but she held hers up stopping him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Somethings not right." She whispered as her cell began to ring.

Emma had been sitting at the station with Ellie talking about everything that had happed earlier when she got a call that there had been an accident. She and Ellie hopped in the squad car and headed to the scene.

Ellie jumped out of the car. "It's Olivia!"

"Call your aunt." Emma said stopping her from going to the car. "Stay right here."

Emma ran to the passenger side of the car since the driver side was caved in. Olivia was unconscious and there was blood dripping down her cheek from a wound near her scalp. Emma opened the car door and got in reaching for Olivia's wrist. Relief washed over her when she felt a pulse. She could hear sirens coming and so she pulled a scarf from the backseat and pressed it to the cut on Olivia's head.

"Mom." Olivia whispered as she began to stir.

"It's auntie Liv, your mom will be on her way soon." Emma kept her hand pressed firmly to the girl's head.

Olivia slipped back in to unconsciousness. In her mind she was five years old and she and Ellie had just painted all the cabinets in her mother's kitchen rainbow colors. When her mother came in all the color had drained from her face, Olivia and Ellie had smiled at her so proudly. Regina had looked around at all the different color little hand prints all over her kitchen. Olivia looked at her with those big blues and said "Sorry Mommy" and Regina had melted.

Olivia was mumbling in her sleep "Sorry mommy" and it was really breaking Emma's heart. "Hang in there Olivia. Help is on the way." She kissed her niece's forehead.

Regina turned and grabbed her cell phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Ellie. She considered silencing it, but she had the feeling something was wrong. "Hello." She answered.

"Auntie." Ellie was hysterical.

Regina's body went rigid when she heard the fear in her niece's voice. "Ellie what's wrong?" Dread filling Regina's heart.

"There's been an accident. Olivia's hurt I think." Ellie didn't quite know because her mom told her to stay away, but from the look of the wreckage there was no way she was going to walk away unharmed.

"Where are you?" Regina asked running toward the door with Robin right behind her.

"Two blocks from your house. Looks like she was headed to our house when the truck hit her." Ellie was rambling.

"Oh God." Regina whispered hanging up the phone and running to her car.

"What happened?" Robin asked sliding into the passenger seat.

"Olivia's been in an accident." Was all she could manage to say as fear was choking her.

For Regina and Robin the drive two blocks felt like a thousand miles. Regina kept telling herself that her daughter was fine because the alternative would be that her last words to her were spoken in anger. That was a guilt she would not be able to live with.

As they arrived they could see Olivia's car and the large truck still smashed into the driver side. Regina was out of the car sprinting toward the wreckage when Emma's arms wrapped around her. There were firemen and paramedics working around the car. It appeared they were sawing the top off the car.

"What's going on?" Regian asked trying to fight her way out of Emma's grip.

"I need you both to stay back. She's trapped in the car and they have to take the top off to get her out. You two stay right here." She looked from Regina to Robin.

Regina looked down at Emma's hands to find they were covered in blood. "Is that Olivia's blood?" Regina asked, all color draining from her face, her legs felt like jello.

"Yes. She has a cut on her head. The paramedic was able to bandage it before they started on getting the car open." Emma explained calmly.

"What did she say? Is she awake?" Robin asked, his hands shaking as he held onto his wife.

"She's unconscious now. She woke for a brief moment, muttered a few words, but then she was back out." Emma looked away from Regina.

"What did she say?" Regina asked.

Emma just stared at the wreckage with tears now forming in her eyes.

"Emma, what did she say?" Regina demanded her hands gripping Emma's arms.

"She said "Sorry mommy"." And with that the dam broke for Emma and she was crying. She had tried to be strong for Regina, but seeing the look on Regina's face when she heard those words was the most devastated she had ever seen her friend look.

"I've got to get to her. I have to tell her I'm sorry." Regina jerked away from Emma and Robin and ran toward the wreckage. She used magic to move the truck that was still up against Olivia's door. She used magic to get the top off the car. She was in survival mode and she needed to see her daughter now or she was going to suffocate on the guilt that had it's hand wrapped around her heart.

The firemen had all jumped back when they saw her move the truck. They knew all too well what this woman was capable of and frankly they were running out of time and needed to get the girl out of the car.

"Thank you Your Majesty, but please don't move her. We need to get her out of the car and on a back board." The captain approached her before she made it to the car.

"Move." It was a hoarse whisper, but it scared the shit out of him and he did what he was told.

Regina bent in to the window of the car, glass was broken all over her daughter. She magicked it away before leaning in further to run her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Olivia." She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Olivia's face was cold and she was not moving at all. Regina put her hand to her daughter's neck and felt for a pulse, it was faint but it was there. "Olivia, I need you to wake up." Regina cried. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." She kissed her daughter's cheek careful not to move her.

The paramedics got Olivia freed from the car and strapped to the back board. "Be careful, she's pregnant." Regina warned them as she got into the ambulance with them. As she looked out the back of the ambulance to see Robin, Emma, David, Snow and Ellie behind them in the squad car Emma was driving.

Regina held her daughter's hand and kissed it trying to have hope that she would be fine, but she had lost a lot of blood. Not only did she have a large gash on her head, there was one in her side as well.

They arrived at the hospital within minutes and they were wheeling her back behind the double doors. Whale had met them at the doors and Regina grabbed his arm. "She's pregnant. Please save them both." Her eyes pleading with him. "Save my daughter and my grandchild."

"She's pregnant?" Whale asked.

Regina just nodded her head with a look of defeat.

"Then I will save our grandchild." He turned to Snow and asked that she call Ruby and let her know the situation.

"Michael is the father? Your son?" Regina finally pieced it all together.

"Yes. I will do everything in my power to save them." He disappeared behind the double doors.

Regina walked away from everyone and stood in a corner with her back against the wall. Her daughter's blood now covering her hands, clothes and probably her face. Her arms hugged around herself as she tried to hold it together. Everyone seemed to get that she wanted to be alone.

"Dad, we got here as soon as we could. What's going on?" Henry and Amanda came running in followed by Roland and Jayda.

Robin and Emma briefed them on what they knew so far. Henry saw his mother standing in the corner by herself. "How's she holding up?" Henry asked.

"She and Olivia had gotten into a huge fight minutes before the accident. She's not doing well at all boys." Robin explained everything that had happened and that their sister was pregnant. Both boys knew their mother well enough to know when not to approach her. Even though they wanted to comfort her right now, she wouldn't be accepting of it because she didn't feel worthy.

They watched as Ellie approached her slowly. "Auntie?" Ellie whispered reaching out to touch her.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Please let me help you. Let me hold you." Ellie looked at her.

"Hold me? That's all Olivia wanted. She wanted me to hold her today and...and I couldn't do it." Regina turned from her niece so that she was facing the corner.

"Auntie, Olivia knows how much you love her. We both do." Ellie tried to sound reassuring.

"Ellie, please stop." Regina didn't want to hurt another child today.

Emma came and tapped Ellie on the arm and motioned for her to go sit with the boys. "Regina, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just fine Ms. Swan." She snapped trying to keep her emotions in check.

"She's going to be fine Regina." Emma whispered.

"She may not be Emma. If not, I will have to live the rest of my life knowing that my daughter's last words to me were 'I'm scared, hold me mom' and me screaming at her to get out of my room." Regina turned to look at Emma. "If she doesn't make it...neither will I." And she turned back to the corner.

Emma went to put her arm around Regina and she was pushed away. "Don't touch me. I couldn't comfort her, I don't deserve to be comforted."

"Regina please." Emma begged, heart breaking.

Regina remained silent and rigid. Emma eventually walked away and right into her mom's arms. "Is she ok?" Snow asked.

"Of course not." Emma cried. "But I don't think any of us will be okay until Olivia is up and making smart ass comments again."

"She is quite the character." Snow smiled. "She's going to be fine. She's strong like her mother and Regina has always been a survivor. We just have to have hope."

"The thing is, I've never seen Regina look defeated and right now when I was with her, that was exactly what I saw."

"Mom?" Ellie interrupted. "I'm going to go sit with auntie. I know she isn't going to want me there, but just give me some time with her."

"Good luck kiddo." Emma hugged her daughter.

Regina had finally sat down in the chair furthest from everyone. Ellie sat silently in the chair next to her aunt. They sat not talking or touching for an hour. Regina never said one word, but she knew Ellie could sense all of her feelings. That is what was special about Ellie's magic, not only could she channel Regina's magic, she could sense her emotions. Nothing was every really a secret from Ellie. Once the second hour ticked by and their was still no news, Ellie reached her hand over and took her aunt's hand. Everyone in the room watched and waited, they were all surprised when Regina didn't pull away.

"Thank you." Ellie whispered.

"For what?" Regina asked not looking up.

"For this." Ellie held their joined hands up.

Regina grew silent again just staring at their hands. A single tear escaped and she cursed it the moment it did.

Ellie finally began to speak. "Do you remember when we were six years old and Olivia made us invisible because of the scary man that was watching us?"

Regina just nodded.

"Do you remember how you and mom searched spell books for hours looking for a way to reverse it?"

Regina nodded again.

"And do you remember what it took to break the spell?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. Olivia needed to feel safe. So I held her and sang to her until she calmed down. Once she felt safe you both were visible again." Regina recalled.

"The funny thing about that was that my mom and dad had held us, uncle Robin held her too, but it was you. Auntie it was always and will always be you that makes us feel safe." Ellie smiled with tears in her eyes.

"But I wasn't there when she needed me most." Regina whispered.

"You have always been there when we needed you most. Do you remember the time when we were ten and wanted test our flying skills out by jumping out of the top of your apple tree?" Ellie asked.

"Oh yes. You girls were always on some adventure." Regina smiled.

"Your love will be what brings Liv through this. I just know it." Ellie smiled back at her aunt.

Robin had stayed away from his wife because if he was honest he blamed her for this as much as she blamed herself. He knew he shoudn't, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. This really wasn't the time for him to be angry with her. They needed to be strong for each other. He sat across the room watching the interaction between she and Ellie and wondered why she couldn't be that understanding with their own daughter, but he pushed that feeling aside for now. It wasn't fair, not to Regina, Ellie or Olivia for him to feel the way he was feeling. He put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up deciding he needed to be with his wife.

"Hey Ellie, can I have a few minutes with your aunt?" He asked softly.

"Sure. I'm going to go get everyone some coffee." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

"What have I done?" Regina whispered as he sat beside her.

"I know there is nothing I can say that will make this better." He reached over and took her hand.

"She just wanted me to hold her." Her voice still a whisper as their arguement replayed in her mind.

"I know." He sighed.

"I am so sorry Robin. I just kept telling in her while she was in that car and on the way here that I was so sorry. What if I was too late?" She cried.

"Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up." He stood helping her to her feet not wanting to think about the fact that their daughter could die.

They went into the restroom and she washed her hands and face. As the blood trailed into the sink and down the drain, Regina broke. She fell to her knees and put her hands over face sobbing. "This is my fault. Our daughter could die and I...I..." She couldn't continue.

Robin knelt down beside her pulling her into his arms. Being angry with her was one thing, but to see her so completely broken was more than he could bare. As she finally relaxed against him and her hot tears could be felt through his shirt, he began to cry. They stayed that way for quite some time when there was a knock on the door.

Emma opened the door and the sight she saw almost knocked her to her knees. Regina and Robin on the floor huddled together sobbing. She pulled herself together. "Dr. Whale needs you two to give blood. Olivia needs blood right now."

They jumped up off the floor and left the bathroom to find a nurse waiting for them. "How is she?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. Dr. Whale sent one of the OR nurses out to tell me to get you two and get a couple of pints of blood stat." The nurse answered leading them back.

"Is she still in surgery?" Robin asked.

"Yes she is. That really is all I know." The nurse led them into a room where there were people waiting to take their blood.

After giving blood it was another two hours before Dr. Whale finally came through the doors. Everyone was on their feet standing behind Robin and Regina. "How is she?" Robin asked.

Dr. Whale looked down at his hands. "Regina..."

But Regina had already blocked out the sound of his voice. A memory came to her mind of when Olivia was about three years old. She had come running into Regina's room screaming "I'm blind, I'm blind". Regina had been scared to death when she turned to look at the toddler who was shaking her head back and forth. Regina put her hand under her daughter's chin and lifted her face to inspect her eyes. "Olivia open your eyes" she had told her. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at her mom "Oh! Thanks mommy" and she ran back out of the room.

"Regina, did you hear a word I said?" Dr. Whale asked.

"No. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Olivia lost a lot blood due to the cut on her head and the laceration to her side. Her liver was lacerated, but we were able to get it repaired and the bleeding stopped. She's been given a transfusion with your blood so her blood count is now where it needs to be. She is three months pregnant and the baby still has a heart beat. I'm not sure how, but it does. That is all the good news." Dr. Whale paused.

"What's the bad news?" Robin asked.

"She is in a coma with substantial swelling to her brain. She has a few broken ribs and her left arm is fractured. I'm not sure if there will be any brain damage until she wakes up. She's on a ventilator right now which means she's not breathing on her own."

Everyone had crowded around them to hear Dr. Whale's update on Olivia's condition.

"How long until she should wake up?" Regina asked.

"It could be anywhere from a couple of hours to ever if I'm being honest." Dr. Whale patted Regina's arm. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to call my wife and son and let them know what's going on."

"When can I see her?" Regina asked.

"Once she's out of recovery one of the nurses will come get you. Should be about thirty minutes. Only Regina and Robin can go back. Everyone else should go get some rest. We will move her to ICU some time tonight and then she can have visitors tomorrow." With that he was gone.

 ** _Thank you to all the readers who continue on this journey with me. Next chapter should be up soon. Let me know what you think..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the delay in updating life has been very busy for me. I will try to update again soon.**_

 _ **Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you all!**_

Sydney paced the hall waiting for the woman to arrive. When she walked through the door it slammed closed behind her announcing her presence. Sydney turned and was face to face with her. He wasn't sure exactly how old she was, but she looked like she was five years passed death. "What is it Sydney?"

"There is a problem." He stated wringing his hands.

"I don't like problems." She spat.

"Neither do I, but alas we still have one." His palms were sweating.

"And just what kind of problem do we have?" She turned to look in the mirror.

"One of the girls was in an accident. She's been badly injured."

"How bad is it?" She asked studying her reflection.

"I'm not sure." He sighed.

"Find out!" She growled. "There is only enough magic in the bottle to make it to that Storybrooke land two more times. I cannot go until it is time and the enlightenment is upon us. If I go before then, surely I would die."

"I will be back soon." He turned with the bottle in hand and created the portal he jumped through.

Once Dr. Whale had disappeared behind the double doors Ellie turned and ran out of the hospital. It was late, but she needed some space. She walked over to Gold's shop and pounded on the locked door. She waited a few minutes until the door finally opened.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked with her head hung low.

"Why not." He stated sarcastically.

"I need your help." She sniffed.

"With what?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"I need you to fix Olivia. The doctor said her brain had a lot of swelling and she may not ever wake up. I need you to fix her brain, heal it." Ellie cried.

"I wish I could young Swan, but I can not." He watched her closely

She studied his features as he spoke and she gently laid a hand on his arm. "Please?"

"There is nothing I can do. I would help you if I could simply because I love the hell that child puts her mother through, it humors me, but I can't heal her brain. Magic doesn't work that way. If I tried, something could go terribly wrong and I wouldn't want that." He put his hand over hers.

"You're not lying." She sighed, defeated.

"That's right, you can feel everyone's feelings." He smiled. "Listen, I don't want you out running around by yourself." He stated walking behind the counter.

"Why do you care what I do?" She snipped.

"Because I do. I have a feeling there are dangers lurking near by. Take this to keep you safe and put this one near Olivia." He said handing her a necklace with a purple crystal hanging from it.

"How do I know this isn't some trick?" She was always leery when it came to Mr. Gold.

"You would know, you would feel it." He reached out and held her hand. "Is it a trick?"

"No." She said feeling his emotions knowing he was telling the truth. She gave him one last look and left the shop heading home with the necklaces in her hand.

Robin sent everyone home to get some rest after Whale had come out. He went and sat next to his wife once they were all gone.

"I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you." Regina whispered as he sat next to her.

"I was, but the situation could have easily been reversed." He sighed. "I was angry with her too."

"Robin..." She paused taking a deep breath. "If she doesn't make it..."

"Stop." He cut her off. "She will make it. That is the one thing I'm sure of. Thankfully our daughter is just like you, stubborn and strong-willed. She will pull through this...we all will." He finished taking her hand.

"But..." She started.

"No buts Regina." He took her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled her into his arms.

It was just after midnight when the nurse came out to get them. "We have moved her to the second floor ICU unit. She's in room 212. I can show you both up there now." She smiled.

"Thank you." Robin smiled back as they both stood.

Robin held Regina's hand as they made their way to Olivia's room. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. Fear had a death grip on her barely allowing air into her lungs, her legs were weak and she felt as though they were moving in slow motion.

As they walked through the glass door into Olivia's hospital room it was a staggering sight. Olivia lay there with her eyes closed and a large bandage covering her forehead. It seemed as if there were tubes and wires going in and out of every inch of her. In the far corner of the room there were two cots set up for them along with a chair on each side of her bed. The lights were dim which just added to the dread pooling in the pit of Regina's stomach. This was all real, it wasn't all a bad dream as she had wished it was.

"Hello Princess." Robin whispered kissing his daughter's cheek. "I love you so much. Your mom and I are here now."

Regina stood watching from the door. To see Olivia in that bed unable to move, talk...or even breathe by herself was heartbreaking. She wanted to go to her daughter, but her guilt kept her feet rooted to the floor not allowing her to move.

"Regina, come talk to her. Let her know you're here." Robin's voice was thick with tears.

"I can't." It was a broken whisper.

"Why not?" He was apalled.

"Because I did this." She cried.

"If you don't come over here and talk to her she won't know you're here. She may think you're still angry with her. This isn't about you, it's about her." He came and took Regina's hand and walked her over to the bed. "Now talk to your daughter." He left her with their daughter and went to lay on one of the cots.

Regina stood silently watching the mechanical rise and fall of her daughter's chest wishing a million times over that she could take her place. She finally reached down and ran her fingers down her daughter's cheek, she leaned in close and gently rested her forehead against Olivia's head. "Olivia, its mom. I'm...so...sorry." She cried. "I'm here and I've got you baby. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Regina sat in the chair next to her daughter's bed and held Olivia's hand. She rested her head on the bed and began to sob, her mascara trailing down her face finding its way on to the pristine white hospital blanket. "Oh Olivia, I wish I would have just stopped and held you. I will never be angry with you again if you just wake up and talk to me." She wiped her tears off her face and continued to talk to her daughter. "You know you are my miracle baby. I wasn't supposed to be able to have children. You see, my mother wasn't a very nice person, yes she was even meanier than I am. She had tried to trick me into having a child with a man posing to be your father...that's a story for another day... Anyway, I drank this potion to keep me from ever getting pregnant because I was so terrified that she would kill me and get her hands on my child. Her getting her hands on my child would have been a fate even worse than death. She would have destroyed it the same way she did me... So I drank this potion and I never got pregnant, and I didn't tell your father at first. I was afraid I'd lose him, but he loved me so much, flaws and all. And flaws I had plenty of. Then your father and I got married and five months later I found out I was pregnant with you. I couldn't believe it. I had just learned to trust that your father did love me and that he wasn't going to leave. I spent a lot of time waiting for the carpet to pulled out from under me like it always seemed to be. Once I let all of my walls down and truly experienced his love...it just happened. Olivia, it was the greatest magic of all. I was so scared and happy at the same time. From the moment I found out I was pregnant I was so afraid of losing you. I...never...imagined it would be due to my own stubborness." She was crying again as she held her daughter's hand. "I can't lose you Olivia. I just couldn't bare it."

Robin rolled over on to his side to face the wall. He wiped a tear from his cheek as he listened to his wife talk to their unconscious daughter. He doesn't know at what point he felll asleep, but he woke to the sound of his wife's voice. She was talking so quietly he almost thought he was dreaming. He could see the sun shining through the window illuminating her face as she spoke. He lie awake listening to the story she was telling.

"And then this flying monkey came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. Snow of course grabbed on to my leg and we were both lifted into the air. Because of the extra weight Snow added, the claws of this thing were digging into my arm. It hurt like hell. Thankfully Snow hung on and because of the extra weight the monkey dropped us, but it circled around and was coming back. All of a sudden I hear someone yell "Get Down!", so we ducked and an arrow sailed threw the air hitting the monkey in the shoulder and it flew off. And that is how I met your father." She smiled at the memory. Her hand caressing her daughter's arm as she spoke.

"It was love at first sight." Robin added walking over and kissing them both.

"Ha!" Regina laughed. "That's not how I remember it."

"It was love at first sight for me then. I stand corrected." He huffed.

"I was too lost to love anyone at that particular point in time. My heart was broken after saying goodbye to Henry." She turned back to her daughter. "But your father and Roland helped me to heal and find my way back. That was a long, painful road." She sighed.

"It has been a beautiful journey." He reached across their daughter and took his wife's hand. "Milady, I love you more today than yesterday, and half as much as tomorrow."

"You have always had a way with words Mr. Locksley." She gave him a shy smile.

"I love to see you smile." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"You always know what to say to make me smile." She looked back down at Olivia's face. "Even in this situation you managed to bring a smile to my face when my heart is the heaviest it's ever been."

"Olivia, would you please wake up and tell your mother that everything is going to be fine?" Robin held Olivia's hand with his free hand.

"I wish she would. I wish she would sit up and argue with me. I've never missed arguing someone so much in my life." Regina sighed.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"No. I kept thinking if I dozed off she would open her eyes. I was worried that she wouldn't be able to call for me with that tube in her mouth. What if she woke up scared, I wanted her to know I was here." Regina's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so scared." She whispered.

Robin stood and walked to where Regina sat, he reached down and pulled her into his arms. "I am too my love, I'm scared too." He whispered into her hair.

"Hi." Ellie whispered as she and Emma came through the door.

"Good morning." Robin smiled over Regina's shoulder as she clung to him.

"How's she doing?" Emma asked rubbing her hand on Regina's back.

"There's no change. She hasn't woken up or moved at all." Regina sighed turning to face her friend.

"She's going to be fine Regina." Emma sniffed embracing her.

"Regina, why don't we go get some breakfast while Ellie and Emma visit with Liv." Robin suggested.

"I'm not leaving her. Even if she only opens her eyes for a second, I want to be here." Regina went back to her daughter's side.

"Ok. I'll go get us some breakfast. You ladies can visit." Robin kissed his wife and walked out the door.

"How you holding up auntie?" Ellie hugged her aunt and instantly jumped back. "You feel so guilty, this isn't your fault." Ellie ran her hand through her aunt's hair.

Regina sat silently rubbing her hand over Olivia's arm.

"You look like hell Regina." Emma said as she flopped down in the chair opposite Regina.

"Mom!" Ellie gasped.

"What? She does." Emma shrugged.

"You don't look like you should be entering any beauty contests either!" Regina snapped back.

"You need to sleep. Go lie down and I'll wake you if there are any changes." Emma urged her.

"Regina, you need to rest, at least for an hour." Emma sighed.

"Is that what you would be doing if it were Ellie fighting for her life? Would you jus be napping in the corner?" Regina glared at her.

"You're right. I would be just as stubborn as you are." Emma held her hands up in defeat.

The hospital room door suddenly flew open as Jayda ran in out of breath.

"Jayda, what's wrong?" Regina asked in panic.

"My...mom..." She bent over trying to catch her breath.

"What about her?" Emma asked helping Jayda to a chair to sit down.

"My mom's on her way back. Roland and I sent my parent's on vacation in New York. I called her and she's on her way back." Jayda was finally able to catch her breath. "I ran the whole way here to let you know."

"Ok?" Regina looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

"You don't know?" Jayda looked from Emma to Regina.

"Know what?" Emma was getting annoyed.

"My mom's hair is magic." Jayda stated as if it was only obvious.

"Like Tangled the movie Rapuzel?" Ellie asked putting it together finally.

"Yes. She sings the song and her hair will heal whoever it is touching." Jayda smiled.

"Are you serious?" Regina sunk into the chair by the bed as her legs gave out.

"Yes. She'll be here tomorow morning." Jayda jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around Regina. "Our girl is going to be okay." Jayda held Regina as she cried.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Sydney said from the door having walked in unnoticed.

"The creepy man." Ellie whispered.

 ** _I'm going to try to speed things up in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts_**!


	12. Chapter 12

Sydney disappeared out the door as quickly as he had appeared.

"Regina, are we going after him?" Emma asked in panic.

"No. I'm not. I'm staying with my daughter." Regina turned back to Olivia.

"As long as he is out there, the girls are in danger." Emma argued.

"I'm staying." Regina traced her daughter's face with her fingertip and it reminded her of the day Olivia was born. "Do you remember the day she was born?" Regina asked absently.

Emma stood next to her friend, "Do you remember the day Ellie was born?" Emma shuttered.

Ellie took her aunt's hand. "Tell me about when Liv and I were born."

Regina closed her eyes as the memories came back to her... Ellie closed her eyes and could see and feel everything Regina felt and saw...

Regina began telling the story:

"What about Abigail?" Robin asked thumbing through the pages of the Baby Name Book.

"Sounds like the name of Golden Retriever." Regina laughed.

"What about Athena?" He smiled saying the name over and over.

"Not going to happen!" She almost yelled.

"Why not? It's a good, strong name." He argued.

"Yes if we were mythological deities, which we are not." She pointed out.

"I like it." He shrugged.

"You're the only one." Henry said shaking his head.

"Beatrice? Candace? Delia?" He continued to scan the pages.

"No to all of the above." She sighed impatiently.

"Okay, how about Daisy, Dixie or Emily?" He rubbed his hands over his face.

"No, no and no." Regina shook her head.

Regina lay on the bed with her hands clasped over her very pregnant belly. She had been in this bed for a month now since their princess had tried to come too early about four weeks ago. It had been her intention to work up until the baby was born, however the little miss had different plans for her mother. It had been tough staying on bed rest these last few weeks. She was irritable, achy and swollen.

Snow White was currently running the mayor's office since she had been out and everything seemed to be running smoothly. David was currently running the sheriff's station since Emma was just as pregnant as she was. Of course Emma was pregnant at the same time, Regina could never do anything without the Charming's somehow worming their way in to it.

Regina shifted her weight in the bed so she could see Roland's face. He was laying at the foot of the bed with his head propped on his stuffed monkey. He was clearly struggling the most with the newest edition arriving soon.

"Roland, what do you think we should name the baby?" Regina asked with a soft smile.

"Whatever you want. I don't know why we even need a baby." He shrugged rolling over to look at the ceiling.

Regina turned to Robin with a sad smile. "Why don't you go make us all some lunch." She sighed.

"I'm not hungry. I'll go down in a bit." Robin replies still thumbing through the book.

"I wasn't asking because I thought you were hungry. I was asking because WE are hungry." She rubbed her belly.

"Yes dear." He said rising from the bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You two are always hungry my love." He teased.

He had obviously poked the hornets nest because she did not look happy as he bent to kiss her.

"Don't you dare put your lips anywhere near me Robin Hood." She snapped at him.

"Oh boy, I'm outta here." Roland sighed getting off the bed and leaving the room.

"Now look what you did, you upset Roland." Regina said struggling to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked putting his hands on each of her arms.

"To check on my son." She pushed his hands away.

"No. You get back in bed. I'll check on Roland." Robin pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't you touch me!" She swatted at his hands. "And don't tell me what to do either!"

"Milady, you need to calm down. You are getting worked up and that is not good for the baby.

"Dude, you should NOT have told her to calm down." Henry began laughing hysterically taking his leave from the room now.

Robin groaned loudly knowing his chances of surviving this argument were way less now that the boys had left him alone.

"Calm down? Calm down?" She began to pace back and forth in front of the bed with her had pressed against her low back. "NEVER in the history of calming down has anyone EVER calmed down by being told to calm down! I mean seriously Robin!"

"Oh boy." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh boy? That's not helpful at all Robin."

"I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Just stick with oh boy I guess. I mean obviously you don't care that Roland is upset." She crossed her arms.

"I do care. I care about all of you." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine." She turned her back to him ready to leave the room when he stopped her.

"Regina, I am going to go make you some soup. You stay here and I will send Roland in to talk to you. Okay?" He asked softly.

She was still angry, but decided it was for the best if she tried to calm herself. "Fine." She huffed sitting back down on the bed.

"Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Regina relaxed against the headboard to wait for her little knight. Her cellphone began to ring on the nightstand next to her bed. She glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Emma so she silenced it and waited for Roland.

Roland peeked in the door. "You wanted to see me mama?" He asked softly.

"I do want to see you. Will you come sit by me?" She patted the bed next to her.

He came holding his stuffed monkey and climbed up next to her. He stared at stomach for a moment before settling next to her.

"Oh my, your sister must know you're here. She's moving like crazy." Regina laughed. "Do you want to feel her move?" She asked him.

"I guess." He replied.

She lifted her shirt so he could watch her stomach move. "Did you see that?" Regina asked as the baby pushed against her mother's stomach.

"Does it hurt?" He asked watching the movement of his mom's skin.

"No. Sometimes it's uncomfortable, but doesn't hurt." She replied.

"It looks like she's doing flips in there." He laughed.

"If feels like it too. Here give me your hand." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"It feels so weird." He laughed out loud. It was a beautiful sound to Regina's ears.

"Ouch." Regina said as the baby kicked her in the rib.

"I thought it didn't hurt?" He asked.

"It usually doesn't but she kicked me in the rib." Regina ruffled his hair. "You know she is going to love you so much. I bet you are going to be here favorite person."

"Really? You think so?" He looked at his mom with big brown eyes.

"I do think so." She leaned down and kissed him.

"I think so too son. " Robin smiled bringing in Regina's soup.

"I think you should name her Olivia." Roland smiled up at his mama.

"I love it." Regina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Seriously? Just like that? The first name he says and you agree." Robin sighed sitting the soup next to her bed.

"Yes. Olivia. It's beautiful." Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Roland for picking out the most beautiful name for your sister."

"You're welcome mama." Roland hugged her. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait either." Henry added from the door. "Olivia is a great name Roland. Good job buddy."

Regina was enjoying this moment with her family when cellphone began ringing again. Without even looking at her phone, she knew it was Emma. After all, Emma had the worlds worst timing. Since it was her second call Regina decided to answer.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Regina said flatly.

"Regina! My water broke." Emma cried in to the phone.

"So go to the hospital." Regina said sitting up quickly.

"I'm at the hospital." Emma took a deep calming breath.

"Ok." Regina wasn't sure why Emma was calling her.

"Can you come to the hospital?" Emma whined into the phone.

"Ms. Swan, my ankles are currently the size of bowling balls, my back hurts and I can barely hold my bladder. Yet you want me to come down there and sit for hours while you take your sweet time pushing that baby out?" Regina was getting more agitated the longer she stayed on the phone.

"Regina, please." She cried.

"Ugh. Fine Emma. Fine, but you better do this quickly." Regina snapped her phone shut and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Emma's in labor and she wants me there." She slipped her swollen feet in to her slippers.

"No. You are supposed to be in bed not running around town." Robin objected.

"I understand that, but she insists she needs me there." Regina sighed stretching.

"I don't care what Emma needs. You need to stay here." He said firmly.

"Oh stop. I'll be fine." Regina brushed passed him.

"Regina. I don't think you should risk our child just to be there with Emma." Robing argued.

Regina looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'll keep you posted." She kissed all three of her boys and with a wave of her hand she was gone.

Regina transported herself right into Emma's hospital room. She was a little wobbly as she appeared and Charming grabbed her arm to help steady her. "You ok Regina?" Snow asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine." She pulled her arm away from Charming.

"How's it going Emma?" Regina asked walking toward Emma's bedside.

"Are you wearing slippers?" Charming asked laughing at Regina's choice of footwear.

"Seriously? I come down here because your daughter asked me too and you are going to criticize my footwear?" Regina snapped.

"I've just never seen you in anything other than a six inch heel." Charming shrugged.

"Well excuse me! I'm nine months pregnant and my ankles are swollen!" She replied.

"Charming, stop before you are a victim of premature cremation." Snow warned.

"I'm very sorry your majesty. I meant no disrespect. You look absolutely stunning as always." Charming bowed to Regina.

"Does anyone even care that I'm in the room?" Emma cried.

"Yes love. We all care." Killian kissed her head.

"So why did you want me here?" Regina asked.

"Just in case anything goes wrong. You have magic." Emma breathed through her contraction.

"You are surrounded by doctors…. Anyway, I'm going to go sit in the waiting room. I'm sure Robin and the boys are here now and I can't magic myself home. That took too much energy." Regina turned for the door.

"Thank you for coming." Emma said with a grunt.

Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder and was asleep within seconds. Using magic to get to the hospital had exhausted her and she felt a tiredness she had never felt before.

Emma's labor only last one hour and their baby girl made her entrance into the world, but there were no cries and the doctor and nurses were very quiet.

"What is it? Why isn't she crying?" Emma asked trying to sit up.

"Just a minute Emma." Dr. Whale said giving all of his attention to the baby.

Killian was at the doctor's side and his first glimpse of his daughter terrified him. "Why are her lips purple?" He asked.

"What?" Emma panicked. "Go get Regina. I knew something wasn't right!" She cried.

Regina was awaken by Killian screaming her name. "What is it? What's wrong?" She tried to clear the sleep from her head.

"The baby." Was all he could say as his tears began to fall.

Regina sprinted down the hall to Emma's room. She burst through the door to see Emma holding her daughter, tears streaming down her face. "She's not breathing." Emma held the baby toward Regina.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina could feel panic gripping her own soul as she looked at the baby whose face was tinged almost blue.

"I don't know." Whale shook with sadness.

"Save her Regina." Emma cried.

Regina took the lifeless form in arms and wasn't sure what to do. Her heart was broken for Emma and her daughter. "What's her name?" Regina asked.

"Ellie." Emma cried. "Ellie Snow Jones."

Regina closed her eyes not knowing what to do. She cleared her mind and focused her magical energy on the baby in her arms. She slowly raised her hand as it began to glow a beautiful golden lavender color. She moved her hand slowly over the baby's still form. As her hand passed over the baby's chest she felt the infant take a deep breath and as her hand continued the baby opened her eyes and seemed look straight into Regina's soul. "Hello Ellie." Regina sobbed.

Regina handed Ellie back to her mother and mother and baby both began to cry. "Regina." Emma sobbed. Emma held her arm out for Regina to hug her. Regina moved into Emma's arms and held her friend as she cried.

"I'm going to give you all some time with your daughter." Regina turned to leave the room.

"Regina." It was barely above a whisper as Killian wrapped his arms around his frenemy. "I can't never repay you."

"You're welcome."

When Regina made it back to the waiting room she was bombarded with questions. "The baby is going to be fine. Give them a few minutes before you go back." She smiled at the Charmings. Robin, please take me home." She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Once they were home Regina locked herself in her and sat on the bed in silence. She stayed that way for over an hour as her hand absently caressed her stomach.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked slipping in the door.

"No." She whispered.

"What is milady?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"Ellie was dead." Her voice cracked.

"Ellie?" He was confused.

"The baby. She was dead. I closed my eyes and felt for her energy and there was nothing." Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"But she's okay now right?" He asked softly.

"As far as I know." Regina closed her eyes tightly

"So why are you crying? You saved her." He wiped her tears.

"Because I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."

"But you did it Regina."

"I don't know what the price will be. All magic comes with a price." Her shirt was now soaked with tears.

"Perhaps the price will be a good one. You are good and pure Regina. You saved an innocent life. A truly innocent life. There is nothing to be afraid of."

She opened her eyes and looked at the glorious man in front of her. "Thank you." She smiled taking his face in her hands and kissing his lips.

"Thank you" He said between kisses.

Regina spent the next several days talking to Olivia as if she were standing in front of her. Her hands were always resting protectively over her baby. She couldn't help but think what if that had been her, what if something goes wrong with Olivia…. Who would be able to help her, who would save the day for her baby… She was so scared. It took several days for Regina to snap out of it and not let her fear ruin the remaining days of her pregnancy.

"Hello beautiful." Robin wrapped his arms around her as she stood at the kitchen sink. "Are you excited to be off of bed rest?"

"Yes because I missed washing dishes!" She laughed.

"Well I missed walking up behind you and kissing your neck while you are washing dishes." He moved her hair over one shoulder so he could freely access the sensitive skin right behind her ear.

While he was distracted Regina grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink and turned on the cold water. He continued kissing as she turned the nozzle toward him and sprayed him in the face. "You need a cold shower!" She laughed still spraying him.

"REGINA! Stop!" He yelled grabbing for the nozzle.

"No!" She yelled back still spraying him.

"Oh you are going to pay for that!" He wrestled the nozzle away from her and sprayed her.

With a flick of her wrist the water stopped instantly as she laughed uncontrollably.

Robin lifted her wet form and carried her toward the stairs. "You must go straight to your room and try to think about what you've done." He nipped her ear as drops of water fell from both of them.

"Try to think about it?" She smiled.

"Yes. Try."

They spent the afternoon in bed talking about the baby and who they thought she would look like. They talked about what they thought she would grow to be. Regina was sure she would be the next mayor and Robin was sure she would an outlaw like himself. This earned him a scowl from his queen.

A week after Ellie was born, Regina still hadn't gone into labor. "I think this baby is never going to come out." Regina sighed as she walked in the park with Robin

"All in good time my love." He held his wife's hand.

"But now she's overdue. It's probably all that bed rest Whale made me be on. This is his fault." She whined.

"It's not like you to whine. Queens are a bit more refined…right?" Robin teased.

"Do you want to start with me right now? I assure you that you will not win." She turned jerking her hand away from his.

"I was just teasing you. I do not want to start anything with you….other than maybe a little kissing….or hugging." He tried to kiss her cheek.

"Take me home." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"My, my we are moody today." He gave a light chuckle.

Regina was now two weeks over due and she was miserable. She had washed and rewashed all of the baby's clothes. She had picked out several outfits for the baby to wear home from the hospital. The nursery was in perfect order and ready to welcome the new princess home. She had made countless trips up and down the stairs trying to start labor, but her princess was refusing to leave the confines of her mother's body.

Regina's moods were all over the place. She went from happy to sad to mad in the blink of an eye. The three men of the house were on eggshells awaiting the new arrival.

Regina woke up to the wonderful feeling of Robin rubbing her stomach. It was a very relaxing feeling. "Mmmmmm." She smiled a sleepy smile.

"Good morning milady." He whispered with his hand venturing lower.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked starting to squirm under his touch.

"I'm exploring my options." He said with a growl.

"What options?" She laughed.

"Well…" He started moving on to his knees. "I have the option to rub here," He rubbed her stomach. "Or kiss you here." He kissed her stomach. "Or rub here…" His hand trailed down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms….or I could kiss you here."

"You really think this is wise. I have a two week old baby living me." She sighed.

"Oh I think it's very wise." He kissed her lips as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her pants.

As he began to pet her most sensitive spot he could hear her purr like a cat. This only fueled his desire for his wife even more.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Regina began. "Oh wait… yes… it's… a… very… very… good idea."

Regina rolled to straddle Robin and was kissing him softly when she suddenly stopped.

"Don't stop now milady." Robin leaned up to capture her lips again.

"Noooo." She groaned with a creased brow and the vein popping out on her forehead.

"What is it?" He asked.

His question was answered by her nails digging into his arms and moisture seeping into the front of his trousers. "Milady, did you just have an accident?" He asked softly trying to help her move.

"No. My water just broke."

Robin helped Regina into some dry clothes and got her in to the car. The boys carried her bags out to the car and Roland ran back in to grab her favorite pillow. They made it to the hospital within ten minutes and were met there by the Charmings and Emma.

Regina just rolled her eyes as she saw the whole Charming group grinning at her wildly.

"What are you all doing here?" She growled through a contraction.

"I text them." Henry smiled at her.

"Great." She slowly exhaled.

Once she was checked in and changed in to a hospital gown she was in full blown active labor. She was handling the contractions well considering she felt like her abdomen was going to split in half.

"You're doing great your majesty. Just keep breathing." Whale said while checking to see how far she was dilated.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed through yet another contraction.

"Ok. We are going to start pushing with the next contraction." He ducked as she threw a water cup at him. "What was that for?" He asked offended.

"I'm in pain! It was either the cup or a fireball."

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do this." Whale said watching the monitor as the next contraction approached.

"I won't hurt my soulmate." She smiled at Robin.

"You are doing such an amazing job milady. Are you ready to start pushing so we can meet our sweet baby girl?" He asked smoothing her hair away from her face. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, but a few strands had managed to escape.

"I'm ready Robin." She replied gripping his hand.

"Here we go." Robin placed one hand behind her back to help her sit up while she had the other hand in a vice like grip.

Regina pushed and groaned through the contraction that felt like it lasted an eternity. Once the pain subsided she laid back down.

"Robin, would you like to see the top of your daughter's head?" Dr. Whale asked.

Robin being the gentleman he is, looked to Regina to see if it was alright with her. She would never deny him this moment. "Go ahead." She smiled at him.

"She has hair milady. Raven hair like her beautiful mother." He smiled at Regina with eyes glistening with tears.

"Here comes another contraction." Regina said tying to lift herself up on the bed.

Robin was there in a instant to help his wife. She leaned into him as the contraction hit and she pushed with all her might. She felt as the baby's head was out.

"One more big push Regina and she will be out." Dr. Whale held the baby's head.

She was exhausted. Unlike Emma she had been in labor for over seven hours before she got to this point. But she took a deep breath and pushed as Robin peered over to watch his daughter come in to the world. "You did it milady. You made this beautiful creature." Robin kissed his wife.

Dr. Whale grabbed the suction and cleared the baby's airway. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as the first cries echoed in the room. He wrapped a blanket around the baby and handed her to her mother.

"Meet your daughter Regina. Congratulations to both of you." Dr. Whale smiled.

Robin sat next to Regina as she cuddled the baby to her bare chest. "Hello Olivia." Regina cried. "You are perfect and you are loved." Regina kissed her daughter. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the ocean."

"She's perfect." Robin kissed Olivia's head. "Hello my little princess. I'm your daddy."

"Regina, we need to get her cleaned up and measured and then we will bring her right back." Dr. Whale smiled taking the baby from her mother and handing her to the nurse.

Dr. Whale finished cleaning up Regina and then left she and Robin as the nurse brought the baby back in. "She is six pounds, six ounces and nineteen and a quarter inches long. She perfectly healthy. You can use the call button if you need help trying to get her to nurse." The nurse put the baby back in her mother's arms. "But I think you are going to do just fine." She left smiling.

"Milady, I'm going to go let everyone know how the two of you are doing. I'm going to have the boys come in really quickly so that they can go home with Emma or Snow." He kissed his wife.

"Thank you." She whispered staring at her daughter in wonder.

As she sat there alone with their daughter she traced the baby's face with the tip of her finger. "I have dreamt of you my whole Olivia. You are truly a miracle. You are perfect and you are loved." Fresh tears filled her eyes as her boys walked in to see their sister.

"Finally she's here!" Roland exclaimed slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Seems like we have been waiting forever right Roland?" Henry asked as he held his sister so Roland can see.

"She is the luckiest little sister in the world!" Roland kissed his sister's head.

"Why is that?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Because we are the best family in the whole world!" He replied!

"He's right. We are." Snow smiled feeling truly happy for her stepmother because the story unfolding in front of her at this very moment was THE most beautiful ever told.

"Wow!" Ellie gasped letting go of Regina's hand as the memory came to an end.

"Pretty amazing huh kiddo?" Emma hugged her daughter.

"You saved me!" Ellie hugged her aunt. "That explains why we are connected the way we are. You used your magic save me!"

"Maybe." Regina smiled kissing her niece.

"It is. I just know it!" Ellie smiled.

"And it remains the most beautiful love story." Snow added having walked in during the story.

"So what do we do about Sydney?" Emma asked.

"Ms. Swan, Sydney is a problem we will deal with after we see Rapunzel tomorrow and save my daughter." Regina turned her attention back to Olivia.

I am so sorry for not updating sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

**This was started during OutlawQueen Princess Week. And I had to have surgery so didn't get to finish it so I am adding I here. Enjoy! MWAH!**

Tuesday, March 22, 2016

7:21 PM

From the first movement she felt her life had taken on new meaning. The initial little flutters were nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. Before today it was similar to the butterflies you felt when you first fell in love. You could feel them, but a part of you wasn't sure if they were real. Now she rubbed the palm of her hand where she still felt the impact from the little foot or elbow that was now doing flips within her.

She gazed out the window dreaming of what was to come. She was too afraid to revel in the glorious feeling of being pregnant and waited daily for the rug to be pulled out from under her. Her heart was happy and yet so heavy with dread and fear. Nothing in her life ever went smoothly up to this point.

From the moment she was born it was one trial after another. Her fight to stay on a better path had landed her in many unpredictable situations. She still felt like she was dreaming as she now stared down at the bump hidden beneath her shirt.

"Hello little one." She whispered absently rubbing her hand over her bump. Her hand was met with another kick that caused a smile to spread across her face.

She was startled when she felt strong arms wrap around her. "It's just me milady." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning Thief." She turned to him with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear with his fingertips brushing her cheek.

"Just thinking." She looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"What's troubling you my love?"

"Nothing…Everything." She shrugged.

"What can I do ease your troubled mind?" He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Just as he pressed himself against his wife and kissed her cheek he felt the baby kick against his stomach. "Whoa!" He jumped back placing a hand on her baby bump. "Did you feel that?"

She laughed out loud. "Yes I did."

"This is one strong baby." He smiled bending down so he was eye level with his unborn child. "Hello. I'm your daddy." He said softly as he caressed Regina's stomach.

"She kicks every time you get near me." Regina laughed.

"Are you jealous princess?" Robin asked with a laugh.

"I think she is." Regina continued to laugh.

"Was today the first time you felt her kick?" He asked with both hands on her stomach.

"Yes. I could feel little flutters before, but today I actually felt her." She placed her hands over his.

"I love this moment and I love you." He kissed Regina softy as his daughter continued to kick and squirm.

"I love you too." She laughed as the baby continued to kick. "I think you better tell her you love her too."

Robin knelt before his wife with a hand on each hip. "I love you to Princess." As Robin placed a kiss to Regina's round belly, his lips were met with a swift kick. "Ouch!" He rubbed his lips. "Her aim is amazing."

Regina continued to laugh out loud which was not something she did often. "Her father's daughter."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Henry asked as he walked in to his sister's hospital room to find his parents laughing.

"We were just talking about the first time we felt your sister kick when I was pregnant." Regina hugged her son.

"My favorite memory was when we found out you were having a girl." Henry smiled fondly remembering their trip to the underworld and meeting his grandfather.

"Even though the circumstances were not the greatest, I was so happy that daddy was there and you got to meet him." She brushed Henry's hair off his forehead.

"It was a very special moment." Henry held her hand.

"Hi Regina, can I come in?" Rapunzel asked peeking in the door.

"Yes. Yes please." Regina moved aside as Rapunzel came in the room followed by Emma.

"I got here as quickly as I could." Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Regina. "I am so sorry."

"Well you're here now and I am hoping that you will be able to do something to bring my baby back to me."

"Let me see what I can do." Rapunzel went to Olivia's bedside and lay her hair on Olivia.

As Rapunzel began to sing the song, her hair began to glow. Suddenly the singing stopped and everyone in the room was frozen. Regina was able to turn her head just enough to see Sydney and a haggard old woman walk in the room.

"What the hell are you doing Sydney? And who the hell are you?" Regina snapped.

"My dear…." The old woman walked toward Rapunzel. "I have been searching for you."

"Mother Gothel." Rapunzel whispered.

"What did you use to freeze us?" Regina asked trying to magic herself out of whatever was holding her in her place.

"Squid ink. You won't be breaking out of that." The old woman moved closer to Olivia.

"Unless you want to meet a most unpleasant death, you should stay away from my daughter." Regina hissed.

"I mean no harm to your child. I just need her magic." The old woman moved slowly.

"Her magic can't help you. She's been unconscious for days." Regina felt a sense of panic.

"I'm not sure she needs to be conscious. I just need her friend with her special powers."

Regina saw movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Ellie was standing outside the door just out of site. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on her connection with Ellie. Without saying a word she looked at Ellie making eye contact. "Can you hear me?"

Ellie nodded to her aunt.

"Can you channel my magic from there?" Regina asked.

"No. I need to be closer to you." Ellie silently replied.

"Can you get closer without them seeing you?"

"I think so. She's focused on Rapunzel and the man is focused on her."

"Before you move we need a plan." Regina stopped her before she moved.

"I can use your magic to fry them both."

"Sounds good to me." Regina agreed. "We will be frozen until the squid ink wears off."

"Ok." Ellie walked quickly to her aunt and pulled a fireball into one hand and threw it at Sydney. It hit him and he turned to ash falling to the ground. As quickly as the first fireball left her hand, she had a second one headed toward the woman. One moment later and she was also in a pile of ash at the foot of the bed. "That seemed way too easy." Ellie said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Yes, well you did a great job." Regina smiled still not speaking aloud.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right." Ellie spoke to her aunt.

"Who are you talking to?" Emma asked her daughter looking at her as though she had lost it. She too was still unable to move.

"Auntie." Ellie answered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I can talk to auntie without talking…" Ellie explained.

As the last ash hit the ground from the woman's body hit the ground at Regina's feet the ground began to shake.

"What the hell is that?" Emma looked wide eyed.

"I have no idea." Regina looked at her feet as the ground began to crack.

"Oh shit." Emma whispered as a portal opened and the ashes, Regina and Rapunzel began to fall through.

Ellie was able to grab Rapunzel and pull her out as Regina fell through the portal. Emma, Henry and Robin were still unable to move. Everyone was screaming, the ground was rumbling and Ellie knew there was only one thing to do.

"Rapunzel, save my best friend." Ellie smiled and turned to her mother. "I love you mom."

"Ellie. No!" Emma screamed.

As Ellie went to jump through the portal after her aunt it closed. "No! NO!" Ellie screamed clawing at the hospital floor.

Everyone's focus was on the floor where Regina had just disappeared when they were brought back from their thoughts by the sound of Olivia's voice. "Mom?" Olivia whispered.

"Olivia!" Robin exclaimed as he was finally able to move his feet and made his way to his daughter.

"Dad. Is mom still angry?" Olivia cried.

"No honey. No she is not angry at all." Robin's tears splashed on to his daughter's cheeks as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Why isn't she here?" Olivia looked at everyone in the room and saw the sadness and panic in their eyes.

"She fell through a portal." Ellie explained holding her friends hand. "I tried to go after her, but I was too late." Ellie sobbed.

"A portal? Daddy?" Olivia tried to sit.

"Stay still honey. We will get your mother, but you need to take it easy." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Daddy, I'm fine." Olivia pushed herself up. "The baby. Is the baby ok?" Olivia rubbed her hand over stomach.

"The baby is fine ." Robin replied pushing the call light for the nurse.

Once Dr. Whale came in and removed all of the bandages and tubes Olivia was fighting to get out of the hospital. "I want my mom and I want her now!" Olivia was yelling.

"Olivia, you just woke up. Your mother would want you take it easy." Ellie urged her friend.

"Was she really here?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Literally the whole time Liv. She wouldn't even leave your side to eat or shower." Robin reassured his daughter.

The ride home was silent as Olivia thought about where her mother could be. All she wanted was to be in her mother's arms right now. Tears fell down her cheeks in sorrow and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Please don't cry sweetheart." Robin reached over and squeezed his daughter's hand.

"I just feel so lost without her here." Olivia cried. "I can't function without her."

"That's exactly how your mother felt about you." Robin said with tears in his eyes. "From the moment you were in the accident until she was pulled through that portal and even at this very moment, your mother is lost without you."

"How do we get her back daddy?" Olivia leaned her head on her father's shoulder as they both sat in the driveway and cried.

I almost have the next chapter done! Can't wait to see what happens!


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the last chapter for tonight. I hope to have another update by tomorrow morning! XOXOXO

Olivia went straight to her room and was surprised to see Michael sitting on her bed. "How you holding up Liv?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"I feel so lost. What if I never see her again?" She sobbed holding on to him with all her might.

"You will see her Liv. Your dad, Emma and the Charmings would never just leave her floating in some abyss." He reassured her.

"The last thing I remember is the look on her face when I told her I was pregnant. She was devastated Michael. It was awful. She was so angry with me. What if she still hates me?" Her body shook as she sobbed.

"Hey, look at me." He lifted her chin. "Your mother loves you more than anything. Even more than she loves your brothers." That got a chuckle from her.

"No. She loves us all equally, but differently." Olivia smiled at him.

"But you are the better looking of the three, therefore she probably loves you best." He smiled back at her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she absently kicked at nothing on her bedroom floor.

"I love you Olivia. And I cannot wait to meet our baby." He placed a gentle hand on her still flat tummy.

"I love you too." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's go find Ellie and see how we are going to get my mom back."

"I don't know how we are going to do that unless you know how to open a portal." He sighed taking her hand.

"I don't, but Ellie may be able to help. Ellie is connected to my mom in a magical way and may be able to get a sense of where my mom is." Olivia informed him as they headed out her bedroom window. She had to sneak out because she knew her father would insist she needed to rest, but the truth was physically she felt great. Emotionally she would not be better until she could hug her mom.

Her head hurt. Her back hurt. Her right arm hurt. If she was honest, everything hurt. As she woke from what she guessed was unconsciousness the events of the day came back to her. "Olivia." She whispered looking around frantically.

As she suspected, she was no longer in Storybrooke. She waved a hand over her arm and over the center of her body and healed the aches and pains. However, magic didn't heal the ache in heart.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from somewhere in the forest around her.

"Show yourself!" She demanded standing to get a better look at her surroundings.

"No." The voice answered.

Regina shook her head as she tried to decide which direction the voice was coming from. There was no movement in the forest. The voice was very young, she wasn't sure how young, but it sounded like a child.

"Please come out so I can see who I am talking to?" Regina tried a softer approach.

A young girl made her way out of the thick of the forest. She was stunning and Regina's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to decide why this child looked and felt so familiar.

"Hi. I'm Regina." Regina bent down in front of the young girl.

"I know who you are." The girl smiled as she ran her hand softly down Regina's cheek.

"You do?" Regina couldn't help but lean in to the child's touch and shivered realizing this felt so strangely familiar.

"Yes. I have dreamt of meeting you my whole life. I have been waiting and waiting." The girl wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

"People in this realm usually aren't this happy to see me." She laughed.

"I will always be happy to see you. Always."

"What is your name?" Regina asked eyeing the child.

"Reyna." She smiled.

"Where are your parents?" Regina absently twirled a piece of the girl's hair that had come loose from her braid.

"I don't know." The girl looked down with sad eyes.

"When did you last see them?"

"I don't know."

"Have you seen them today?" Regina placed a finger under the girls chin and lifted her chin so she could see her eyes.

"Yes, but they aren't here." A single tear slipped from her eye.

"Where are they Reyna?" Regina used her thumb to wipe the girls tear.

"I don't know."

"Reyna is a very pretty name."

"Thank you. It means Queen." Reyna slapped her hand over her mouth realizing she may have said too much.

"It does? That is very interesting. You know, I used to be a Queen in this land." Regina stood taking the girls hand.

"I know. That's how I found you." She kicked the dirt.

Regina eyed the girl as she watched her kicking the dirt. Something strangely familiar about that act stuck with her. "Where are your parents?"

"At home I guess."

"Where is home?" Regina pushed.

"Not here. I only came here to see you." She said softly.

"What does that mean?" Regina looked down in to deep brown eyes.

"It means I came here by myself….from a different place." The girl's eyes were pleading with her to stop asking questions.

"Tell me where your home is so I can take you to your parents. I bet they are worried sick." Regina gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Unfortunately you are stuck with me for a while. I don't know how to get back home."

Regina sighed in defeat and decided to play a long until she figured out what to do. "Would you like to see my castle?"

"More than anything!" Reyna exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

Olivia and Michael made it to Hook and Emma's in a matter of minutes. Olivia knocked frantically on the door.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? You should be home resting." Emma said shocked to see her niece.

"Is Ellie here?" She asked.

"I'm right here." Ellie said running down the stairs hugging her friend.

"Can we talk outside?" Olivia asked dragging Ellie out the door.

As soon as Ellie was outside the door Olivia teleported all of them to her mother's vault.

"And we are at the vault. What are we doing here?" Ellie put her hands on her hips.

"The only person who knows my mother as well as I do is you. I know how connected the two of you are and while I was sometimes jealous, I think that connection may work to favor while we try to find her." Olivia squeezed her friends hand.

"Well, I think if we can sit and use our powers together we may be able to put out magical feelers that will cross realms to find her." Ellie said sitting on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and for a second time Emma put down the spell book she was reading to see who it was.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Looking for my daughter." He sighed. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she was outside five minutes ago with Ellie. I'm not sure where they went, but Michael was with them too. I'm sure they are all fine." Emma placed a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry about everything that's happened these past several days."

"Thank you." He patted her hand.

"You are one of the strongest people I know Robin. I've watched you hold together the two most difficult women I have ever met. Your wife and your daughter are very lucky to have you. You are a pillar of strength and grace Robin. I have so much respect for you." Emma smiled at him feeling so much pity for this man who almost lost his daughter and then actually lost his wife… to another realm, but she was lost to him. Emma knew she had to find her best friend.

"I don't feel very strong at all. I feel….I feel lost and alone. I have no idea how to find my wife. Emma, where is she?" Tears fell from his eyes as Emma wrapped him in a hug.

"We are all here for you Robin. I've been reading all day and night looking for anything I can use to lead me to her. I'm looking for some way to track her. As soon as I find something I will let you know." Emma assured him.

"Thank you. I guess I better go find my daughter." He turned to go.

"Check the vault. She'll feel close to Regina there." Emma slipped her boots on. "We should all go. Let me get Killian and my parents."

Being back in the castle brought back many emotions for Regina. There was sorrow, sadness, anger, rage, depression and many other emotions still etched in the fabric that made up the castle walls. Regina and Reyna walked hand in hand toward Regina's old bed chamber. The thought of sleeping without Robin beside her made a chill of loneliness run down her spine. She decided she better change her train of thought before she had herself worked into a complete panic.

"So Reyna, how old are you?" Regina asked pushing the bed chamber door open.

"I'm eight years old. I'll be nine soon." Reyna was in awe as the door opened. "This room is amazing." She went to the bed and ran her hand down the satin bed cover.

"It'll do for us until we figure out how to get us both home." Regina tossed a fireball and the fireplace roared to life. "Why don't you climb up in the bed and try to get some rest. We will have a busy day tomorrow trying to get back."

"I'm not ready to go back. I just found you." The girl said with a yawn.

"What do you mean you just found me?" Regina turned back to Reyna who had already drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow morning Regina would question the girl about what she meant.

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know what you think...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Watching Season 4A again... Love the vault scene! It never gets old. My heart beats for #OutlawQueen!**

Regina had been sitting at the vanity in front of her mirror for what seemed like hours. Her heart was broken. She had no idea what happened to her daughter. She didn't know if she was ok or if she was awake. Her body shook as she sobbed, her face buried in her hands. She was lost without her soul mate. How would she be able to get through this without him here to help her?

"Please don't cry." The little voice said as Regina felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you up." Regina brushed her thumb over the girls cheek.

"It's ok. Why are you crying?" Reyna asked with a tilt of her head.

"I miss my family. You see, my daughter and I had an argument and then she was injured in a car accident. I didn't get to tell her I love her before I fell through a portal to this land." Regina explained.

"I'm sorry." Reyna said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok. Why don't we go down to the kitchen and make some hot tea and see what we can come up with for a snack?" Regina took the girls hand.

"But it's the middle of night."

"That is the best time for a midnight snack." Regina held her hands up. "But if you don't want to I guess we can just go to bed."

"NO! Let's go make snacks!"

Both Regina and Reyna were having a great time laughing as they flung flour in each others direction while making apple turnovers. The turnovers were about done when Regina stopped in her tracks and just stared at the little girl in front of her. She had no idea who this child was, where she belonged, or how she got here. She knew someone, somewhere was probably really missing her, but yet the thought of returning her suddenly made her very sad. As she stared at the girl covered in flour she was reminded of a similar moment she had shared with her own daughter.

"Mommy, it's time for breakfast and last night you promised panacakes and waffles." Seven year old Olivia said while excitedly shaking her mom.

"Pancakes Olivia. Not panacakes." Regina laughed trying to roll over and go back to sleep. "Just five more minutes Olivia. Please." Regina grumbled.

"Are you trying to make me starve? Why don't you want to get up?" Olivia twirled the end of her hair. "I guess I will just stay here with you for five minutes and tell you about my day yesterday."

"Olivia…." Robin grumbled putting a pillow over his face trying to go back to sleep.

"Yesterday Ellie and I were in Snow's class and we were learning about worms and how they help the dirt. They are like tiny escalators, they move dirt." Olivia informed her parents.

"Excavators. Not escalators." Robin corrected her this time.

"Well anyway, they help the soil so if you want to grow a garden the dirt is nice and soft for the roots to grow. Did you know you can direct a worm?" Olivia stood with her hands on her hips now.

"Direct?" Regina asked now sitting to look at her daughter.

"Yes, that means you cut it open and look at its guts and stuff."

"The word is dissect Olivia."

"You two seem to know everything, why aren't you teachers?"

"Ok smarty pants, I'm up." Regina stood and put her robe on.

The pristine white kitchen was soon covered with bowls and spoons as Olivia continued to chatter about her every thought. Regina paused to take a sip of her coffee and watch as her daughter stirred the bowl of pancake batter and talked non-stop. Olivia caught her mom staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Because absolutely everything about you is perfect. I love every inch of you." Regina walked to her daughter and dipped her finger into the bag of flour and rubbed it on her daughter's nose. "Even that spot right there!"

"Mommy!" Olivia laughed taking flour into her small hand and rubbing it on her mother's cheek.

"How do I look?" Regina asked her daughter with a laugh.

"Like the most beautiful and wonderful mommy in the whole world. In any world." Olivia laughed as they began to toss flour at each other.

"Regina. Regina." Reyna was calling her name, but getting no response. "REGINA!" She yelled.

"What? I'm sorry." Regina was brought back to the castle kitchen and the stranger in front of her.

"I think our snack is done." The girl eyed her like she was reading her thoughts.

"Let me get it." Regina laid out the snacks to cool and again she was reminded of how many times she had done this with Olivia.

The vault seemed so cold and empty without Regina there, Ellie thought as they made their way down to the sofa. "So how do you want to do this?" She asked.

"I think we should sit down, hold hands and both focus our energy on to my mom and see if we can't reach her." Olivia said sitting next to her friend.

"Ok. Let's do it." Ellie sat down and she and Olivia took each other's hands.

The girls held hands and closed there eyes, focusing all their energy on thoughts of Regina.

"Where are you mom?" Olivia whispered.

Regina and Reyna had eaten their turnovers and were already back in Regina's bed chamber when Reyna sat straight up in bed.

"No." Reyna whispered.

"What? What is it sweetie?" Regina got up from her place in front of the fireplace.

"I was just scared. That's all." Reyna began to feel panicked by the sense she was getting.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Regina sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl.

As Regina held the girl in her arms she didn't miss the girl wave her hand through the air. She also didn't miss the tingle of magic in the air.

"What was that?" Regina pulled away so she could look at Reyna.

"What?" Reyna asked innocently.

"Do you have magic?" Regina eyed the girl cautiously.

"Maybe."

"Damn it!" Ellie shouted letting go of Olivia's hands.

"What? What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I almost had her. I feel like we were so close and then something or someone blocked me." Ellie stood and paced the floor.

"What happened El?" Emma asked as the group made their way in to the vault.

"Olivia and I almost made contact with her, but then someone or something blocked me. It blocked my magic." Ellie threw her hands in the air.

"Calm down honey." Killian went to his daughter. "We will try again."

"Yes. We will and this time I am going to help you. If we all use or magic together we should be able to break through." Emma said grabbing each girl's hand.

Regina sat watching Reyna sleep until the girl woke with the first ray of sunshine. "Good morning." Regina said flatly.

"Good morning. Is something wrong?" Reyna asked sitting up.

"I've been thinking all night about how you could possibly know me. I've been gone from the Enchanted Forest since long before you were born. Who are your parents, your grandparents, where are you from?" Regina used her Evil Queen voice when she addressed the child.

"Well wouldn't you rather make breakfast or something. That is a lot of questions." The girl laughed nervously.

"No. I want answers and I want them now." Regina was firm.

"I just want you to love me." Tears now starting to form in Reyna's eyes.

"I don't know you. I don't know anything about you." Regina urged the girl to continue.

"If I said that I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the ocean would you know who I was?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina jumped backwards off the bed like she had been bitten by a snake. "Where did you hear that?"

"My mother. She says it to me all the time. She says because that's what her mommy said to her." Reyna cried.

"Who is your mother?" Regina asked white as a ghost.

"Olivia Claire Mills-Locksley." Reyna answered.

"But I don't understand. You said you have never met me. If Olivia is your mother then how would you not have met me?" Regina was trying to wrap her mind around this.

"You were mad at her. You didn't get over it. So all I have is this old picture and stories." Reyna held up a picture of Regina with Olivia when Olivia was about twelve.

"I remember this day. It was our girls day out and we got manicures and pedicures." Regina took the picture from Reyna.

"I know. I've heard the story." Reyna hopped off the bed and went to her grandmother.

"So how did I get here? And how did you get here?" Regina still kept her distance from this girl claiming to be here granddaughter.

"I brought you here. Don't you understand? I needed to see you. I have loved you through all the stories, but I needed to see you. I wanted you to know me." Reyna reached for her grandmother's hand.

Regina let the girl take her hand and from the moment she took her hand she knew the girl was telling the truth. She had to get as much information from Reyna as she could about what occurred with Olivia. She did not want to live her life without either of these beautiful creatures.


	16. Chapter 16

I **really loved writing this chapter... It's special to me. Let me know what you all think!**

Regina spent the day in the stables teaching Reyna how to care for and ride horses. Although she was enjoying her time with this child, her mind was still in Storybrooke with her family. She couldn't stop thinking about her husband, children and grandchildren. She missed them dearly, in fact her heart and soul ached for them. If she closed her eyes in the quiet moments when Reyna was asleep she could almost hear the voices of her family calling for. Most times she could feel Olivia and Ellie pulling at her in some magical way, but she couldn't be sure. For all she knew Olivia was still in a coma.

"Grammy." Reyna always spoke softly when she noticed her grandmother was lost in thought.

"Grammy huh? Is that what you decided to call me?" Regina laughed.

"It sounds fun. Kind of luck a gummy bear." Reyna shrugged.

"A gummy bear. I remind you of a gummy bear?" Regina was very humored by Reyna. Everything about her reminded her of Olivia. Except of course that Olivia had very light eyes and Reyna's eyes mirrored her own, they were the color of espresso.

"Yes. Very sweet like the gummy part, but could rip a head off like a bear." Reyna laughed with her.

"Well that is a very vivid image." Regina brushed a piece of hair behind the girls ear. "I bet your mom is very worried about you. We need to find a way to get home."

"She's not worried." Reyna took her Grammy's hand and they walked back toward the castle.

"I know my Olivia, and she is probably very worried. What I don't understand is how I just got here a couple of days ago and Olivia was only about three months pregnant, but you're almost nine. That doesn't really make sense to me."

"Well, I don't understand it either, but here I am."

"Yes, here you are. Here we both are." Regina smiled at the way Reyna spoke. It was a reminder again of Olivia at this age. "So how did we get here?"

"I am not really sure about that either. I guess we are where we are meant to be. Sometimes we just need to take a breath." Reyna made her point by taking a deep breath.

"Very wise words. I may use those words at some point." Regina laughed.

"You can." Reyna swung their joined hands as they made their way to the castle.

"Thank you." Regina laughed again

"We have been at this for days. I am literally exhausted." Olivia yawned.

"Let's go home and get some rest. We may come up with a better idea once we've had some sleep and a decent meal." Ellie helped her friend up the stairs.

"I'll go pick up Granny's and meet everyone at Regina's." Emma added going to her car.

"Mom, I said a decent meal. Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me with that food. Auntie, would not stand for it." Ellie laughed thinking of her aunt like she had been since she had disappeared.

"Fine. Mom can you make something?" Emma asked Snow.

"Sure. Let's just get back to Regina's if that's ok with you Robin. I'm sure Regina keeps the fridge and cabinets stocked."

"It's fine." He rubbed his tired face.

Once back at the mansion, Robin went upstairs without a word and everyone else scattered throughout the house doing various tasks to prepare for the next attempt at getting Regina home.

Snow and Charming made dinner while the girls set the table. They all ran ideas by each other trying to come up with someway to bring Regina back.

Robin walked into his and Regina's bedroom and shut the door. He leaned against the door and sank to the floor, his hands covering his face. He let his tears fall freely now that he was alone. He was broken. Half of his soul was missing and he was no help to anyone at this point. He tried his best to keep it together for Olivia, but each moment that his love was gone he died a little more inside. It was like petals falling off a flower. His shattered heart was dying each day. He didn't have any magic to help find his love, he possessed no special power or beacon of light to bring her home. For the first time in his entire life he felt completely useless.

"Daddy?" Olivia knocked on the door.

"Just a minute Livie." He attempted to dry his eyes.

"Let me in daddy." Olivia pled from the other side of the door.

The lock clicked and Robin let her in. "I'm so sorry. I am trying to be strong for you, but the truth is, your mother is the glue that holds this family together. I have never had to handle a crisis without her. She always knows what to do. I don't know what to do or where to start. I have no magic to bring her home to us. And I am so lost Livie." He tried to sound strong, but he had reached his breaking point.

"I know daddy, I feel the same way, but she was so angry with me the last time I saw her. What if she doesn't want to come back because of me? What if she stay by me at the hospital out of guilt and because she loves me?" Olivia confessed her fears to her father.

"Livie, your mom was not mad at you anymore. Her heart was broken. She blamed herself for the accident. She was so sorry that she had fought with you. She just wanted you to be able to sit up and argue with her. She missed you terribly. We will find her and you will see for yourself, but please do not for one minute think that your mother doesn't love you. You mean everything to her Liv. Everything." Robin held his daughter while she cried.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the time you got really sick and were running a high fever?" Robin asked.

"No." Olivia sniffed.

"Well were probably about three years old and a flu had been going around your brother's school. Henry got, Roland got it and then you got it. Your mom had been taking care of the boys non-stop. She was exhausted, and soon as they got better you caught it and it caught it bad."

"Moooommmyyyy!" Olivia yelled from her room.

"What is it Olivia? It's two in the morning." An exhausted Regina went to check on her daughter.

"I coughed and threw up on my bed." Olivia cried.

"Oh honey. It's ok. Don't cry. I'll get you cleaned right up." Regina kissed her daughter on the forehead and noted that her temperature was obviously very high.

"I've got this milady. You go get some rest." Robin came with clean pajamas and sheets.

"No daddy. Only mommy can make me feel better." Olivia was still sobbing.

"Your mommy is very tired Livie. I can help you feel better too." Robin smoothed his daughter's hair while Regina grabbed the thermometer.

"One hundred and three." Regina looked worried.

"Mommy, hold me." Olivia held her arms up to her mother.

Regina changed Olivia's clothes while Robin cleaned her bed and got her a sip of water. Regina bent and lifted her daughter into her arms.

As Regina swayed back and forth she softly sang the song she always sang to Olivia.

Hush now my baby; Be still love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream.

River, oh river flow gently for me; For such precious cargo you bare,

Do you know somewhere she can live free; River deliver her there

Here in my arms, safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling too

Sleep and remember this river lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream.

Olivia fallen to sleep in the comfort of her mother's arms as a child just as now she was curled up on her mom's side of the bed. She drifted off to sleep taking in the familiar traces of her mother's scent on her pillow and listening to her father tell her the story from her childhood.

As they entered the castle, Regina notice the chill in the air. It was going to be a cold night. "It's going to be very cold tonight. I think we should go upstairs and start a fire in our room and then come back down for dinner." Regina smiled down at the child still clinging to her hand.

"Ok Grammy." Reyna agreed.

Regina had a very restless night and did not get much sleep. When she finally did fall asleep she dreamt of a time when Olivia was very young and got sick. Olivia only wanted her to hold her and sing to her. Then the dream changed to the day of the accident and she and Olivia argued. Olivia only wanted her to hold her. Regina screamed at her to get out and then her dream changed to the moment she saw her daughter tangled up in the accident.

Regina woke to Reyna shaking her. "Grammy wake up, you're crying in your sleep." Reyna looked worried.

"I'm alright Reyna. It was just a dream." Regina sat up wiping tears from her eyes.

"A bad one?" Reyna asked.

"Yes. It was a bad one." Regina took a deep breath trying to compose herself and calm the aching in her heart.

"Here let me sing you a song." Reyna took Regina's hand and began to sing.

Hush now my baby; Be still love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream

"Stop, where did you here that song?" Regina looked as though she were going to bolt off the bed.

"My mom sings it to me." Reyna shrugged.

"I used to sing that song to her when she was little." Regina gave the girl a sad smile.

"I know Grammy." Reyna smiled back at her. "I know."

Months had gone by with no sign of progress on bringing Regina home. Olivia was now very pregnant and refused to prepare a nursery without her mother there. Robin bought a small crib and put it in Olivia's room as she asked. Olivia was due to give birth in two weeks which she was refusing to give birth until her mother was home. Robin and Emma had both done their best to explain to Olivia that everything was going to be fine, but she had shut everyone out. She hadn't talked to Michael in over a month. She wouldn't let Ellie in either. Her brothers had even tried to reason with her, but she was being typical Olivia, stubborn and difficult.

"Liv, let's go down to the well and try one more time to reach your mom." Ellie yelled from the opposite side of Olivia's closed and locked door. "Don't make me waste my magical energy unlocking this door Olivia Claire." Ellie yelled.

"Fine. Get my dad and your parents. We need all hands on deck. I can't have this baby without my mom here." Olivia brushed past her friend toward the stairs.

Regina and Reyna had grown so close. Every night Reyna slept wrapped in her Grammy's arms and it was the most wonderful feeling.

"Grammy." Reyna called to Regina who was across the room brushing her hair.

"Good morning my darling." Regina greeted the girl.

"I'm sorry I brought you here and took you away from everyone. I just wanted to meet you and make sure that you really forgive my mom and be more understanding. I don't want to miss out on having you in my life. The time we have spent together, I know I can't live my life without you. I want to be able to call you when my mom is acting crazy." Reyna was crying.

"Why are you talking like you are going somewhere?" Regina went to sit by her.

"We both need to get back to where we came from. I'm going to be born today so I have to go back to my time and place. You have to go back and make sure to forgive my mom so we can be together again." Reyna wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

"Reyna, I will go back and make sure to fix everything with your mom so we will be together again." Regina reassured the girl kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Grammy." Reyna held on to Regina tightly.

"Reyna, I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the oceans." Regina smiled at her granddaughter.

"Let's go home. They are calling for you." Reyna held Regina's hand as the mirror on the other side of the room began to swirl.

"Is this the way home?" Regina asked looking at the mirror.

"Yep and we better hurry, my mom is about to have me right now."

Regina and Reyna stepped in to the portal still holding hands when Reyna turned to her. "You have to let go now Grammy. This is where we go separate ways."

Tears were streaming down Regina's face as she hugged and kissed Reyna for the last time. "I will see you again. I promise. A Queen never breaks her promises. Thank you Reyna."

"See you soon. Grammy. Love you." Reyna was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

"Bye love." Regina was sobbing as she came through the portal

"Mom!" Olivia launched herself into her mother's arms as Regina emerged from the well.

"Olivia!" Regina cried even harder when she saw her daughter. "I am so sorry my darling. I am so sorry I yelled at you and that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you mom. I'm sorry too. I love you mom."

Regina placed a hand on her daughter's very pregnant belly. "I love you both. I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the oceans."

"Auntie, her water broke, we really need to get her to the hospital." Ellie interrupted.

Regina hugged Ellie. "I am so happy to see you. I love you too Ellie."

"This town sucks without you. It's been awful around here." Ellie hugged her aunt.

"Where's Robin?" She asked looking around.

"He went to get the car since I can't walk back and Emma and the Charmings went to get Michael."

Robin pulled up a moment later. He jumped out of the truck and ran full speed toward his wife almost knocking her off her feet as he embraced her. "Regina." He continued to whisper her name repeatedly.

"I'm here. Thanks to you, I'm here." She held on to him and could smell the forest smell she had missed so much.

"Thanks to me?" He looked into her eyes.

"Your love for me, I could feel it as soon as I stepped in to the portal. Your love was like a life saver pulling me back to safety." Her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"I've missed you so much. Your very presence is giving life to this dying man. I don't know if I would have survived one more day without you. Regina, without you, this life isn't worth living. When you are here, food tastes better, flowers smell better, my heart feels better." His lips crashed down on to hers like a dying man seeking a life force.

"Uhm, can we go because this baby is making about to make an entrance in the middle of the forest." Ellie interrupted.

"Yes. Let's go." Regina, Ellie and Robin helped Olivia to the car.

"Mom, I'm scared. Can you hold me?" Olivia asked as she shook with fear and pain.

Regina again couldn't control the sobs that shook her body when her daughter asked her that question. "Don't be scared Olivia. I'm right here with you and yes I'll hold you until my dying day."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and buried her face in to her mother's hair and cried.

 **I borrowed the song from The Prince of Egypt and I borrowed Lana's quote...**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. We only have one maybe two chapters left!**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here is the final chapter. Short but sweet! Hope you like it.**

Robin stood in the doorway of Olivia's hospital room watching his wife with their daughter. The two of them together at last. They were alive, healthy and happy. He could not ask for more. The nurse handed the new baby to Olivia and his heart leaped in his chest at the sight.

"Robin, come meet our granddaughter." Regina's eyes were alight with joy.

"What is our new princess's name?" Robin asked taking his seat next to Regina.

"Well I wanted to name her after mom, but Regina Jr. sounds ridiculous." Olivia began. "So Michael and I were talking and we have decided to name her Reyna."

Regina smiled a knowing smile. "I love it and I love her." Regina gently took the baby as Olivia handed her to her grandmother. "Hello Reyna, I'm your Grammy." Regina touched the baby's nose with her finger.

"It means Queen." Michael added seeing the loving look in Regina's eyes.

"I know it does. I cannot wait to make apple turnovers with you." Regina cooed.

Regina handed Reyna back to her mother and father and took Robin by the hand. "Are you ready to go home milady?"

"I'm ready." Regina and Robin kissed Olivia and Reyna goodbye and headed home together for this first time in over five months.

Walking through the front door of the mansion brought an onslaught of emotions that hit Regina like a ton of bricks. She began to cry as the memories of her last moments here were of her fight with her daughter and that dreaded phone call.

"What is it Regina?" Robin was by her side in an instant.

"I'm really happy to be home but the last time I was here was the day I fought with Olivia and we got that phone call."

"But Olivia is fine now. She just gave birth to our beautiful granddaughter." Robin held her tightly until her cries subsided.

"Are you hungry?" He asked taking off his jacket and boots.

"Yes. I'm very hungry." She replied kicking her shoes off.

"What would you like?"

"You." Their lips met softly at first. The kisses turned hurried and hungry.

"Milady, may I take you to the bedroom?" Always a gentleman.

"You may thief." Her lips met his again.

As they crossed the threshold into their bedroom, their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. His legs met their bed and he sat and watched as she slipped out of her dress. Her movements were slow and agonizing. It seemed to take an eternity for that red dress to finally fall in a pile at her bare feet. As she revealed her delicate skin to him, his jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She was down to just her black lace bra and panties, it was almost more than he could bare. She stood in front of him and he ran his hands up her sides.

"I've missed you." He whispered against her skin, placing soft kisses from hip bone to hip bone. He found great joy in the goose pimples his touch was creating on her skin.

Her voice was a harsh whispered filled with emotion. "I've missed you too. So much."

"I literally felt like I was dying without you." He ran his hands from her ankles to her outer thighs. He kissed the black lace covering her most delicate area. This caused a soft moan to escape her lips which proved to fuel his growing desire.

"Do you promise to never leave me again?" He stood pulling her flush against him.

"I promise." It was a breathy whisper.

He gently traced his fingers along her collar bone followed by tender kisses. He hooked his finger under her bra strap and gently slid it down her arm placing kisses on her soft shoulder. The very scent of her had him teetering on the brink of sexual insanity. The need to devour her threatening to take over his need to savor her.

"I don't know how much more of this teasing I can take." Regina growled with her head thrown back.

"I've waited for months, you can handle a few hours." Robin laughed.

"I need to feel complete, I need to feel you inside me." Her tears were threatening to fall.

"I love you so much Regina."

"I love you Robin."

That evening they made love as if it were the first time or could be the last time. It was raw and passionate, it was hurt and comfort, it was healing and redemption. It was like coming home and feeling that everything was right in your world.

They drifted off to sleep as the sun was starting to peek over the mountain top with arms and legs intertwined.

Olivia and Reyna came home the next evening to a very excited house. The Charming family, the Jones family, the Whale family, Henry and his family, Roland his family were all waiting for the new Princess's arrival. Everyone stayed and ate dinner then said their goodbyes. Olivia informed them that now that her mom was home she would consider having a baby shower, but would not commit to anything right now.

After everyone left Olivia and Reyna went upstairs to bed. Robin and Regina cleaned up the kitchen and then went to their room to go bed. It was two in the morning when Regina heard the baby crying. She got up and put her robe on and stood out side Olivia's bedroom door with her hand gently resting on the door. She didn't want to intrude, but was finding it hard not to knock and go in. She could hear Olivia talking to the baby trying to soothe her, but Reyna was not having it. Regina had been sitting outside Olivia's bedroom door for twenty minutes when Robin came and found her.

"Are you just going to sit here my love?" He asked reaching his hand out to help her up.

"She isn't asking for my help." Regina began to pace back an forth.

"Since when does her majesty wait for an invitation. Go help our daughter. We all know you have the magic touch." He kissed her forehead and went back to bed.

Regina gently knocked on the door. "Olivia, can I come in?"

"Yes mom."

What Regina saw when she opened the door brought tears to her eyes. "Honey, why are you crying?"

"Because Reyna won't stop crying. I can't get her to latch on to eat. I don't know what's wrong with her." Olivia sobbed.

"It's because you're upset. She can feel your emotions and until you calm down, she won't calm down." Regina explained.

"I'm sorry. This is so hard." Olivia cried.

"Parenting isn't easy, but it's worth it. Every tear, every sleepless night, even every stretch mark is worth it." Regina smoothed her daughter's hair out of her face. "Now hold her up so she can eat and I'm going to help."

Olivia held the infant to her breast and took deep calming breaths. Regina began to rub the baby's head and sing the song she had sang thousands of times before.

Hush now my baby, Be still love don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream.

River, oh river flow gently for me, for such precious cargo you bare

Do you know somewhere she can live free

River, deliver her there.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling too

Sleep and remember my last lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream.

Both Olivia and the baby were sleep by third time she sang the song so Regina lifted Reyna and put her into her bassinet. She kissed both her girls and turned to leave the room.

"Mom." Olivia called.

"Yes Olivia?" Regina turned back to the bed.

"I love you and I missed you. I'm also really sorry I disappointed you."

Regina sat next to daughter. "Olivia, I was out of line. I never should have turned my back on you when you needed me. Take this piece of advice from me, when Reyna needs you, and she will, trust me, you be there for here. Even when it seems the circumstances are life altering. Be a good mom, listen to her and love her. I love you with all of my heart Olivia and I am so sorry for everything I said to you that day. I missed you too. I thought I had lost you forever." Regina hugged her daughter.

"You can get rid of me that easily." Olivia laughed.

"Goodnight my darling." Regina kissed her head and walked to the door.

"Goodnight mom." Olivia turned on to her side and drifted of to sleep.

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading along. Thank you for your reviews and kind words. I am truly going to miss writing these girls stories, but who knows what the future will hold. God Bless and stay regal! XOXOXOXO - Jenna**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hello All,

Thank you for taking this journey with me. I have grown to love Olivia and Ellie like they were a part of my own family. I will doing a prequel/sequel of sorts that will follow Olivia and Ellie from Year 1 to at least Year 25. When I decide on a title I will post here so you can follow that one as well! Thank you for following along and for loving these characters like I do!

Happy Reading,

Jenna


	19. Chapter 19

I have just posted the prequel/sequel to A Force To Be Reckoned With and it is called Olivia and Ellie - Best Friends Forever

It will be a compilation of stories that will follow Olivia and Ellie from their 1st year to adulthood.

Each chapter will represent that year of life. Prompts are welcome!


End file.
